


В сумраке ночи к ахейскому стану

by Lazurit



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Era, Identity Porn, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Torture, not season 4 compliant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: Джон Сильвер оказался на “Морже” не случайно.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению к 4-му сезону (учитываются события канона вплоть до конца 3-го сезона). Четверть фика Сильвера зовут другим именем. Смерть второстепенного персонажа. Насилие и пытки. Упоминание суицида. Мат и низкопробный моряцкий юмор. Исторически обусловленные расизм, эйблизм и прочее.
> 
> Особая благодарность бете rose_rose и команде wtf Black Sails 2017, в составе которой был написан этот фик.

ПРОЛОГ

Четвертый вечер кряду капитан Пэрриш появлялся в «Медном кувшине», садился в углу с кружкой грога, ставил на стол принесенную с собой чернильницу и начинал кропотливо строчить в журнале. Корабль мирно стоял в порту, погрузка табака и пополнение провизии шли полным ходом, матросы партиями отправлялись в увольнение на берег. В последние годы Порт-Ройал подрастерял свой блеск, однако ни землетрясение, ни пожар, ни другие мелочи жизни не могли помешать ему доставлять морякам их незамысловатые удовольствия. Впрочем, в «Медный кувшин» им входа не было, капитан желал провести хоть пару часов в день вдали от опостылевшей команды. Хозяйку таверны это не слишком радовало — что такое капитанская кружка грога по сравнению с сотней, что выпили бы матросы, — и, возможно, именно поэтому следующие события произошли с Пэрришем, а не любым другим из английских капитанов, наведывавшихся в таверну.

События эти показались бы удивительным совпадением, если не знать, что все главные действующие лица вышли на сцену не случайно и каждый получил достойную плату — монетами или кровью.

Пэрриш был глубоко сосредоточен на журнале — не хватало еще посадить кляксу — когда ощутил на своей шее теплое дыхание. Вздрогнув и обернувшись, он обнаружил, что на соседний стул неслышно сел еще один посетитель и близко наклонился над Пэрришем, заглядывая ему через плечо. Смуглое скуластое лицо, резкий изгиб бровей, черная бородка — Пэрришу случалось видеть разных испанцев, но этого было ни с кем не спутать. От незнакомца ничем не пахло — ни спиртным, как от большинства посетителей таверны, ни потом, словно тот мог позволить себе не только регулярно мыться пресной водой, но и менять нательное белье чаще необходимого. Ощущалось разве лишь что-то тонкое, едва уловимое — этот металлический аромат никак нельзя было назвать отвратительным, и все же он заставил Пэрриша нервно поежиться, а волоски на его шее встать дыбом. 

— Не бойтесь, — почти прошептал незнакомец с сильным акцентом. — Кажется, мне уже никого не напугать, — его пальцы сжались на жилете, словно он пытался поднять себя со стула. — Меня Васкез зовут, — он рывком протянул левую руку — Пэрриш снова вздрогнул — и с силой провел пальцами по страницам раскрытого журнала, оставляя красные следы. Теперь Пэрриш разглядел едва заметное на черной ткани жилета пятно крови. — Казалось бы, сколько времени нужно, чтобы умереть от кровопотери, но, похоже, Каса-де-Контратасьон совсем мышей не ловит. Страшно подумать, на кого им придется положиться, когда кровь во мне наконец иссякнет. — Незнакомец — нет, Васкез — усмехнулся, его правая рука незаметно опустилась Пэрришу на плечо. Ситуация казалась нереальной настолько, что голоса других посетителей и звон посуды доносились до Пэрриша словно сквозь вату, а весь мир сократился до руки Васкеза — испанского шпиона! — на его плече, окровавленного журнала, второй руки, лежавшей поверх него, словно захватывая Пэрриша в тиски, и этого сиплого шепота… — А ведь я говорил им, что глупее идеи, чем отправлять галеон с золотом без охраны, не придумаешь. Но нет, мы не успеваем, его наикатолическое величество настаивает, проложим такой курс, что никто не догадается… Говорил! — С каждым словом его голос креп, и последнее он прокричал на всю таверну. Остальные посетители обернулись, а сам Пэрриш отпрянул в сторону, едва не упав со стула. — И что я получил за свои труды! Кинжал под ребра! «Урка де Лима»! — проорал он Пэрришу прямо в ухо и, словно ослабев, качнулся вперед, почти уткнувшись в него губами. — Я расскажу тебе, где найти ее. Ты глупый англичанин, но, похоже, теперь даже англичане умнее нас. — Он снова перешел на шепот. Ухо Пэрриша опалило влажное дыхание, и дальнейшее не только не услышали посетители таверны, с интересом наблюдавшие за происходящим, но и самому Пэрришу показалось, что слова вошли ему прямо в мозг, минуя слуховое отверстие. Когда Васкез отстранился, по его губам сочилась кровь. Он отвернулся к столу, грузно оперся на локти, и снова заорал на всю таверну: — Покажи им, ты, безмозглый англичанин! «Урка де Лима» твоя, только руку протяни! — Он исступленно бил кулаком по столу, а посетители, осознав, что представление подходит к концу, повскакивали с мест, скрипя ножками стульев по полу. Сам Пэрриш тоже словно очнулся от сна, схватил Васкеза за локоть и, не узнавая собственного голоса, начал звать хозяйку таверны, но Васкез, пуская кровавую пену изо рта, в последний раз стукнул кулаком и рухнул головой на стол без сознания.

— Миссис Брэм! Миссис Брэм! Доктора! — снова закричал Пэрриш.

— Что тако… — Хозяйка таверны взвизгнула совершенно неподобающе для женщины ее возраста и комплекции. — Ну, что вы стоите, позовите доктора! Капитан, вы знаете, кто он?

— Нет… его Васкез звали… — Пэрриш продолжал оторопело смотреть на безжизненное тело, словно ожидая, что оно растает в воздухе. — Испанец, точно испанец.

На удивление быстро появился доктор. Ощупав шею Васкеза и плотно прижав какую-то тряпицу к его груди, он произнес:  
— Пульса почти нет, но я сделаю что могу. Помогите уложить его на кровать. — И тело совместными усилиями доктора и двух слуг потащили вверх по лестнице. Миссис Брэм устало опустилась на тот же стул, где еще недавно сидел Васкез. 

— Только мертвеца мне здесь не хватало, — вздохнула она.

— Такой рекламы хватит на пару недель, миссис, — хохотнул кто-то из посетителей. 

— По крайней мере, он почти не запачкал мебель, — огрызнулась она. — Всем бы покойникам такие манеры.

Пэрриш осознал, что уже несколько минут неотрывно пялится на кровавые отпечатки на страницах раскрытого журнала. Взяв себя в руки, он захлопнул журнал, прижал его к груди и встал. 

— Васкез. «Урка де Лима», — прошептал он. — Мне пора, — выдавил он и торопливо выскочил за дверь. 

— Эй, а за грог кто платить будет!

— Плакали ваши денежки, — сообщил один из завсегдатаев таверны и тоже встал. — Я слышал, его корабль отплывает наутро. Запишите на мой счет, бедняга и так напугался до смерти, — и вышел следом.

Миссис Брэм, в девичестве Эммелина Сольседо, покачала головой и поднялась наверх проверить состояние Васкеза, который, разумеется, тоже появился на свет под другим уважаемым испанским именем. Доктор — несмотря на русые волосы, уроженец Андалузии, — аккуратно штопал рану, которую сам так же осторожно нанес менее часа назад.

И только Коротышка Арчи, завсегдатай, что оплатил грог несчастного Пэрриша и слышал если не всю беседу, то большую ее часть, не был испанцем. Родился он в Килкенни, но большую часть жизни провел у берегов Багамских островов, пока взмах сабли не лишил его трех пальцев правой руки, прервав пиратскую карьеру и позволив уйти на покой и жениться на Бетси, ямайской шлюхе редкостных достоинств. Теперь с морем его связывали лишь приступы ностальгии, заставлявшие проводить вечера в портовых кабаках, и редкие письма бывшему капитану, когда в округе происходило нечто, представлявшее интерес для Нассау или Флинта лично. 

К счастью, корабль с подходящим курсом как раз стоял в порту и был готов за пару монет доставить письмо адресату.

 

ГЛАВА 1

Если судить по выговору, Хуан Платта был родом из Бристоля. Он вложил много труда в этот выговор и заслуженно гордился им. В Лондон он прибыл месяц назад и уже успел примелькаться в порту, работая за гроши носильщиком. Однако сегодня шел набор матросов на «Фортуну», и он намеревался стать одним из них. Несмотря на полное отсутствие мореходных навыков, он был молод, здоров и физически крепок, а его лицо успело стать знакомым команде. Хуан аккуратно поставил напротив своего имени крестик — точь-в-точь как у других матросов — и стал Джоном Сильвером.

За следующую пару недель Хуан убедился, что работа моряка ему совершенно не по душе. Не то чтобы какое-то другое ремесло влекло его сильнее — безделье всегда слаще — но натирание палуб, перетаскивание тяжестей и плетение канатов никак не могли стать его любимыми занятиями. К счастью, более сложной работы ему не поручали, иначе он непременно бы что-нибудь испортил и отведал боцманских капель.

Но «Фортуна» приближалась к месту встречи, и Хуану было пора действовать. Он выведал привычки капитана Пэрриша и порой наблюдал исподтишка, как тот с беспокойством на лице перелистывает старый, уже законченный том журнала. Старина Грандал умел произвести впечатление. 

Наконец, убедившись в том, что совещание Пэрриша со старпомом и суперкарго займет достаточно времени, он прокрался в капитанскую каюту. Нужный том Хуан помнил, страница тоже нашлась с легкостью — пара предыдущих была вырвана. В свете прихваченной с собой свечи, прикусив от напряжения губу, он проверял расписание — благо, помнил его наизусть. Слухи о скрупулезности Пэрриша оправдались, и тот действительно записал все, что знал. Редкое везение, учитывая, что Хуан с ужасом готовился в рекордные сроки подделывать почерк или даже переплетать журнал заново. Он уже собирался захлопнуть журнал, когда послышались шаги, скрип петлей, и он испуганно нырнул под стол, попутно затушив свечу пальцами. Затаив дыхание, Хуан сидел под столом, сунув обожженные пальцы в рот, и благодарил всех богов за переднюю панель. В просвете между панелью и полом мелькнули туфли с железными пряжками и броские, но потрепанные полосатые чулки — точно не Пэрриш и не его прислуга. Хуан мысленно перебирал членов экипажа, пока дверь не скрипнула снова, сообщая о том, что опасность миновала. Хуан вылез из-под стола, вернул журнал на полку и медленно и осторожно ретировался.

Пиратов долго ждать не пришлось. Уже на следующий день на горизонте показался корабль, и едва впередсмотрящий разглядел флаг, как команду охватила суматоха. Знамя капитана Флинта знали все. Хуан тоже его знал, и хотя все шло по плану, беспокойство не обошло его стороной. Пираты славились своей непредсказуемостью, а до завершения задания помощи ждать было неоткуда. Пока старшие матросы пытались утихомирить команду, Хуан кинулся к капитанской каюте, словно мать к колыбели ребенка во время пожара. Несмотря на подготовку, он должен был убедиться, что журнал попадет в руки того, кто оценит его ценность и сможет довести дело до конца, а не подотрется страницами в нужнике. Если эти варвары вообще подтираются.

Нужный том лежал раскрытый рядом со своими аккуратно стоящими на полке собратьями, и на месте нужной страницы торчал лишь жалкий клочок бумаги.

Охваченный паникой, Хуан выскочил из капитанской каюты и несколько секунд метался из стороны в сторону, пока наконец не оказался у дверей трюма, молясь всем богам. Боги быстро кончились, поэтому он припомнил еще пару демонов и Сатану в придачу. У него-то наверняка особый подход к пиратам? Издали уже доносилась пальба и крики. Страница была утеряна, и оставалось лишь спасать свою шкуру. Да, Хуан помнил ее содержимое, но вся подготовка пошла насмарку, и что толку от его памяти, если его пристрелят раньше, чем он успеет рот раскрыть?

Плотно захлопнув дверь и тяжело дыша, Хуан обернулся и понял, что он в трюме не один. Полосатые чулки. Владелец их оказался коком — и весьма неплохим, судя по вкусу корабельной баланды. Тот с лицемерным злорадством обвинил Хуана в трусости, но сам собирался переждать бой в трюме, а затем напроситься к пиратам в команду. Хуан не мог, да и не хотел его судить. Корабль качнуло, они оба потеряли равновесие и упали на пол, а из-за пазухи кока выкатился цилиндрический футляр. Хуан, повинуясь путеводному инстинкту, вцепился в него взглядом, но руки его оказались не столь шустры — футляр снова скрылся у кока за пазухой. Впрочем, свою роль он сыграл.

— Что это?

— Пустяк.

— Это не похоже на пустяк. — Хуан ощутил, как его снова наполняет уверенность. Если его подозрения оправдаются, то скоро козырной туз вернется к нему в руки. — Может, подождем, пока сюда придет капитан Флинт и позволим ему принять решение.

— Ты не сделаешь этого.

— Нет? Почему нет? — И кок кинулся на него с саблей и всей яростью человека, чья жизнь висит на волоске. К счастью, в драках у Хуана было больше опыта, чем в мореходстве. Убивать он не любил, но осознание того, что каждая капля крови, потерянная противником, позволит тебе сохранить свою, вселяло будоражащую легкость. Поэтому, когда в дверях появился пират — пухлый, лысый, он не пробуждал бы страха, если бы не заряженный пистолет в руке и суровая сталь во взгляде, — Хуан лишь поднял руки вверх, демонстрируя беззащитность, и произнес:  
— Меня зовут Джон Сильвер, и я очень хороший повар.

 

* * *

Страница — а в футляре, к счастью, оказалась именно она — жгла Хуану руки. Даже первое в его жизни впечатление от Вест-Индии — море, небо, зелень, как англичане не слепнут здесь после серой унылости родных земель? — не радовало. Каса-де-Контратасьон ставила на Флинта. Вне Багам тот был известен не только безжалостностью, но и умением планировать на долгий срок, что делало его наилучшим орудием испанской короны. Хуан должен был убедиться, что расписание попало к нему в руки. Однако реальность внесла свои поправки. Хуан надеялся выполнить задание и, спрятавшись в глубине острова, дожидаться прибытия Грандала, но из-за хитрого кока шанс был упущен. А тем временем Флинт искал страницу, и попытайся Хуан довести дело до конца, он непременно привлек бы внимание к своей персоне. За ним по пятам следовали то юродивый, то каланча, бравший, судя по всему, уроки актерского мастерства у булыжника, то еще кто-то из безмозглых матросов.

Очень щедрых, впрочем, матросов. Вряд ли хоть один мужчина признался бы в этом даже самому себе, но столько шлюх — это уже перебор. В конце концов, у него один член, один рот, рук тоже всего две — к чему это расточительство? Но Хуан никогда не мог отказаться ни от чего бесплатного, да и нарушать традиции не хотелось — возможно, потратив на него столько денег, им будет жаль его прикончить. Здесь же, в борделе, он обзавелся неожиданной союзницей. В постели он едва заметил Макс — нежная кожа, приятный запах, но все продажные красотки казались ему на одно лицо. Но ум, хватка… они делали женщину по-настоящему привлекательной.

Однако у Хуана была фора. В ночи Макс помогла ему добраться до «Моржа», думая, что он хочет добыть вторую часть расписания. В журнале и правда оставалась лишняя страница, но Хуан помнил ее содержимое. Нет, он собирался подкинуть оставшуюся и бежать со всех ног.

И все же, его терзали сомнения. Он осторожно обшаривал капитанскую каюту, открывая для себя новые стороны ее владельца, которого так и не увидел. Книги, снова книги, бледный клерк на пирсе упоминал, что капитан любит читать. Латынь, боже правый, сам Хуан так и не запомнил ничего, кроме пары молитв. Смутно знакомые философы на столе — того хуже. Хуан слышал, что пираты копят драгоценные побрякушки, словно сороки, но ученые книги? Нетипично для головорезов, Флинту с Грандалом нашлось бы о чем поговорить. 

Хуан разыскал журнал, приложил вырванную страницу к ее законному месту, и уже готов был захлопнуть его — никто, кроме Флинта, не заметил бы разницы. Флинта, которого Каса-де-Контратасьон выбрала своей целью. Который может быть мертв уже через пару дней. Судя по перешептываниям в чреве корабля, команда уважала и побаивалась его, но большой любви не питала, уж слишком он держался особняком. Флинт, может, и умен, но если недовольство вырвется наружу, разве изнеженный грамотей удержит власть? Владельцем расписания может стать кто угодно, и нет уверенности, что он сумеет распорядиться им как следует. Нет, поручать судьбу всего плана клочку бумаги было опасно. Придется задержаться на «Морже», убедиться, что к месту встречи с «Уркой» прибудет лучший. Пусть Макс ищет покупателей, пусть Флинт, лысый толстячок и тот жуткий силач со светлыми, злыми глазами поборются между собой, а Хуан… что ж, Хуан вручит приз победителю.

 

* * *

Когда Хуан снова вернулся на корабль, обстановка уже была накалена до предела и грозила взрывом. Матросы столпились на верхней палубе в ожидании зрелища. И тогда он наконец увидел Флинта. Даже обыскав его каюту, полистав его книги, наслушавшись баек, Хуан не знал, чего ожидать. А говорили о нем много — Грандал в Севилье, жители Нассау, его собственные матросы — так много, что Хуан почти ожидал увидеть на его месте диву из Театро дель Принсипе. Флинт не был красавицей-певичкой, но что-то в нем от нее было. Он выглядел значительно чище остальных пиратов, его усы явно демонстрировали результат ежедневного приложения усилий и воска, военная выправка бросалась в глаза. Пальцы его украшали тяжелые кольца, и Хуан поморщился, вспомнив, каково получить такой сокровищницей по лицу.

А затем весь этот лоск спал, обнажив таящееся под кожей чудовище. Хуану приходилось участвовать в драках, но он поверить не мог, что пара ударов и один четкий взмах сабли, оборвавшие жизнь коку, и эта кровавая бойня являются по сути одним и тем же действием и ведут к одному результату. Команда вопила и улюлюкала, а капитан колотил Синглтона — того самого, со злыми глазами, — и сейчас в этом надменном щеголе было куда больше от животного, чем в его грубом противнике. Скоро Синглтон прекратил всякое сопротивление, команда притихла и ошеломленно наблюдала, как Флинт продолжал исступленно дубасить безжизненное тело, словно не мог остановиться. Когда он наконец поднял на команду пустой взгляд — который вместе с тем заглянул Хуану прямо в душу, — и на его усах не осталось ни следа воска, а лишь кровь, тревога Хуана за судьбу «Урки» испарилась. Книги книгами, но он был готов поставить на Флинта.

 

* * *

Впрочем, тот не знал о своем счастье. Спасаясь от погони, Хуану пришлось под хохот команды прыгнуть за борт, и впопыхах он больно ударился о воду. К счастью, плавать он умел, а до берега было недалеко. На берегу его должен был ждать запасной вариант, единственный, кто, по словам Макс, не побоялся бы пойти против Флинта, но Хуан уже несколько разочаровался в местной публике. Если этот самый Чарльз Вейн способен составить конкуренцию Флинту, то, скорее всего, он не менее чокнутый.

Макс, встретившая его в борделе, тоже ощущала, что откусила больше, чем может проглотить. Хуану пришлось обмануть ее, пообещав в случае опасности бежать вместе в Порт-Ройал. На мгновение он позволил себе замечтаться — и правда, хорошо бы послать все к чертям и отправиться куда подальше с красивой, смекалистой девицей и полными богатств карманами. Но, увы, никакие деньги и красавицы не помогли бы ему избежать гнева испанской короны. Да и Макс, хоть и храбрилась, кажется, не радовалась перспективе оставить Нассау позади.

Хуан был уверен, что не зря подыскал второго претендента. Несмотря на всю — увы, одностороннюю — симпатию к Флинту, за несколько дней в Нассау он уже успел поразиться импульсивности пиратов. Обычно природного обаяния хватало, чтобы выпутать Хуана из любой передряги, но здесь вся польза от него исчерпывалась тем, что, прикончив его Флинт, возможно, расстроился бы. А возможно, и нет. Раз уж шансы пересидеть опасность в укромном углу испарились, то мало было найти того, кто добудет золото. Избраннику еще и предстоит сберечь жизнь Хуана до прибытия испанской армады. Хуан намеревался поставить Флинта и Вейна в положение, когда им будет очень желанно и очень невыгодно убить его, и проверить, кто сумеет справиться со своей яростью. Впрочем, принятое решение не мешало его воображению творить яркие картины неудач. Он представлял, как оба капитана решают, что изысканное удовольствие помучить Хуана дороже любых денег, и принимаются пытать его, временами отрываясь, чтобы пообниматься и порадоваться тому, что у них, бывших соперников, нашлось общее увлечение. Хуан не знал, как выглядит Вейн, но это делало образ лишь более зловещим. И все же он притаился за камнем, отсчитывая минуты в ожидании встречи.

 

* * *

У самого его лица просвистела пуля, и Хуан кинулся бежать. За ним гнались Вейн — предсказуемо оказавшийся чокнутым — и его товарищ, что болтал на королевском английском, словно лорд. С другой стороны заходили чертов каланча с «Моржа» и сам Флинт. Все до единого — самонадеянные безумцы, Нассау просто кишел ими. Макс, такая же самонадеянная идиотка, наверняка валялась где-то мертвой. И сам Хуан скоро отправится вслед за ней, потому что он одной крови с этим проклятым городом, такой же, как все они.

Попетляв меж скал, он притаился среди юродивых и прокаженных. Он дышал через рот, чтобы не ощущать зловония, и все же мерзкий кисловатый привкус оседал у него на языке. Колотящееся сердце грозило выпрыгнуть из груди. Преследователи окружали его молча, но их выдавал шорох камней под ногами. Дрожащими руками Хуан развернул бесценную страницу и посмотрел сквозь нее на пламя костра. Попади она в руки любому из капитанов — и он все равно что покойник. Но уничтожь он ее — и ему никуда не деться, он станет единственным носителем сокровенного знания и будет вынужден следовать за ними до самой «Урки». Вдали раздался сдавленный вскрик — один из преследователей или очередной калека, который попался им под руку? Набравшись смелости, Хуан бросил страницу в огонь и, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как тлеют на бумаге оранжевые искры. Когда от злополучной страницы остался лишь пепел, он шмыгнул меж камней, надеясь спастись, и оказался лицом к лицу с Флинтом. 

— Где страница? — прорычал тот, схватив Хуана за грудки и прижимая его к скале.

— Ты ее не получишь, — начал он и испуганно запнулся, когда к его горлу прижался кинжал. — Не сейчас. Нужно отсюда уходить.

— Где ты ее спрятал? — сверху выглянул Билли, его широкая грудь закрыла обзор, и Хуан ощутил себя окончательно загнанным в угол.

— Вы смотрите на нее. — Решающий момент, то, ради чего Хуан и затеял эту дурацкую — как теперь он понимал — авантюру.

— О чем ты, твою мать, говоришь? — лицо Флинта находилось так близко, что изрыгая проклятья, он слегка обрызгал Хуана слюной.

— Ну, я не был уверен, смогу спастись от вас и того безумца, пришлось принять экстренные меры ради моего спасения, — ответил Хуан. Звук собственного голоса успокаивал, и договаривал он уже, твердо уверенный, что все повернулось именно так, как он и планировал. Глядя Флинту прямо в глаза, он легонько постучал себя указательным пальцем по виску. — Ваше расписание здесь.

Затем он победоносно усмехнулся и немедленно получил по голове.

 

* * *

Теперь, когда неприятный инцидент завершился, Хуан снова ощутил себя на коне. Это была его стихия — общение с людьми, которые ненавидели его и все же были вынуждены терпеть. С каждой обаятельной улыбкой, с каждым невинным взглядом синих глаз он ощущал свое превосходство над ними, и удовольствие от этого не умаляли даже периодические побои. К разъяренным по понятным причинам членам команды «Моржа» присоединилась хорошенькая, но тоже почему-то рассерженная незнакомка. Под их напряженными взглядами он записал часть маршрута — до определенной точки, только чтобы подтвердить качество товара. Да, черт подери, эти лица, полные гнева и беспомощности, — Хуану никогда не надоест их видеть. И только Флинт…

— Но это будет только через несколько недель. К тому времени мы, возможно, станем друзьями.

Да, он был зол. И все же он улыбался. Неуверенно, словно давно отвык от этого. И в этой улыбке сквозило почти восхищение.

Следующие дни Хуан провел, собирая информацию и внедряясь в доверие. С командой он сошелся легко, но их приязнь была непрочной, а характеры — ветреными. Теперь он знал, что Синглтон был не первым, кто пытался свергнуть Флинта, но тот каждый раз удерживал власть, а затем и возвращал себе благосклонность команды удачными грабежами. Играло свою роль и то, что его поддерживал Гейтс, всеми любимый квартирмейстер. 

В качестве то ли охранника, то ли няньки к Хуану приставили боцмана, Билли. Да, ему пришлось отучиться звать того каланчей даже мысленно. Билли принадлежал к удивительной породе людей, обладавших чудесным талантом — уважать людей глупее себя. За это в команде его ценили, и Хуан счел его полезным союзником. Тем более что Билли недолюбливал Флинта, хоть и скрывал это, а значит, если власть на корабле сменится, держаться его будет полезно. Впрочем, пока тот держал оборону. Хуан даже попытался, прослышав, что тот, к искренней печали команды, не ходит в бордель, применить свое обаяние — в конце концов, тот был вполне приятен глазу, — но Билли то ли проигнорировал его намеки, то ли вообще их не заметил. 

К Флинту ему подобраться не удавалось. Тот редко появлялся среди простых смертных, проводя большую часть времени либо в своей каюте, либо где-то в глубине острова, либо в таверне Гатри, вероятно, планируя захват «Урки». Белокурая девица оказалась Элинор Гатри, дочерью местной шишки, и практически у каждого в команде нашлось что сказать о ней. Флинт то ли трахал ее, то ли испытывал к ней отеческую привязанность. Когда получаешь информацию от матросов, создается впечатление, что все только и делают, что трахаются. В результате заговорить с Флинтом ему удалось, лишь когда корабль уже готовили к спуску на воду. Обсуждали они в основном нюансы приготовления свинины, но кажется, Хуану удалось немного продвинуться — капитан посмеивался над ним, словно над проказливым щенком. Хуану не впервой было видеть, как его собеседники безуспешно пытаются удержать на лицах суровую гримасу. Прислушиваться к нему капитан начнет нескоро, но тому уже приходилось прилагать видимые усилия, чтобы сохранять враждебность. И все же для того, чтобы укрепить свое место на корабле, Хуану нужно было большее.

Некстати оборвавшийся трос — дьявол, эти корабли и правда опасная штука, — предоставил ему этот шанс. Матросы в панике кинулись врассыпную, пытаясь спастись. Рэндалл оказался под кренящейся махиной корабля, и Морли — один из последних сторонников Синглтона, еще лелеявших надежду свергнуть капитана, — кинулся к нему на помощь. Флинт, не задумываясь, рванул следом. Зачем он рисковал собой: чтобы спасти Рэндалла или чтобы не оставить мятежнику шансов выжить? Хуану было наплевать на Рэндалла — юродивый и так ходил по грешной земле дольше, чем ему полагалось, — но мучительное желание узнать, как же поступит Флинт, заставило его уронить тесак на песок рядом с ним.

Морли не вернулся. Хуан так и не узнал, стала причиной тому жестокая случайность, или же в Каса-де-Контратасьон верно оценили характер Флинта. Он знал лишь что оказался рядом с Флинтом тогда, когда тому была нужна помощь. Впрочем, когда Рэндалла мертвым альбатросом повесили Хуану на шею, тот подумал, что, возможно, ему стоило замешкаться.

 

* * *

Во время боя с «Андромахой» Билли ухнул за борт, и Хуан даже не удивился. Он не сомневался, что Флинт столкнул его — сам Хуан поступил бы так же — и не был опечален — Билли все еще недолюбливал его. Взаимное недовольство между Флинтом и Билли назревало, матросы чувствовали конфликт и готовились назначить того предводителем восстания, каким бы ни было его собственное мнение по этому поводу. Хуан не знал, что стало последней каплей, побудившей Флинта к действиям, но в итоге получилось не намного лучше — теперь бунтом руководил Дюфрейн, размахивающий метафорическим телом Билли, словно флагом. Возможно, все еще удалось бы замять, но, когда они уже почти достигли финальной цели и «Урка» должна была вот-вот оказаться у них в руках, Гейтс, скорбящий по Билли, повернулся против Флинта. Увидев труп и выражение искреннего раскаяния на лице Флинта, Хуан понял, что им конец. 

Флинт же, кажется, не осознавал этого. Он продолжал сулить команде богатства, не понимая, что это может лишь ненадолго отвлечь внимание, но не изменит отношения к нему. Хуан, словно зачарованный, наблюдал за его потугами со смутной горечью. Флинт был той еще скотиной, но, черт возьми, горел он ярко. Возможно, именно это помешало Хуану вовремя сменить лагерь, и теперь он отправится на тот свет следом за капитаном, словно придворный шут за поверженным тираном. Сумеет ли новый капитан взять «Урку»? Мертвому Хуану это будет слабым утешением, но хоть Грандал и прочие в Каса-де-Контратасьон порадуются.

Запоздалое появление «Урки» временно захватило бунтовщиков. А вот военный корабль оказался сюрпризом — даже для Хуана. Может, его приставили, чтобы «Урку» не атаковали раньше, чем нужно? В любом случае, это дало им с Флинтом жалкий, но все же реальный шанс остаться в живых — готовясь к нежданному бою, команда машинально потянулась к привычному капитану. А тот продолжал вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, полностью уверенный в своей власти. Неужели он был настолько оторван от своих людей? Большинство матросов не семи пядей во лбу, но даже их память не столь коротка, чтобы забыть предательство. Неужели Флинт думал, что Де Грут, Хоуэлл, Дюфрейн — неглупые люди — поверят тому, кто столько раз им лгал?

— Сан-Агустин, — Дюфрейн. Какой магией, черт возьми, владел Флинт?

— Что?

— Когда военные приблизятся, нас попросят назвать последний порт захода. Сан-Агустин — ближайший. Возможно, это таможня. Они спросят о нашем грузе. Мы должны назвать любой, кроме табака. Севилья относится к табачной торговле серьезно.

— Благодарю, мистер Дюфрейн. Кто здесь говорит по-испански?

— Я, — Хуан не узнал своего голоса. Задумайся он хоть на секунду, он ни за что бы так не подставился, но чары Флинта действовали и на него. Нет, он не верил его обещаниям, понимал, что живыми им не уйти, и все же хотел слушать их вечно, изумляясь тому, что Флинт выдумает в следующий раз.

 

* * *

Среди какофонии выстрелов, треска рангоута, боевых кличей и вскриков раненых Хуан осознал, что среди сотен людей вокруг никто, кроме него, не знает, что происходит на самом деле. Пираты думали, что приплыли обогатиться, экипаж «Урки» думал, что везет золото из Гаваны в Кадис, матросы и солдаты на испанском боевом галеоне думали, что охраняют ее, чайки в небе думали, как бы выхватить из воды рыбину пожирнее, а рыбы, кажется, не думали ни о чем, если судить по их бессмысленным мордам на рыбацких прилавках. На много лиг вокруг Хуан единственный знал, как они все — кроме рыб — сюда попали, и ему начинало казаться, что все это плод его воображения. 

Заметив, как после очередного выстрела испанской пушки Флинта смыло за борт, Хуан испытал смутное удовлетворение — нет, никакой магии. Флинт платил по счетам, как и все смертные. На секунду Хуан устыдился своих мыслей, а затем — устыдился стыда. Что за польза сочувствовать мертвецу. Его лицо обожгло огнем, на корабле начался пожар. Хуан бросил матроса, чью рану зажимал руками, и выпрыгнул за борт, стремясь потушить занявшее куртку пламя. Вода приятно охладила кожу, и он уцепился за болтающуюся на волнах деревяшку. Он часто моргал, глаза щипало от пепла и соли, и, наконец, раскрыв их, он увидел рыжую макушку Флинта, исчезающую под водой. Голова у Хуана кружилась, он жадно ловил ртом воздух, и плещущиеся вокруг люди казались все на одно лицо, но не Флинт, нет, его бы он узнал где угодно. Не успев задуматься ни на секунду, он нырнул следом, схватил того за шиворот и, отталкиваясь ногами, поплыл к поверхности. Чертова туша Флинта, мокрая и безжизненная, тянула его ко дну, но ему и в голову не пришло бросить его. Вынырнув, Хуан снова схватился за дрейфующее бревно и водрузил Флинта на него грудью, облегчая себе ношу. С трудом стащил с него камзол, весивший, наверное, больше их обоих, вместе взятых, — и тот немедленно исчез под водой. Силы Хуана, казалось, иссякли в одно мгновение, и в мыслях мелькнуло — если я умру сейчас как Джон Сильвер, то, может, я и есть он? И все же он, не выпуская ни бревна, ни безжизненного тела — только не останавливаться, только не думать — погреб к берегу.

Прибой оказался на их стороне, и последней волной Хуана выбросило на мелководье, словно кита. Бревно вырвалось из-под его слабеющей руки и несильно стукнуло по голове на прощанье. Он лежал, крепко сжав Флинта в объятьях и уставившись пустым взглядом в голубое небо. Пошевелился Хуан, лишь когда прибой начал вымывать под ними подобие могилы. Он повернул голову и заметил Рэндалла — тот потерял где-то свой протез и неловко, но целеустремленно выползал на берег, словно диковинное трехногое животное. После неожиданного спасения от Де Грута Хуан был счастлив его видеть.

— Рэндалл! Как ты выбрался? — хрипло произнес он и закашлялся. Тот остановился, молча задрал мокрую рубашку, открыв поблекшее изображение свиньи на боку — оберег от утопления, — и широко улыбнулся. Хуан с трудом перевернулся — черт возьми, если калека справился, то и он сможет, — и последним рывком вытащил Флинта на берег.

 

* * *

Они взяли испанский корабль. Нет, правда. Хуан сам не мог в это поверить, но Флинт восстал из мертвых, как ебаный Господь, и уже пару минут спустя умудрился перевернуть ситуацию с ног на голову.

Хуан едва не поддался соблазну отправиться в Сан-Агустин одному. С трудом, но он добрался бы до форта, отправил весточку Грандалу. Возможно, тот даже добился бы приказа ослабить охрану вокруг золота «Урки», чтобы пиратам было легче захватить его. Но это заняло бы несколько дней, и Флинт, скорее всего, был бы уже мертв. После чудесного спасения снова подвергать его опасности стало бы кощунством. А Хуан понимал, что Флинта не уговоришь бросить золото. Оно зачаровывало всех вокруг, и Хуан уже ощущал его колдовство на себе. Он не лгал, когда говорил, что любит деньги — женился бы на них, ответь они ему однажды взаимностью. Он легко признавался в этом — как ни странно, это вызывало у людей доверие. Алчность понимал каждый, а жадный человек казался предсказуемым и логичным. Но золото «Урки» было не просто грудой слитков, оно, словно пустынный мираж, становилось для каждого именно тем, что он желал получить. Его окружал ореол несбыточных мечтаний. Говоря о свободе, Хуан уже видел, как по окончании операции Грандал одобрительно похлопает его по плечу и скажет, что Каса-де-Контратасьон благодарна ему и готова отпустить на все четыре стороны. Дьявол, сколько можно, однажды вытащив человека из петли, заставлять его снова лезть в нее? Он никогда больше не появится в Испании. Нет, во всей Европе. Снова сменит имя. Поселится подальше от чертова моря, чертовых пиратов и чертовой политики, в одном из тех благословенных краев, где летают разноцветные птицы, фрукты падают прямо в рот, а на целые мили вокруг не найти человека с кожей бледнее угля… 

Флинт, наверное, тоже видел перед собой нечто особенное, и это заставляло его совершать невероятные чудеса. Хуан участвовал в каждом этапе захвата, и все же теперь ему казалось, что он присутствовал на ярмарочном представлении, где наблюдал за каждым движением шарлатана — и все же не видел ничего. Вот Флинт, окровавленный, лежит на песке без сознания, а вот он стоит на палубе испанского корабля, и команда, что еще недавно желала ему смерти, готова принять его назад. Казалось, Флинт был способен добиться всего, чего бы ни пожелал. Поистине, желай он помилования — и его бы получил. О, Флинт снова станет капитаном, в этом Хуан не сомневался. Как и в том, что тот добудет золото и доставит его в Нассау. И Хуану адски хотелось видеть, как ему это удастся.

 

* * *

Второй раз добиться симпатии команды оказалось труднее — их неприязнь к Флинту распространилась и на Хуана, — но все же ему это удалось. Пожалуй, его не выгонят по прибытии в Нассау. Большинство пиратов — Дюфрейн не в счет — легко злились и легко прощали, а в течение долгих унылых дней в море, где из развлечений только карты, в которые даже делать ставки нельзя, да губная гармошка, они были рады шуту. Хуана не обижало, когда над ним смеялись, — в конечном счете он всегда смеялся последним. Даже с Рэндаллом стало легче, хотя Хуан так и не добился внятного ответа на вопрос, почему тот решил спасти его во время бунта.

Но Флинт, конечно, не мог просто так найти с кем-то общий язык. Ему нужна была власть, уважение, страх. И все же, несмотря ни на что, команда доверяла ему — как только запахло жареным, как только Дюфрейн запаниковал, они снова вернулись к нему. В их отношениях не было места любви, лишь ненависть и доверие. Словно в представлениях Панча и Джуди, где муж и жена колотят друг друга что есть мочи, а затем мирятся, пропускают по рюмашке и вместе идут бить соседа. 

Под вечер, заметив, как Флинт выходит из лазарета на средней палубе, Хуан в который раз поразился этому удивительному противоречию. Флинт не пострадал в бою, единственная его рана была нанесена Дюфрейном во время мятежа. Теперь ее обрабатывал и перевязывал человек, принимавший в этом мятеже активное участие, и Флинта, кажется, это совершенно не беспокоило. На нем был новый камзол — черный, из испанской кожи. Хуан запоздало осознал, что они на испанском корабле и Флинт снял этот камзол с испанского капитана, но вины не ощутил. Судьба этих людей была решена уже тогда, когда их приставили охранять «Урку», и решили ее отнюдь не англичане.

Да и, черт возьми, вряд ли этот камзол сидел на испанском капитане так же хорошо, как на Флинте.

— Поздравляю, капитан, — произнес Хуан, опираясь боком о деревянную переборку под нависающей верхней палубой. Флинт резко обернулся, только сейчас заметив его. 

— Какого хера тебе надо, Сильвер?

— Всего лишь выразить свою радость по поводу того, что наш общий план удался. — Хуан невинно взмахнул руками, демонстрируя ладони. — Вы теперь снова переберетесь в капитанскую каюту? А я-то уже начал привыкать спать с вами в соседних гамаках в кубрике, преломлять хлеб, как с простым матросом… впрочем, вы, наверное, чудовищно страдали все это время.

— Сильвер, поверь, я достаточно в своей жизни лазил по реям и спал в гамаках, — закатил глаза Флинт.

— С простыми матросами? — ляпнул Хуан и ухмыльнулся. Двусмысленность заставила Флинта шире распахнуть глаза от удивления, он нахмурился и смерил Хуана взглядом с головы до пят, словно видел его впервые. Под столь пристальным наблюдением по спине Хуана побежали мурашки. Его охватило странное безрассудство, а сердце словно бы подпрыгивало с каждым ударом. Видя, как Флинт раз за разом совершает невозможное, Хуану начало казаться, что он защищен от напастей судьбы теми же богами. Сделав глубокий вдох, он мысленно выругался и прижался сомкнутыми губами к губам Флинта. Он и сам не знал, как решился на это. Флинт, безусловно, был привлекателен, но рисковать испортить отношения, когда на кону стоит столько… Его уверенность улетучилась столь же внезапно, как и пришла. Отстранившись, он съежился в ожидании удара, но Флинт застал его врасплох: схватил за грудки, резко развернулся — Хуану показалось, что на секунду его ноги оторвались от земли, — и прижал к переборке.

— Какого хера ты надеешься этим добиться, маленькая тварь? — прорычал Флинт. Зрачки его расширились, ноздри затрепетали — дьявол, гнев бывал очень похож на возбуждение. 

— Я всего лишь надеялся приятно провести вечер... капитан. — Ему показалось, или Флинт сглотнул? — Обещаю, что завтра обо всем забуду. Или я могу забыть уже сейчас. — Хуан улыбнулся. — Без обид.

Флинт несколько секунд смотрел на него, словно ища подвох. А затем снова рывком приподнял его от земли и впился в губы. Целовался он умело, но слишком жадно, как будто боялся, что стоит ему притормозить — и Хуан оттолкнет его. Когда Флинт оторвался от его губ, Хуан, временно забывший, что должен дышать, со стоном втянул воздух. Голова у него кружилась.

— Молчи! Нас услышат, — прошипел Флинт.

Хуан оторопело вытаращился на него:  
— Капитан, у вас на борту человек, который ебет козу, и ему за это не грозит ничего, кроме пары дружеских тумаков.

— Возможно, будь я козой, моя жизнь была бы проще, — мрачно ответил Флинт и выпустил его.

Хуан рассмеялся:  
— Капитан, команда терпеть вас не может. Кое-кто даже ненавидит. Возможно, однажды они убьют вас. Но причиной этому будет отнюдь не пол ваших любовников. — И все же, потакая подозрительности Флинта, Хуан потянул его в сторону капитанской каюты.

Вдоль иллюминаторов в каюте тянулась узкая койка — редкая роскошь на корабле. Флинт, то ли по привычке, то ли боясь скатиться во время качки, приказал натянуть рядом гамак, однако теперь койке нашлось применение.

Признаться, Хуан слегка нервничал. Ему раньше не случалось находить себя в положении катамита — к чему рисковать оказаться у позорного столба, когда в мире достаточно легкомысленных кабацких служанок, готовых поделиться лаской за пару любезных слов, и подвыпивших моряков в темноте доков, согласных удовлетвориться рукой или губами, лишь бы не обмениваться именами и не встречаться взглядом. Теперь, глядя, как Флинт сосредоточенно расстегивает пуговицы на брюках, он побаивался грядущей боли, хотя и понимал, что, будь она поистине невыносимой, охотников до подобных занятий не нашлось бы. Впрочем, Флинт и тут удивил его. Толкнув его плашмя на койку, он уселся сверху, перекинув ноги по обе стороны, посмотрел Хуану в лицо, будто не мог понять, как тот тут оказался, выругался, снова вскочил и принялся стаскивать с себя сапоги. Если бы не возбуждение, это показалось бы Хуану комичным, но вместо этого он попытался предложить помощь:  
— Капитан, может, я…

— Заткнись. — Флинт избавился от брюк, но, к разочарованию Хуана, подол длинной белой рубахи сразу скрыл его пах. Наконец он снова оседлал бедра Хуана, ухватив его за плечо для равновесия. Другой рукой он вытащил член Хуана из ширинки, некрепко, но уверенно обхватил его и провел вдоль — вверх и вниз — пока тот окончательно не встал. Хуан с негромким свистом втянул воздух. Флинт не смотрел ему в лицо, сосредоточив пристальный, невидящий взгляд, который Хуан не раз видел на его лице в бою, где-то в районе ключиц. Флинт отпустил его член, и Хуан чуть было не застонал от разочарования, но тот сунул указательный и средний пальцы себе в рот, и у Хуана окончательно перехватило дыхание, а брови поползли вверх. Рука на его плече сжалась до боли, а вторую Флинт запустил себе за спину, и хотя Хуан лишь смутно видел, как та двигается под подолом рубахи, картины, что рисовало его воображение, будоражили. У него промелькнула мысль, что слюны явно недостаточно — прикушенная губа, напряженная гримаса на лице Флинта подтверждали это — но сказать об этом он не решился. Наконец, Флинт на мгновение перевел взгляд на его лицо, вцепился рукой в раму иллюминатора, приподнялся, и член Хуана обхватила горячая, тесная плоть. 

— Флинт! — выдохнул он, но тот, не обратив внимания на нарушение субординации, крепко зажмурился и начал двигаться — слишком резко, наверняка причиняя себе боль. Пальцы все так же сжимали плечо, а вес Флинта придавливал к койке, не давая пошевелиться, но удовольствие, слишком яркое, слишком насыщенное — неужели что-то столь незатейливое и приятное может вызывать такие сложные чувства? — вынуждало его тщетно подаваться бедрами вверх, навстречу толчкам. В отличие от Флинта, Хуан не закрывал глаз, боялся даже моргнуть, пропустить хоть мгновение, и его взгляд цеплялся за незначительные детали — напряженные связки на шее Флинта, тени, что отбрасывали его ресницы на бледную кожу, веснушки на щеках. Боже, он никогда не замечал, что у грозного капитана Флинта есть веснушки… На подоле белой рубахи проступило влажное пятно, вздыбленная, ставшая полупрозрачной ткань, облегала возбужденный член, покачивавшийся с каждым толчком. Хуан потянулся к нему, но Флинт внезапно открыл глаза и хлестко ударил его по руке. Хуан ойкнул от боли и неожиданности, но вскрик перешел в сдавленный стон, когда пальцы Флинта неожиданно нежно скользнули вверх по его груди и легли на шею, не сжимая, но лишь намекая на возможность. Тот выпустил раму, откинул подол рубахи и начал все так же резко, решительно ласкать свой член, не издавая ни звука, выдавая удовольствие лишь тяжелым дыханием. Без достаточной опоры ритм сбился, и Хуан наконец получил возможность впиться пальцами в колено Флинта и начать двигаться самому, подводя себя все ближе к грани. Наконец Флинт кончил — так и не издав ни единого звука, уставившись невидящим взглядом Хуану в грудь и оросив его рубашку своим семенем, — и его мышцы крепко сжались вокруг члена, но двигаться он не прекратил, и спустя несколько толчков Хуан тоже излился, наконец зажмурившись от переизбытка ощущений. Когда искры перестали плясать на внутренней стороне его век, он не стал открывать глаз — глупая, уязвимая привычка. Его тело охватила приятная нега, и он уже был готов заснуть, когда Флинт слез с его колен и столкнул его с койки на пол.

— Эй, какого черта!

— Это качка, — невозмутимо ответил Флинт и, самую чуточку прихрамывая, направился к рукомойнику. — Убирайся отсюда.

 

* * *

Иногда Хуану казалось, что законы природы в Нассау работают не так, как везде. Казалось бы — войти в порт, набрать новых людей в команду, возможно, пообещать поделиться еще с кем-то из капитанов, развернуться и плыть обратно за золотом. Вместо этого форт занял чокнутый Вейн, Флинт разозлился и окончательно перестал внимать голосу разума, а сам Хуан наткнулся на берегу на живого покойника. Слишком живого на свой вкус. Однако Билли Бонс, в роду которого, кажется, были русалки, почему-то не держал на Флинта зла. Он вообще вел себя странно. Хуан слышал, что, пережив тяжкие испытания, люди становятся замкнутыми и молчаливыми, но Бонс говорил — неожиданно много и красноречиво. Если раньше непроницаемость его лица сообщала о неумении выражать свои чувства, то теперь Хуан не был уверен, что за маской хоть что-то есть.

Флинт был поглощен попытками выбить Вейна из форта. А затем — спасением какой-то девицы, выкуп за которую никак не мог превзойти золота «Урки». И хотя Хуан убеждал себя, что в конечном счете тот вернется за золотом — ну, не может нормальный человек оставить груду сокровищ валяться на песке, — он осознавал, что с каждым предпринятым Флинтом действием путь между ним и золотом «Урки» становится все длиннее. Надежду вселяло лишь то, что после захвата испанского корабля Флинт стал больше доверять Хуану, хотя ни словом, ни жестом не упоминал произошедшего между ними и, увы, не выражал желания повторить. Однако он все чаще поручал ему задания и, кажется, ценил его специфические таланты. Именно поэтому Хуан оставался рядом. Золото никуда не денется, а рядом с Флинтом его собственные шансы на выживание немного выше. 

И все же впервые в жизни Хуан ощутил, что способен на большее, чем выживание. Люди слушали его, и не только когда он шутил. Он мирил и ссорил, осторожно направлял симпатии обитателей Нассау в сторону Флинта, и в голову ему все чаще закрадывалась мысль, что такую власть нельзя выпускать из рук. Он не обольщался — капитана из него бы не вышло. Он ничего не смыслил в мореплавании, посредственно дрался, да и сам, если честно, считал себя трусом. Он не стеснялся этого — храбрецы умирают куда чаще. Но чем сильнее Флинта уносило в сторону от целей Хуана, тем сильнее было искушение намекнуть команде, что золото вот оно, совсем рядом, только руку протяни. Лишь осознание, что ссориться с Флинтом опасно, удерживало его на грани.

— Есть еще один голос, — наконец набрался смелости выразить мнение он, — с которым у меня проблемы. Пожалуй, вы могли бы помочь мне с ним.

— Чей же он? — Флинт листал книгу под навесом хижины.

— Мой, — искренне ответил Хуан. — Когда мы вернулись сюда, вы сказали, что пройдет неделя, может две, прежде чем прибудет испанское подкрепление и золото будет окончательно утеряно.

Он знал, что подкрепления можно не ждать. Но то, что Флинта не заботили временные рамки, вселяло беспокойство.

— Да, — подтвердил тот.

— А что случится, если мы выиграем голосование, но девицу не доставят вовремя? Вейн откажется. Будет тянуть время, чтобы добиться лучших условий. Это вполне вероятный исход. — Хуан внимательно наблюдал, как мрачнеет лицо Флинта. — Как долго мы будем ждать, что ситуация разрешится сама?

— Золото всё ещё в приоритете, — оборвал его Флинт. — Ничего не изменилось. — И решительно добавил: — Даю тебе слово.

Хуан хотел ему верить. Но, кажется, уже не умел.

Когда Винсент и Николас вернулись, Хуан ощутил небывалую гордость — послушав его, они согласились солгать Флинту. После того как их капитан приложил столько усилий, чтобы создать себе репутацию человека, которого нужно бояться, они все равно послушались Хуана. Да, они поступили, как идиоты, но его собственные, родные идиоты, и в этот момент он почти любил их. Он не мог упустить шанса. Его терзало желание пойти дальше, проверить, как далеко простирается его власть. Они солгали Флинту ради него. Готовы ли они убить? Не из ненависти, а лишь по его приказу. Готовы ли они убить именно Флинта? Хуан знал, что они бы не преуспели, и все же в его мечтах агония на лице Флинта переплеталась с гримасой эротического наслаждения, когда тот с последним вздохом признавал Хуана ровней. Он желал этого больше богатств, больше свободы, и это пугало до безумия. Нужно было бежать. Покончить с золотом и бежать с этого чертова острова, который, словно песня сирены, путал его мысли и заставлял желать несбыточного.

— Нет никаких «мы», — сообщил он Флинту. — «Мы» перестали заниматься общим делом где-то час назад.

— Как так? — переспросил тот.

— Я думаю, что достаточно понятно объяснил природу моего участия, — резко ответил Хуан, словно срывая прилипший к ране бинт. — Целью было золото. Теперь золота нет…

Но сладостная мелодия не умолкала.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь. Им нужна твоя помощь.

— Да неужели, — Хуан не верил, не мог поверить. — Не пытайтесь убедить меня, чтобы я сделал это ради их будущего.

— Ради своего, — ответил Флинт. — Эти люди слушают тебя. Им не плевать на то, что ты скажешь. Не плевать на то, что ты думаешь и что ты хочешь, чтобы они думали. Где ещё у тебя есть подобное? Где ещё ты проснёшься утром и будешь что-то значить?

Впервые за годы мысль о привязанности не заставляла призрак гарроты сжиматься на шее.

Позже, в очередной раз вложив в умы матросов идеи, в которые не верил сам, Хуан снова нагрянул к Флинту в хижину на берегу. Тот мрачно сидел за столом, свечи отбрасывали ему на лицо зловещие тени, и Хуану показалось, что он зашел в неподходящее время. И все же нужно было принять решение.

— Ну как, этого достаточно? — спросил он.

— Что? — растерянно переспросил Флинт. — Ах да. — Он потер лоб пальцами. — Ты отлично справился. Осталось только дождаться вестей от Элинор.

— Раз уж остается только ждать, могу я задать вам личный вопрос? — Хуан оперся спиной о деревянный столб, поддерживающий крышу хижины.

— Ты же все равно его задашь, — со вздохом ответил Флинт. Хуан счел это дозволением.

— Значит, Дюфрейн был прав, и вы изначально хотели добиться помилования?

— Нет, — ответил Флинт, — Тогда речь шла о помиловании лично для меня. Для одного кающегося труса. — Перо в его пальцах сломалось. — Теперь же мы будем требовать помилования для всех, и не умоляя о снисхождении, а потому, что достойны его. Готовы начать жизнь с чистого листа. — Он замолк, а затем горько усмехнулся: — Знаешь, Сильвер, я давно мечтал об этом. Взять весло, повернуться к морю спиной и идти, пока весло не примут за лопату. Где это случится, там и будет мой дом.

По его тону Хуан смутно догадался, что это цитата, но откуда — не вспомнил. И все же он мог понять эти чувства.

— Скажите, капитан, сколько лет вы командуете «Моржом»?

— Десять, — ответил тот, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Долгий срок… — протянул Хуан. — Не уверен, что хоть одним ремеслом занимался вполовину так долго. Мне всегда не хватало терпения. Но скажите, вы уверены, что после всех этих лет сможете перестать видеть в лопате весло?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я расскажу вам историю. — Флинт закатил глаза, и Хуан усмехнулся. — Несколько лет назад я жил в Бате, и мне пришлось спешно покинуть его из-за разногласий с местными властями. — Флинт фыркнул. — Приют я нашел в деревеньке неподалеку, в доме у одной зажиточной вдовы. Мы провели вместе чуть менее полугода. Несмотря на зрелый возраст, она была весела и полна энтузиазма, а какой у нее был повар… мне стыдно даже думать о том, что я смею носить одно звание с этим кудесником. Пожалуй, наберись я терпения, мне даже перепало бы кое-что из наследства. — Хуан скользнул взглядом к Флинту, проверяя, не потерял ли тот интереса. — Однако все кончилось тем, что на одном из ее званых ужинов я стащил драгоценный гребень из волос ее близкой подруги и был таков. — Он вздохнул. — Обидно, но камни оказались стекляшками. Вы понимаете, что я хочу сказать?

— Что вора могила исправит? — усмехнулся Флинт.

— Почти, — ответил Хуан. — Что привычка — вторая натура.

На несколько секунд Флинт замолк.

— Я думаю, ты сам не веришь в свои слова, Сильвер, — неожиданно произнес он. — Иначе не гнался бы за золотом «Урки». Та сила, что заставила тебя украсть гребень, а затем и расписание, твердит тебе, что однажды может перепасть нечто большее, чем деньги.

И Хуан сломался. Он отправился к Макс и рассказал ей о сокровищах — хитрая девица и сама сможет их добыть. Неспроста она первой в Нассау притронулась к драгоценному футляру. Пусть тратит золото, на что только ей в голову взбредет, пока не выстрелят испанские пушки. А Хуан тем временем понаблюдает, как далеко вглубь суши успеет зайти команда столь дорогих его сердцу идиотов с веслами. 

* * *  
Впервые Хуан встретил Миранду на камбузе. Он как раз потрошил рыбу, а Рэндалл привычно чистил картофель, когда она остановилась в дверях. Некоторое время они молчали.

— Чем могу быть полезен? — наконец поднял голову Хуан. Гостья, уверенно лавируя меж кухонной утвари и мешков, подошла одному из бочонков, провела по нему пальцем, проверяя чистоту, и села.

— Меня зовут Миранда, — сообщила она. — Но вы можете звать меня миссис Барлоу.

— Джон Сильвер. — И Хуан протянул ей вымазанную в рыбьем жире руку. Миранда, не задумываясь, пожала ее, а затем достала из привязанного к поясу кармана платок и начисто вытерлась. Она не была красива в классическом смысле — привлекательна, безусловно, но отнюдь не юна, возможно постарше Флинта, и в чертах ее лица чудилось нечто лошадиное. И все же, если любовницы Флинта выглядят именно так, у Хуана изначально не было шансов. Каждый ее шаг и жест лучились поистине королевским достоинством. Каждый проницательный взгляд карих глаз твердил, что их обладательнице бесполезно лгать.

— А вы? — вежливо спросила она у Рэндалла.

— Нет, — коротко ответил тот, не отвлекаясь от работы.

— А это Рэндалл, и он не разговаривает во время чистки картошки. Это слишком важная задача.

Миранда улыбнулась:  
— Нам стоило бы поучиться подобному рвению. Я зашла поговорить с вами об Абигайль.

— Со мной? — с недоумением переспросил Хуан.

— Да. — Она сложила руки на груди и обхватила себя двумя пальцами за подбородок. — Бедная девочка последние дни питалась одним червивым хлебом. Боюсь, что корабельную пищу она не потянет.

Хуан пожал плечами:  
— Наш выбор невелик, но могу поискать что-нибудь. У меня есть немного свежей рыбы, так что я готовлю похлебку. Могу отлить ей немного, прежде чем добавлю соленую треску. — Он перешел на театральный шепот: — Только капитану не рассказывайте, он говорит — никаких привилегий никому!

Миранда по-девичьи хихикнула:  
— Не волнуйтесь, с Джеймсом я поговорю.

— С Джеймсом, — хмыкнул Хуан, но та лишь безмятежно улыбнулась и ничего не ответила. 

— Что еще едят больные? — спросил он.

— У вас есть фрукты или овощи? — спросила Миранда.

— Э… Изюм? — с надеждой предложил Хуан, заканчивая с рыбиной. Почему-то мысль о том, что эта женщина покинет камбуз разочарованной, беспокоила его.

Та лишь вздохнула.

— А. Еще есть бобы, — запоздало вспомнил Хуан. — И овсянка. Но это не овощ.

Миранда негромко рассмеялась.

— Вы забавный, мистер Сильвер, — сообщила она. — Совсем как в рассказах Джеймса.

— Капитан рассказывал обо мне? — удивился Хуан.

— О, исключительно дурное, — Миранда снова улыбнулась. — Но от него и это много значит.

От смущения Хуан сосредоточился на следующей рыбине.

— А хлеб у вас есть? — продолжила Миранда.

— Только галеты, — ответил Хуан. — Есть мука, но я не умею печь.

— Плохой кок, — внес свое веское мнение Рэндалл.

Хуан вздохнул.

— Я тоже не очень-то хорошо готовлю, — призналась Миранда и поболтала ногами, словно ребенок. — Но, возможно, вдвоем мы справимся.

— Вдвоем? — переспросил Хуан.

— Ну разумеется, — ответила она. — На сегодня Абигайль хватит похлебки и овсянки, она еще очень слаба. Но завтра я помогу вам с хлебом, это наименьшее, что я могу сделать.

— Капитану это не понравится, — заметил Хуан.

— О, мистер Сильвер… — Миранда лукаво улыбнулась и спрыгнула с бочки. — Если бы я делала только то, что нравится Джеймсу, моя жизнь была бы невероятно скучной.

* * *

Глядя, как тело Николаса падает с высоты, и слыша хруст костей, Хуан ощутил бессильную ярость. Он не планировал этого. Предупреждая Винсента о возможных проблемах, он лишь надеялся, что тот образумит товарища. Хуан и сам не знал, почему насмешки Николаса уязвили его — никогда раньше он не боялся показаться смешным. Никогда раньше у него не было репутации, которую хотелось бы защитить. Но как легко эти люди шли к нему в руки, так же легко они вышли из-под контроля, стоило ему отвернуться. Он желал знать, смогут ли они убить по его приказу. Теперь он понимал, что они готовы счесть приказом случайный взгляд. От этой мысли ему становилось страшно, и больше всего он боялся самого себя. Что в следующих раз они прочтут в его глазах? И главное, если они готовы убивать с такой легкостью, смогут ли они ради него удержаться от убийства?

Беспокойные мысли продолжали осаждать его и на следующее утро, когда Миранда снова зашла на камбуз.

— Вы кажетесь встревоженным, мистер Сильвер, — заметила она.

— Не волнуйтесь, миссис Барлоу, с вашим появлением все мои тревоги испарились, — широко улыбнулся Хуан.

— Вы, мистер Сильвер, тот еще плут, — усмехнулась Миранда. — Я пришла помочь вам с хлебом, как и обещала.

— Стоит ли утруждаться ради одного завтрака? — спросил он. — Я слышал, капитан и мистер Де Грут сумели ускорить наше прибытие в Чарльзтаун.

— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, — вновь сказала она. — Если наставник из меня выйдет не слишком дурной, вы будете радовать команду свежим хлебом еще долго после нашего расставания. Где у вас мука?

Хуан указал на нужный мешок.

— Разве для хлеба не нужны яйца? — спросил он. — Их у нас нет. И дрожжей тоже.

— Удивительно, как вы выносите это, — Миранда с сожалением покачала головой. — А я-то считала, что если мне повезло не страдать морской болезнью, то путь в море открыт. Обойдемся тем, что есть. Если однажды судьба снова сведет нас, я научу вас делать хлебную закваску. Просейте пока муку в таз побольше, мистер Сильвер.

Тот принялся за работу.

— Как поживает мисс Эш? — спросил он.

— Все еще немного потрясена, — ответила Миранда, отмеряя соль и масло. — Но в компании ей лучше. Вчера, во время беседы с Джеймсом и мистером… — Миранда запнулась, очевидно, не зная фамилии, — Билли, она оживилась. Кажется, тот ей приглянулся.

— Билли не трахается, — машинально ляпнул Хуан — и проклял себя за то, что не подобрал слов поделикатнее.

Миранда и глазом не моргнула.

— Не уверена, что Абигайль уже интересует подобное, — задумчиво сообщила она. — Хотя через пару лет она достигнет брачного возраста. — Миранда вздохнула. — Удивительно, как быстро растут дети, когда не видишь их. Бедная девочка, ее злоключения еще далеко не окончены.

— Через пару часов она будет со своим отцом, — заметил Хуан. — Разве худшее не позади?

— Теперь налейте воды, — сообщила Миранда, поставив таз на пол, и продолжала: — Абигайль провела несколько недель у пиратов. Ей придется побороться за свою репутацию в свете.

— Но она же была в плену! — поразился Хуан. — Говорят, Вейн даже велел своим людям не трогать ее.

— Общество редко снисходительно к жертвам, — вздохнула Миранда, наблюдая, как Хуан льет воду из ведра. — Вероятно, в течение года слухи утихнут, но я хотела бы быть рядом, чтобы поддержать ее. Достаточно, — прервала она его. — Теперь тесто нужно замесить. 

Хуан присел на пол и робко пощупал липкую массу. Миранда рассмеялась.

— Оно вас не укусит, мистер Сильвер. — Она села по другую сторону от таза, целомудренно подвернув под себя подол платья, схватила Хуана за запястье и силой сунула его руку в таз. — Теперь вторую, — скомандовала она и сама запустила руки в тесто. — А теперь мните. Вы напоминаете мне, как я сама училась когда-то. Поражаюсь, как у Джеймса хватило терпения.

Хуан пытался повторять за ней, но вяз в белом месиве, словно в болоте.

— Вы читаете? — сменила тему миссис Барлоу.

— Почему у меня такое чувство, что вы задаете этот вопрос каждому? — усмехнулся Хуан.

— Потому что так и есть, — улыбнулась в ответ та. — Так что же?

— Вы имеете в виду, умею ли я читать или читаю ли я ради удовольствия? — спросил Хуан.

— А на что вы бы предпочли ответить?

— Я умею читать, — сообщил Хуан.

— А второй вопрос? — Миранда лукаво усмехнулась.

— Так, значит, никакого выбора не было? — фыркнул Хуан. Кажется, тесто начинало поддаваться.

— Его никогда нет. — И она улыбнулась снова, но в этот раз в улыбке сквозила горечь.

— Читаю, если книга случайно попадет ко мне в руки, — Хуан поймал себя на мысли, что отвечает, лишь чтобы стереть меланхолию с ее лица. — Но я всегда считал, что лучшие истории передаются устно.

— Но тогда ведь история будет меняться с каждым рассказчиком, — заметила Миранда. — Хватит. Теперь тесту нужно постоять около получаса. Накройте его тканью, мистер Сильвер. — Она критически огляделась вокруг. — Желательно чистой.

Хуан разыскал пустой мешок и с подозрением понюхал его. Пахло мукой и немного мышами. Он встряхнул мешок и чихнул.

— Будьте здоровы, — машинально пожелала Миранда. Хуан фыркнул и накрыл тесто мешком.

— В этом вся суть, — наконец ответил он. — Таким образом, вы получаете не одну историю, а множество. И каждая что-то говорит о рассказчике.

— А ваши истории говорят о вас, мистер Сильвер? — Миранда вытерла пальцы о все тот же мешок. 

Хуан снова устроился на полу напротив Миранды и поднес ладонь к лицу. Расправил пальцы и с отвращением уставился на них — тонкие ниточки теста притягивали их один к другому.

— О, все мои истории обо мне, миссис Барлоу, — ответил он. — И каждая — чистая правда.

Миранда, задумчиво улыбаясь, покачала головой.

— И все-таки мне стоит одолжить вам книгу, — сообщила она. — У Джеймса в каюте как раз завалялась одна такая, что вам подойдет.

— Капитан вряд ли обрадуется пропаже.

— Ему она все равно не нравится, — отмахнулась Миранда. — Слишком легкомысленная для него. Хотя мне она кажется довольно грустной, если вчитаться. 

— Вы и правда любите книги, миссис Барлоу, — протянул Хуан. Та с любопытством глянула на него, ожидая продолжения. — Пока вы не заговорили о них, я понять не мог, что вас связывает с капитаном.

— Почему же? — Взгляд Миранды стал неожиданно серьезным. Хуан поежился. 

— Ну, я осознаю, что он привлекательный мужчина…

— Вот как? — так же невозмутимо произнесла она. Хуан уставился в таз с тестом.

— Но мне казалось, что для вас у него слишком мрачный нрав, — проклиная себя, закончил он. Почему-то эта женщина вселяла в него смутное беспокойство, заставляющее говорить первое, что взбредет в голову, лишь бы не допустить молчания.

Миранда вздохнула.

— Я бы хотела сказать, что раньше характер Джеймса был легче, но увы. Скорее, моей ветрености хватало на всех нас. — Странно, она не производила впечатления легкомысленной особы. — Возможно, если бы в свое время я не стала потакать ему, настояла бы на том, чтобы поселиться в Нассау, поближе к нему, все бы вышло иначе. Но Джеймс слишком пекся о моей безопасности.

Лепешки вышли неплохими, хотя Хуан так и не понял, зачем Миранда вытирала их все тем же многострадальным мешком. 

— Теперь капните на каждую немного оливкового масла, — велела она и без единого слова скрылась за дверью. Пожав плечами, Хуан сосредоточился на лепешках, но Миранда вернулась спустя несколько минут. Она протянула ему книгу, но затем на ее лице мелькнуло сомнение.

— Простите, я не подумала, что вы, вероятно, не знаете испанского.

— Знаю. Но не очень хорошо, — соврал Хуан.

Он успел разобрать название — «Ласарильо из Тормеса», пока Миранда не положила книгу на уголок стола.

— Замечательно. Только руки вымойте. Я была бы рада обсудить ее с вами, но Джеймс говорит, что мы почти прибыли. Берегите себя, мистер Сильвер.

— И вы себя, миссис Барлоу, — он усмехнулся. — Ребята с ума сойдут, когда услышат, что мне довелось пообщаться с вами. Они считают вас ведьмой.

Миранда меланхолично улыбнулась.

— Если бы, мистер Сильвер. Если бы.


	2. Chapter 2

ГЛАВА 2

В день, когда Сильвер очнулся впервые, тела погибших от рук команды Вейна предали воде. Его тошнило, а голова кружилась от лауданума, но Малдун настоял на его присутствии и помог доковылять до борта. Впившись в край, Сильвер наблюдал, как зашитые в гамаки тела исчезают в пучине. Молитву читал Флинт — Сильвер ни разу не слышал, чтобы тот делал это раньше, только Гейтс, Билли или Дюфрейн. Голос Флинта, хриплый, гулкий, звучал, словно со дна океана, а сам он с каждым исчезающим в воде свертком слегка кивал головой — самая толика движения, вряд ли заметная кому-то, кроме Сильвера, — словно хотел сигануть следом. Церемония закончилась, Флинт приказал выдать всем дополнительную порцию рома, и матросы начали постепенно разбредаться, желая утолить свои печали в иллюзорном уединении трюма или разделить их с товарищами в кубрике, копя силы для грядущего дня. «Пока море не отдаст своих мертвых», — гудел в его ушах голос Флинта. Док Хоуэлл остановился в паре ярдов от Сильвера, бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд и опустил за борт еще один сверток, слишком маленький, чтобы содержать в себе тело. У Сильвера из груди с клекотом вырвался негромкий истерический смех. Он все еще ощущал руки своих людей, сжимающиеся на его плечах и коленях. Видел, как беззвучно раскрываются их рты, но не слышал слов сквозь пушечные выстрелы. Док с беспокойством посмотрел на него и подошел ближе:  
— Вам лучше вернуться в каюту, мистер Сильвер. 

— Да, Сильвер. — Он хихикнул, потерял равновесие, но успел ухватиться за борт. — Здесь покоится Джон Сильвер. Пока море не отдаст его. 

Беспокойство сошло с лица Хоуэлла, сменившись выражением долготерпения, словно он говорил с капризным ребенком, чей высокий род не позволял Хоуэллу выпороть его:  
— Вам нужно поспать. Во сне раны заживают. Идемте, я вас провожу. — Он опустил руку Сильверу на плечо, но тот отмахнулся, качнулся назад и наткнулся спиной на незаметно подошедшего Флинта.

— Что здесь происходит?

— Ты знаешь, тебе не удастся удержать мой дух в море. — Сильвер оглянулся на него и расплылся в широкой улыбке. — Последний стежок должен был идти через мой нос.

— Все с тобой ясно, — вздохнул тот. — Доктор Хоуэлл, донесите до матросов, что Сильвера нельзя трогать без вашего разрешения. — Он перекинул руку Сильвера себе через плечо, поддерживая его вес, но тому почему-то больше не хотелось бороться. Он прикрыл глаза и позволил увлечь себя в сторону каюты, незряче подпрыгивая на одной ноге. Опустившись на койку, он немедленно заснул, не зная, что в тот же момент последнее, что оставалось от Хуана Платты — его неизменного спутника в течение полугода — опустилось на морское дно. Проснувшись снова, с трезвой головой и чувством неловкости, Джон Сильвер понял, что остался один.

Память, увы, возвращалась к нему — он помнил, как корабль захватил Вейн, как его старпом потребовал указать на людей, способных управлять кораблем. Как Сильвер наткнулся на тело Рэндалла, чертового Рэндалла, который бесил его с первого дня знакомства и который спас ему жизнь. Когда Билли впервые рассказал команде о своих злоключениях, Сильвер ломал голову над тем, зачем тот вернулся в команду. Какой глупец, пережив столь тяжкое испытание, мог ступить снова на ту же дорогу? Но, сидя напротив Дженкса, стараясь удержать спокойствие на лице и дрожа от страха внутри, он ясно осознал, что Флинт может не вернуться. Что он, Сильвер, должен привести команду домой в целости и сохранности. И пусть ему никогда, наверное, не научиться уважать их, они полюбились ему, как овцы пастуху. Он не мог подвести их. Когда же мучительная боль затопила его сознание, он уже не думал ни о чем. Он кричал что есть мочи, пока не потерял голос, и с каждым ударом топора был готов рассказать все, что угодно, лишь бы прекратить эту пытку, но сквозь оглушительный звон в ушах не мог разобрать вопросов, которые ему задавали. Не мог вспомнить, чего от него хотят и может ли он это дать, словно принятое решение возвело в его памяти стену, оберегающую от слабоволия.

Из мучительных воспоминаний его вырвал крик чайки. Сильвер приподнялся на койке и ощутил морской бриз на своем лице. За открытым иллюминатором плескались волны и голубело небо, чистое, как в день, когда он впервые прибыл в Нассау. Флинт был рядом, за столом. Сколько времени Сильвер проспал в капитанской каюте?

— Где мы? — хрипло произнес он, не узнавая своего голоса.

— Чуть южнее от Инагуа, — ответил Флинт. — Ветер подул на восток. Мы остановились в Тортуге для ремонта и разжились новостями, которых было много.

Флинт говорил и говорил, но сквозь головокружение Сильвер уже не разбирал его слов. Он впился рукой в раму иллюминатора, удерживая полусидячее положение. Боль волнами расходилась от обрубка до самой поясницы, а голень, ступня, пальцы — все, чего больше не существовало, — невыносимо зудели. Флинт продолжал лить поэтические метафоры — что-то про пыль и ветер.

— Но они также ждут этого от своего нового квартирмейстера, — наконец закончил он.

— Они проголосовали? — заторможенно спросил Сильвер.

— Пару дней назад.

— Я… — Смысл слов Флинта запоздало доходил до него.

— Я думаю, они хотели сказать тебе это, когда ты проснешься, так что попытайся выглядеть удивленным. — Флинт усмехнулся. — Забавно. Чем больше этим людям нужен ты, тем больше ты нуждаешься в них. И это заставляет тебя делать самые неожиданные вещи.

Сильверу хотелось горько рассмеяться: Флинт, относившийся к своим людям как к пушечному мясу, вечно зацикленный на себе, говорил о том, каково это — нуждаться в команде. Он хотел спросить — а что сам Флинт сделал для них противоречащего его собственным интересам? Убил их бывшего квартирмейстера? Сбросил — хоть оба и утверждали обратное — боцмана за борт? Отказался возвращаться за золотом? 

Команде нужен был тот, кто ценил бы их интересы выше своих. Эта мысль казалась Сильверу противоестественной, и все же он с удивлением осознавал, что готов на это. Он должен был оставить прошлое позади.

— Есть кое-что, что ты должен знать до того, как мы прибудем в Нассау… — начал он.

Когда он закончил свой рассказ, в дверь постучали, и в дверной проем робко просунул голову Билли.

— Капитан, ребята хотят видеть мистера Сильвера, — сообщил он. — Но док Хоуэлл говорит, что вставать ему пока нельзя.

Флинт вздохнул.

— Заходите, но не больше пяти минут, — ответил он и вышел из каюты.

Взамен в нее ввалилась толпа галдящих матросов. Сильвера все еще мутило, они все говорили одновременно, и он ничего не мог разобрать.

— А ну-ка заткнитесь, — скомандовал Билли, заметив его оторопь. — По одному.

— Вы живы, мистер Сильвер! — выпалил Доббс.

— Я заметил, — сухо ответил тот.

— Я имею в виду, мы рады, что вы живы, — замялся тот.

— И вы теперь квартирмейстер, — сообщил Аллардайс.

— Вы что, по пьяни голосовали? — хмыкнул Сильвер и с трудом сел.

— Кажется, да, — честно признался Билли. — Но, протрезвев, никто не передумал.

— Спасибо, парни. — Сильвер слабо улыбнулся. — Постараюсь вас не подвести.

— Вы уже нас не подвели, — мягко сказал Малдун. — Простите, что вытащил вас на палубу.

— Док ему такую взбучку устроил! А потом еще и Билли добавил! — сказал Доббс, и остальные, веселясь, принялись похлопывать Малдуна по плечам и спине.

— Теперь вам не придется стряпать, — заметил Дули.

— А нам — есть вашу стряпню, — хохотнул Аллардайс, и остальные снова рассмеялись. Сильвер тоже поймал себя на мысли, что, несмотря на боль, губы его расползаются в улыбке. Эти люди — шумные, грубые, порой неприятно пахнущие — были его семьей.

— Ладно, капитан сказал пять минут — значит, пять минут, — сказал Билли. — Вон отсюда. 

Матросы, ворча, двинулись на выход. Наконец в каюте остались только Сильвер и Билли. Тот присел на корточки рядом с койкой и посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Ты поступил правильно, Сильвер, — произнес он. — Надеюсь, не в последний раз.

— Конечно, не в последний, — ответил тот. — У меня же осталась еще одна нога.

 

* * *

Два дня Сильвер провел у Флинта в каюте, не вставая с постели. Хоуэлл регулярно перевязывал и смазывал вонючими снадобьями его рану. Сильвер заставлял себя наблюдать, чувствовал боль, и все же не мог поверить, что этот обрубок, перетянутый нитками, словно ростбиф, принадлежит ему. Он мучился от скуки, и книга Миранды стала отдушиной. Теперь он и сам жалел, что ему уже не обсудить с ней историю о хитром слуге, раз за разом попадающему к дурному хозяину. Он не спрашивал Флинта, что сталось с Мирандой, но мог догадаться по его мрачному расположению духа, что тот был в трауре. Флинт молчал часами, а если и говорил, то на повышенных тонах. Много пил, тихо, прямо у себя за столом, не стесняясь присутствия Сильвера. Перестал следить за внешностью, и от него медленно, но верно начинало попахивать, как от простого матроса. Волосы потемнели и слиплись, а в день, когда команда вернулась на «Морж», обменявшись кораблями с Рэкхемом, Флинт обрился наголо.

Унижение, беспомощность, которые Сильвер ощущал, когда матросы помогали ему перебраться на другой корабль, клеймом впечатались ему в память. После этого он потребовал у Хоуэлла научить его самому ухаживать за раной и перебрался в кубрик. Залезть в гамак ему удавалось лишь с третьей-четвертой попытки, но он упорно отказывался от помощи. Передвигался он прыжками, держась за переборки. Билли велел натянуть вдоль палуб канаты, чтобы Сильвер мог держаться за них, но тот так и не нашел смелости поблагодарить его. Едва Хоуэлл принес ему протез, Сильвер вцепился в него, как младенец в деревянную соску, игнорируя приказы не носить его слишком долго. Когда он снимал протез на ночь, дуя на натертую кожу, Сильверу казалось, что он каждый раз заново лишается ноги. Он с головой погрузился в корабельные дела, в руководство командой, и все же на задворках его сознания всегда находилось место для ноющей боли.

«Морж» был удачлив, как никогда. Сильвер замечал, что Флинт меньше обычного колеблется, прежде чем напасть на проплывающее мимо судно, но матросы были довольны. Потеряв надежду на помилование, они жаждали мести и рвались в бой. Флинт атаковал корабль за кораблем, не заботясь о грузе или вооружении, и каждый раз выходил победителем. Теперь, когда команда осталась без счетовода, Сильверу самому приходилось вычислять доли и улаживать споры, однако награбленного хватало всем, и матросы почти не конфликтовали. Так продолжалось, пока на пути им не попался английский торговый бриг. Несмотря на низкую посадку, говорившую о набитом трюме, быстрое, маневренное судно было нелегкой добычей, и «Морж» преследовал его почти сутки, не упуская из виду, но и не имея возможности приблизиться. Скоро сквозь линзу подзорной трубы показалась земля, но бриг не сменил курса.

— Она идет на Барбадос, капитан, — заметил Де Грут.

— Вижу, — невозмутимо ответил Флинт. — Следуйте за ним.

— Вы уверены, что он того стоит? — прошептал Сильвер. — Если мы подойдем слишком близко, Бриджтаун сочтет это нападением. Мы можем найти другое судно, ничуть не хуже.

— Мне плевать на судно, — все так же хладнокровно ответил Флинт. — Мне нужен город.

Сильвер вытаращился на него.

— Вы что, с ума сошли?! — зашипел он.

— Мистер Сильвер, на два слова, — процедил тот и спустился с квартердека. Сильвер последовал за ним. Когда они отошли подальше, Флинт резко развернулся и отчеканил:  
— Я знаю, что ты в этом деле новичок, Сильвер, но еще раз вздумаешь сомневаться во мне при моих людях — отправишься за борт.

Сильвер напряженно сглотнул.

— Если ты не остановишься, нас всех повесят.

— Нет, — Флинт зловеще усмехнулся. — Кого здесь повесили, так это несколько матросов из команды Боннета, прежде чем тот успел сбежать. И Бриджтаун заплатит за это.

— Ты даже не знаком с Боннетом!

— Это не имеет значения. Время защищаться прошло, Сильвер. С этого дня мы переходим в наступление.

Сильвер горестно вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Пожалуйста, постарайся не сдохнуть.

Вернувшись на квартердек, Флинт приказал:  
— Пушки наизготовку. Билли, готовь шлюпки и абордажную команду. После пары залпов мы идем на берег. Мистер Сильвер, проследите, чтобы корабль был готов к отплытию, едва мы вернемся.

— Есть, капитан, — стараясь подавить тревогу, ответил тот.

Следующие полтора часа показались ему вечностью. Он сжимал кулаки так крепко, что костяшки пальцев побелели, и даже прикрикнул на недостаточно расторопного матроса. «Морж» отошел от берега, как только абордажная команда во главе с Флинтом поднялась на борт. Те вернулись все до единого, смеясь, с горящими от перевозбуждения глазами. У Флинта на одной щеке проступала свежая царапина, а другая была вымазана сажей, но впервые за много дней с его лица сошла мрачная тень. Он сунул Сильверу в руки темно-бирюзовый комок. Плотная, мягкая кожа, вышитые петли, медные пуговицы.

— Раз уж ты решил стать квартирмейстером, Сильвер, — произнес Флинт, — то и выглядеть ты должен соответственно.

Сильвер серьезно отнесся к его словам. Он носил подаренный камзол. Перестал бриться — мальчишеская улыбка не раз выручала его, придавая безобидный вид, но теперь он хотел выглядеть солиднее. Научился ходить, почти не хромая, в любую качку, ни единым мускулом не выдавая боли. Осознав, что никогда больше не сможет сбежать от опасности, учился у Малдуна кулачному бою. Он не оглядывался в прошлое и не пытался предугадать будущее, сосредоточившись не на своей потере, а на том, что приобрел взамен. Судьба золота больше не касалась его, и Сильвер был счастлив среди людей, готовых доверить ему свои судьбы.

Пока он свыкался с новой жизнью, Флинт, напротив, все глубже тонул в отчаянии. Прилив воодушевления после удачного нападения на Барбадос не продержался долго. Уже к вечеру Флинт снова молча пил в своей каюте, а наутро начал планировать новый набег. Он смерчем пронесся по Малым Антилиям, один за другим атакуя города, в которых был казнен хоть один пират, не делая различий меж англичанами, испанцами и французами. На встречающиеся на пути суда он уже не обращал внимания. Команда не возражала — добычи хватало, и теперь они забирали из городов лишь деньги и припасы, не желая тратить время на перепродажу товаров. Безнаказанность пьянила не хуже рома.

После того, как в следующем сражении они потеряли двух человек, Сильвер попытался поговорить с Флинтом, но тот, казалось, не слышал его. Сильвер сделал внушение матросам, предостерег их от опрометчивости, но искушение рисковать, когда сам капитан считал себя бессмертным, было слишком велико. Моряки никогда не славились умением держать себя в руках. Спустя несколько рейдов, потеряв в Сен-Китсе еще одного, Сильвер опустил руки. Одержимость Флинта была подобна летящей пуле, которая, покинув дуло, становилась неподвластна стрелку и могла остановиться, лишь встретив на пути препятствие.

Таковым стала ловушка Хорниголда. Сильвер безуспешно спорил с Флинтом, но  
даже не удивился, когда тот отдал приказ направляться вглубь шторма. Гордыня Флинта ни за что не позволила бы ему погибнуть от руки простого смертного, имея возможность найти свой конец в божественной стихии. Глядя, как Малдун, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух, исчезает под водой, Сильвер ясно осознал, что ошибался: Флинт не был невероятно удачлив. Он был проклят, обречен искать смерти — и раз за разом получать от нее отказ. И если Сильвер ничего не предпримет, то в своих попытках Флинт сведет их всех в могилу.

Он наверняка сделал бы что-нибудь безрассудное, если бы по окончании яростного шторма не настал штиль и время вокруг не замерло.

Изначально он стал благословением. «Морж» сильно потрепало, многие матросы были ранены, часть смыло за борт. Оставшимся нужно было время, чтобы прийти в себя. В перерывах между ремонтом они сидели на верхней палубе, наслаждаясь передышкой и нехитрыми развлечениями. Мало-помалу стих стук молотков и скрежет пил, а за ними растворились в молчании безбрежного океана музыка, пение, ругань игроков в карты. Пайки урезались, а пояса затягивались все туже. Даже наименее прозорливые чувствовали, что царящая безмятежность вот-вот перейдет в гниение. 

Сильвер и сам это понимал. Флинт стравил команду между собой, лишив половину пайка, а затем убил двоих, заподозрив в воровстве. Сильвер, как и все, подписывал кодекс и знал, что тот поступил по закону. Но он никак не мог изгнать мысль, что они сами довели команду до этого, и не спеши Флинт взять на себя тяжкую роль злодея, нашелся бы другой выход. Однако, поставив Флинту ультиматум и отказавшись от воды, Сильвер и не думал, как тяжко ему придется. Он едва успел ощутить последствия обезвоживания, как его предала ебаная нога. Обрубок покраснел и мучительно ныл, и в какой-то момент Сильвер поддался на уговоры Хоуэлла — которому доставался почти полный паек, Флинт еще не сошел с ума окончательно, — и снял протез. Пожалуй, в этот момент в нем что-то переломилось — он прилег в один из подвешенных на верхней палубе гамаков и больше в тот день не поднялся. Его мутило от жары, и он чувствовал себя слабым как никогда — матросы вокруг него, хоть и страдали от истощения, но еще толком не понимали, что происходит. У них оставались силы жаловаться на голод и жажду, изредка вставать, переговариваться между собой, а он лежал пластом, как чертов инвалид. Он и был инвалидом. Билли настаивал, что он должен взять ситуацию в свои руки, и был прав, но Сильвер не знал, как поколебать мрачную решительность Флинта. Как это удавалось Миранде? Он листал ее книгу, но буквы расплывались перед глазами, отказываясь доверять ему тайные послания. Он не мог помочь команде, не мог помочь даже самому себе. 

— Кажется, леди Фортуна окончательно послала меня в жопу, — пробормотал Хэндс, сидевший рядом, опершись о переборку. «Говорят», — медленно, словно в патоке проползла в голове Сильвера мысль. Хорошо. Значит, живы. — Меньше месяца в этой команде, и у меня уже все шансы умереть от жажды. Лучше бы я остался у Черной Бороды, он все же не настолько псих.

В другой день подобные слова вызвали бы в лучшем случае дружеский тычок, а в худшем — полновесную драку, но сейчас никто даже не пошевелился.

— Лучше бы он тебя все-таки пристрелил, — вяло огрызнулся Доббс.

— Лучше бы нас всех помиловали, — заметил О`Грейди из соседнего гамака.

— Или повесили, — в тон ему ответил Пью, лежавший на палубе прямо под ним и время от времени тыкавший его пальцем в спину. — Все лучше, чем умереть от жажды.

— Не скажи, — возразил Аллардайс. Он всегда был тощ и весел, и сейчас по нему почти не было заметно истощение, разве что локти и кадык торчали сильнее обычного. — Слышал, когда тебя вешают, твое тело расслабляется, и ты обсираешь все вокруг.

— Если палач не успеет отойти, то это даже хорошо, — сказал Доббс. Матросы было рассмеялись, но замолкли, когда смех Хэндса перешел в удушливый кашель.

— А я все равно думаю, что умереть без воды страшнее всего, — настаивал Пью.

— Полно вариантов похуже, — сообщил О`Грейди.

— Например? — спросил тот. Все задумались.

— Ну… — наконец протянул О`Грейди, — Желтый Джек. Чума. Оспа. И еще куча кошмарных хворей.

— Килевание, — проявил творческое мышление Аллардайс.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь, тебя никогда не килевали, — заметил Хэндс.

— Меня и не вешали, — пожал плечами тот. — Но знаете, я однажды ходил на чумном корабле.

Все, сидевшие рядом с ним, робко отодвинулись. Даже Пью выполз из-под гамака.

— Эй, это четыре года назад было! Понятия не имею, что за ангел меня сберег. — Аллардайс почесал в затылке. — Я тогда ходил на торговом барке. Мы остановились в Белизе, а едва отошли от берега, как вся команда перемерла, как мухи, один за другим. Мы шли от порта к порту, молили о помощи, и везде нас гнали. — Он вздохнул. — Не могу их винить. В конце концов я остался в окружении покойников. Не мог сдвинуть судно с места в одиночку, торчал в открытом море, прямо как мы сейчас. — Он замолк, облизнул пересохшие губы и продолжил: — Ждал, что вот-вот сдохну, а смерть все не приходила, ни единой язвы не появилось. Неделю ждал. Кажется, у меня уже рассудок помутился, потому что я был счастлив — вся провизия на борту была моя, я выпил весь дорогущий ром в капитанской каюте и танцевал на верхней палубе. А потом меня подобрал капитан Лиллиуайт. Наверное, думал, что корабль уже пуст и безопасен. Груз забрал, а меня счел умалишенным и высадил в Нассау.

Несколько минут все молчали, погруженные в мрачный образ, нарисованный Аллардайсом.

— Это хорошая история, мистер Аллардайс, — слабым голосом произнес Сильвер.

— Правда? — оживился тот. — Приятно слышать. Если я помру раньше, мистер Сильвер, можете рассказывать ее как свою.

— Это будет для меня честью, — ответил тот и, кряхтя, приподнялся в гамаке. Черта с два «Морж» застрянет здесь навеки, битком набитый призраками. — Подайте мне протез, парни.

— Вы уверены, мистер Сильвер? — обеспокоенно переспросил Пью.

Обрубок все еще ныл, как проклятый.

— Если в чем я уверен, так в этом, — ответил Сильвер.

Сутки спустя разговоры окончательно иссякли. Те, кому не досталось воды, лежали вповалку, пялясь в пространство пустыми глазами, и казалось, что, если душа покинет кого-то из них, никто не заметит разницы. Флинт тоже выглядел плохо, несмотря на полный паек — осунулся и окончательно погряз в тоске. Матросы на половинном пайке, хоть и продолжали ежедневно ловить рыбу, тоже заражались всеобщим унынием, зная, что их очередь не за горами. 

— Мистер Сильвер, — сказал Де Грут. Морщины на его лице очерчивались глубже обычного. — Впередсмотрящий заметил что-то в воде. Я пытался сказать капитану, но тот… — он отвел взгляд, — ...ни на что не реагирует.

Последовав за ним к борту, Сильвер обнаружил там Билли, глядящего в подзорную трубу.

— Посмотри, Сильвер. — Он сунул трубу ему в руки. Тот приложил ее к глазу и через несколько секунд разглядел серый горб над водой:  
— Это же кит, — произнес он.

— Да, — ответил Билли. — Дохлый кит. — Вокруг, словно чуя сладостный аромат удачи, собирались матросы.

— Зови капитана, — велел Сильвер. — Растолкай, если понадобится.

Флинт — бледный до зелени, тяжело опираясь о борт, — тоже посмотрел в трубу.

— Они всплывают, когда гниют. Когда уже сгнили, — произнес Де Грут, но Сильвер отказывался терять надежду. Не сейчас, когда он заставил себя встать с чертова гамака, когда Флинт показался из своей раковины, когда вокруг толпились их люди, робко прислушивавшиеся к разговору.

— Приготовь лодку, — решительно сказал он.

— Пустая трата сил, — безжизненно заметил Де Грут.

— Приготовь лодку. Хочу сам проверить. Слишком многое на кону.

Когда тот отправился выполнять приказ, Флинт спросил:  
— Ты один туда поплывешь?

Отвечая, Сильвер испытывал мстительное удовольствие:  
— Кроме меня, на полном пайке сейчас только один человек. И это ты. Поплыли.

Флинту придется высунуть голову из задницы и потрудиться на благо команды.

Работая веслами и пялясь в бритый затылок Флинта, Сильвер ощущал, что закипает от злости. У него в голове не укладывалось, как Флинт, за которым он пошел однажды, который парой слов мог подчинить толпу бесконтрольных головорезов и в одиночку полез на полный солдат боевой корабль, стал этим жалким призраком, равнодушным и погруженным в себя. Обманутый в своих ожиданиях, Сильвер все отдал бы, чтобы снова увидеть хоть тень человека, над которым, казалось, был не властен ни бог, ни дьявол. Он хотел добиться реакции, любой вспышки чувств, которая доказала бы, что Флинт все еще жив.

— Это я его украл, — хрипло проговорил он. 

— Что?

— Золото «Урки». — Флинт перестал грести. — Я сказал, что нас обманули про его исчезновение. Это не совсем так. — Сильвер глубоко вздохнул. Сейчас или никогда. — Это тебя обманули. Я придумал историю. Нанял шпионов, продал информацию капитану Рэкхему. Все это устроил я. Знаешь, я устал слушать о том, что эта команда слишком слаба для тебя. Кто-то из них слабее тебя, кто-то не такой умный. Но меня в эти ряды записывать не вздумай. Что бы сейчас ни случилось, одно я знаю точно. Тебе придется за это отвечать.

Он замолк. В следующие несколько секунд все закончится. Либо Флинт будет вынужден признать его равным, а команду — достойной своего внимания и заботы, либо… либо им обоим конец. Сильвер не обольщался, даже измученный и страдающий Флинт был сильнее него. Но если Сильверу перед смертью удастся его ранить, тот окажется посреди моря в лодке, совсем один. Как, наверное, и мечтал в глубине души все эти дни.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? — глухо произнес Флинт.

— Чтобы ты мог решить. — В горле у Сильвера поднялся комок. — Бороться со мной. Может быть, убить и потом добираться на корабль одному. Или признать, что нам лучше быть заодно, нежели враждовать.

— Так значит, это твоих рук дело? — Флинт продолжал говорить. Разве нельзя уже покончить с этим мучительным ожиданием? — История про испанцев? И то, что было тогда на причале? Когда ты ждал шпионов.

— Да, — выдохнул Сильвер.

Флинт медленно обернулся. У Сильвера екнуло в груди, и он дрожащей рукой нащупал штурмовой крюк.

— Что ты сделал со своей долей? — внезапно спросил Флинт.

— Я отказался от нее.

— Почему же?

— Потому что иначе я не мог бы оставаться в команде. А без этих людей я обычный инвалид.

Флинт снова отвернулся и взялся за весла. Вот так. Словно ничего и не было. Сильвер в смятении уставился ему в спину, не понимая, что происходит. Что тот решил? Признал силу Сильвера или же просто решил игнорировать его как назойливую муху? Неужели, даже украв у Флинта сокровища и добившись симпатии команды, он не был достоин капли его внимания?

Вокруг кита витало зловонное облако.

— Господи. Ну и запах, — с отвращение произнес Флинт. — Он испорчен. Это есть нельзя. — Это и правда все, что волновало его сейчас? — Плывем обратно.

Сильвер оттолкнулся веслом от дрейфующей туши и едва не потерял равновесие из-за скользнувшего по дну протеза. На него накатило отчаяние. Он рискнул и провалился. Он не мог вытащить Флинта из горестного забвения, потому что ничего не значил для него. Без Гейтса, без Миранды никто больше не мог на него повлиять. А теперь они умрут от голода и жажды. Не только сам Сильвер, но и десятки людей, доверившихся ему. В бессильной ярости он ударил древком весла в дно лодки. И снова. И снова. Пока кто-то не постучал в ответ.

Акулы. Сильвер глядел на них сквозь прозрачную воду, и в его мысли холодящей струей просачивалась звенящая ясность. Они с Флинтом сидели здесь, в крошечной лодчонке посреди безбрежного океана, погруженные в свои жалкие беды, а под ними находился целый мир. Удивительный и чуждый. Акулы отрывали от китовой туши кусок за куском, наслаждаясь пиршеством, не страшась никого на свете.

— Можно съесть их, — проговорил Сильвер.

Флинт вскочил с места и посмотрел за борт. Акульи спины мелькали под водой, и от одного их вида у Сильвера по спине побежали мурашки. Но Флинт взмахнул гарпуном, и на секунду Сильвер увидел перед собой того самого человека, которого уже считал погибшим. Того, что способен изменить все в считанные секунды. Вцепившись в режущую руки веревку, борясь с мечущейся под водой тварью, Сильвер уже не мог вспомнить, почему сомневался во Флинте. 

Позже, когда он лежал на верхней палубе, пытаясь отдышаться, Билли протянул ему кружку с выжатым из акульей плоти соком. Сильвер не стал отказываться. Он знал, что заслужил это. Вокруг него матросы мелкими кусочками, чтобы не стошнило, поедали сырое мясо. Глядя, как Флинт с непривычным аппетитом жует свой кусок, Сильвер подумал, что у них — у Флинта, у него самого, у Билли и прочих, у всего «Моржа» — впереди еще целое будущее, безграничное, как таящийся под водой мир. Неудивительно, что ветер не заставил себя ждать.

 

* * *

Сильвер нервно вертел в пальцах крохотное лезвие. Он понимал, почему Флинт оставил его — удача благоволит к тем, кто не боится поставить все на кон, — но одна мысль, что Флинт там, среди врагов, безо всякой защиты, вселяла страх. Он не мог согласиться с Билли и позволить Флинту пожертвовать собой. Перед его глазами стояли тела четырех матросов, не переживших допроса, которые мароны положили рядом с клеткой в назидание. Сильвер не выдержал бы зрелища тела Флинта среди них.

С той самой охоты на акул напряжение между ними испарилось. Им больше нечего было делить. Флинт, конечно, не превратился в одночасье в душу компании, но приободрился и стал внимательнее к нуждам команды. Даже к Сильверу он проявлял непривычную заботу. Тот нередко слышал от матросов слова, что приводили его в ярость: «как ваша нога, мистер Сильвер?», «качка сильная, может вам присесть?», «помочь вам?» Они обещали позаботиться о нем, но он не собирался становиться чертовым Рэндаллом, царствие ему небесное. Однако внимание Флинта не раздражало. Возможно, потому что тот не находился у Сильвера в подчинении. Да он и редко проговаривал что-то подобное вслух, чаще просто ненароком удерживая Сильвера, когда тот терял равновесие во время качки, а во время беседы садился, чтобы тот не вынуждал себя стоять. Странно было осознавать, что Флинт способен на подобную отзывчивость, но, обращаясь в прошлое, Сильвер осознавал, что тот вел себя подобным образом и с другими — с Мирандой, с Гейтсом, с мисс Гатри. Важными для него людьми. Знание, что он нежданно попал в их число, приводило Сильвера в смятение.

Однако теперь ему казалось, что он очутился в той сказке из Писания, где Бог и дьявол объединяются, чтобы поиздеваться над одним безобидным малым. Кажется, его тоже звали Джоном. Никак иначе нельзя было объяснить череду злоключений. 

— Вы же знаете, мистер Сильвер, — утешительно сжал его плечо Доббс. — Капитан самому Сатане зубы заговорит.

Сильвер сжал лезвие в кулаке. Проклятье, это он должен был заботиться о них, а не наоборот.

Неожиданно один из маронов отпер клетку. 

— Вы свободны, — сообщил он. — Кроме тебя, — и схватил Сильвера за руку: — Тебя хочет видеть принцесса.

Душа его ушла в пятки. Что происходит, где Флинт, какой ценой ему удалось добиться их освобождения?

— Нет нужды бояться, — произнесла принцесса, когда его грубо притащили в ту же комнату, что и вчера. Сперва она своим уверенным шагом и высоко поднятой головой напоминала ему Элинор Гатри, но читать ее было значительно сложнее. Лицо принцессы сохраняло полную неподвижность, словно лакированная маска, и каждое слово Сильвера исчезало на дне темного омута, не вызывая никакой реакции. И все же он помнил, как она стояла на берегу, тяжело дыша и пытаясь унять волнение. Где-то там, под слоем черного лака и дерева, была живая, совсем юная девушка. — Ты и твоя команда свободны.

— А капитан? — спросил Сильвер.

— Твой капитан сумел удивить мою мать искренними речами, — ответила та. — Скоро он вернется к вам.

Сильвер подавил облегченный вздох. Принцесса смерила его взглядом, задержавшись на протезе, но ничего не сказала. Впрочем, Сильверу пора было привыкать к ремеслу балаганного уродца.

— Простите, но не похоже, будто вас это радует, — заговорил он. — И это необычно, учитывая, что именно вы поддержали нас.

— Я довольна, что моя мать согласилась со мной, — ответила принцесса без улыбки, — Но правда из уст белых меня не впечатляет. — Впрочем, досады на ее лице тоже не отразилось. Сильвер краем глаза следил за ее позой, руками, стремясь уловить хоть мелочь, которая дала бы ему преимущество.

— Почему?

— Ваша правда — завтрашняя ложь. То, что ваш капитан не стал лгать нам, не защитит нас от предательства.

— И все же я здесь, — заметил Сильвер.

На лице у принцессы что-то мелькнуло — тень улыбки, или же ему померещилось?

— Я хотела знать, так ли ты красноречив, когда не дрожишь от страха, — невозмутимо ответила она.

— Об этом лучше судить вам, — Сильвер оперся рукой о столб, поддерживающий крышу хижины, перенося вес на здоровую ногу. Взгляд принцессы на мгновение снова скользнул к протезу.

— Как ты потерял ее? — наконец спросила она. У нее не было причин говорить с ним. Флинт заключил союз, и теперь любые вопросы будут задаваться ему. И этот бестактный интерес... Бремя ответственности, деспотичная мать, крохотный островок… не удивительно, что все необычное будило в ней любопытство. 

— Это интересная история. — Слегка расслабившись, Сильвер удобнее оперся о столб. Главная героиня грядущего рассказа мучительно саднила. — Наш корабль попал в штиль, вода и пища кончились. Всей команде грозила медленная смерть. Мы с капитаном бесстрашно вызвались поохотиться на акул. Изо всех сил мы боролись с ужасными тварями, но одна, огромная, с жуткими пустыми глазами, качнула нашу лодку, и я упал за борт, — продолжая открыто смотреть принцессе в лицо, он заметил, как ее брови самую чуточку приподнялись. Белки ее глаз почти светились на фоне темной кожи, словно жемчужины в куче угля. — Шестью рядами острейших зубов она впилась в мою несчастную ногу, и я думал, что настал мой смертный час. Но капитан, конечно, не мог бросить своего квартирмейстера в беде. Он вонзил акуле в голову гарпун, — Сильвер драматично взмахнул рукой, и принцесса отпрянула, не сводя с него глаз, — резал ее саблей, пинал сапогами, пока адская тварь не издохла. Капитан вытащил меня из ее сжатых зубов, и мы вернулись на корабль с добычей, однако половина моей бедной ноги навеки осталась у коварного чудовища в желудке. Ребята знатно пообедали в тот день, но каждый из них, сам того не зная, съел кусочек моей плоти. — Сильвер замолк и заговорщицки улыбнулся. — И поэтому теперь они никогда не смогут меня ослушаться.

Несколько секунд принцесса молчала.

— Ты лжешь, — веско произнесла она.

— Возможно. — Сильвер продолжал улыбаться, но по спине у него стекал холодный пот. Одно ее слово, и он покойник. — А возможно, я всего лишь рассказываю вчерашнюю правду.

Последовали еще несколько мгновений напряженного ожидания, но затем принцесса покачала головой и фыркнула. Сильвер ощутил, как с его груди поднялся исполинский камень.

— Они слушаются тебя? — спросила она. — Хоть и помнят простым матросом?

Сильвер понял, что нащупал слабое место.

— Да, но теперь мне нечасто удается почувствовать себя простым матросом, — осторожно произнес он. — Мне даже жульничать в карты нельзя. Раньше за это я мог всего-то получить по морде, а теперь это подрывает доверие и все такое, — произнес он, словно цитируя кого-то. Принцесса вцепилась в него пронзительным взглядом темных глаз.

— Но оно того стоит, — ее слова звучали решительно, и все же Сильвер распознал за ними вопрос.

— Мы многого лишаемся ради возможности заботиться о тех, кого любим, — ответил он, задумчиво глядя ей в глаза. — Но это не значит, что мы должны полностью отказаться от самих себя.

— Я никогда не бывала в Африке, — вдруг сообщила принцесса. — Не думай, что я говорю тебе нечто особенное, об этом вся деревня знает. — Но Сильвер понимал, что сказанное открыто — совсем не то, что услышанное ненароком. — И почти не помню себя рабыней. Я попала на этот остров совсем ребенком и всю жизнь провела на нем. Меня готовили к правлению, но я не испытала всего того, от чего страдают мои люди. Поэтому мне нелегко порой убедить мою мать прислушаться к моим словам. 

Сильвер выждал немного, боясь нарушить хрупкое взаимопонимание, создавшееся между ними.

— В конце концов королева пришла к тому же решению, что предложили вы, — наконец сказал он. — И это самое важное. — Он снова замолк, а затем лукаво усмехнулся: — Знаете, это напомнило мне о других беглых рабах… их предводительница никогда не была в рабстве, но это не помешало ей захватить для них целую страну... но мне, пожалуй, пора возвращаться к своей команде.

— Что?! — Глаза принцессы распахнулись — самая яркая реакция, которой ему удалось от нее добиться. — Расскажи!

— Я рассказываю своим ребятам одну историю в день. — Он отпустил столб, и нога немедленно отомстила ему приливом боли. — Если они узнают, что кому-то я рассказал две, их верность поколеблется. Сами знаете, каково это.

— Я прикажу тебя пытать, и ты все расскажешь! — в гневе выпалила принцесса.

— Но под пытками люди говорят лишь унылую правду, — Сильвер дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Добрая ложь куда интереснее. Заходите ко мне, если будет время. Я найду, чем поделиться.

Принцесса пристально смотрела ему в глаза, и ему в голову начала закрадываться пугающая мысль, что он перестарался.

— Отведите его обратно. Пожалуйста, — властно приказала она, и марон, что привел его, снова крепко схватил Сильвера за плечо.

Его вернули к клетке, вокруг которой неуверенно, словно отбившиеся от стада телята, переминались с ноги на ногу матросы. С высоты помоста Сильвер увидел Флинта — тот натягивал камзол и обменивался с маронами рукопожатиями — и ощутил то же, что и увидев его впервые. На этот раз на Флинте — к счастью — не было крови, ни своей, ни чужой, но это был тот же удивительный, потрясающий человек, способный на все что угодно. В горле у Сильвера перехватило дыхание.

— Я должен тебе кое в чем признаться, — сказал он, спустившись вниз. — Пожалуйста, не пойми меня неправильно. Я не думал, что у тебя есть хоть какие-то шансы на успех.

— Я тоже, — ответил Флинт. — Спасибо тебе, что открыл эту дверь.

Сильвер понятия не имел, о чем тот говорит, но готов был выяснить и повторить несметное количество раз, если это заставит Флинта снова посмотреть на него этим благодарным взглядом.

 

* * *  
Сильвер сидел на койке, круговыми движениями растирая бедро искалеченной ноги. После всех перенесенных тягот она мучила его больше обычного, но Сильвер надеялся, что изобилие пресной воды и редкая возможностью ходить по твердой земле и не спать в гамаке пойдут ране на пользу. Мароны помогли им возвести неподалеку от озера палатки, и их стараниями те превратились в тростниковые хижины, водруженные на деревянные помосты над влажной землей. Почти настоящие дома — неслыханное дело для людей, что даже на суше жили в тавернах и борделях.

Флинт остановился рядом, но с высоты помоста Сильвер видел лишь его голову и плечи.

— Мы отправляемся за Вейном, — сказал он.

Сильвер с сожалением глянул на валяющийся на полу протез и, кряхтя, спустил ногу с койки.

— Дай мне пару минут, я сейчас буду.

— Ты остаешься, — решительно сообщил Флинт.

— Что? Черта с два!

— Маронам нужен заложник, — ответил тот. — Мы берем с собой часть их людей, им нужна гарантия, что мы не продадим их в ближайшем порту.

— И почему заложником должен быть именно я?

— Потому что без меня на Окракок отправляться нельзя, а ты — следующий по старшинству. Меньшее было бы неуважением.

Сильвер скептически посмотрел на Флинта. Все это звучало вполне разумно, но он знал, что на самом деле тот просто жалеет его. 

— И Хоуэлл, конечно, здесь ни при чем.

— Проклятье, Сильвер, — раздраженно воскликнул Флинт. — У меня нет времени потакать твоей гордости. Ты остаешься — и точка. Между прочим, принцесса Мади настаивала, чтобы заложником был именно ты. Не хочешь объяснить, почему?

Мади. Вот как ее зовут.

— Возможно, она тоже озабочена моим здоровьем, — ядовито ответил он.

— Она не производит впечатления особенно заботливой женщины, — заметил Флинт. — Что ты ей наговорил?

— Ничего особенного, — Сильвер пожал плечами. — Попытался перетянуть на нашу сторону. Рассказал байку. Пообещал еще одну.

Флинт уставился на него в гневном изумлении:  
— Пожалуйста, Сильвер, не говори, что решил строить из себя Шахерезаду.

— Кого? — с недоумением переспросил тот.

— Это книга, — пояснил Флинт. Сюрприз-то какой. — Арабская, про султана, который убивал своих жен наутро после свадьбы.

— А приданое он за них получал?

Флинт проигнорировал его.

— Последняя жена, Шахерезада, сумела избежать смерти тем, что каждую ночь рассказывала ему сказки, а с рассветом замолкала, и султан не решался казнить ее, потому что хотел узнать конец. 

— Умная женщина, — заметил Сильвер и вытер выступивший на лбу пот.

— Я практически уверен, что в реальной жизни это не сработает, — ответил Флинт.

— На тебе же сработало, — тот усмехнулся.

— Что?

— Пол-истории сейчас, пол-истории завтра… — протянул Сильвер, — Кто же виноват, что ты предпочитаешь сказкам скучные маршруты испанских галеонов.

Флинт вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Поступай как знаешь. Рассказывай свои сказки, укрепляй альянс. Только знай, что если ты трахнешь принцессу, ее мать прикончит не только тебя, но и нас всех.

— Что? — Сильвер удивленно округлил глаза, и его замутило. — Я и не думал об этом.

Ему это и правда не приходило в голову, слишком поглощен он был волнением за судьбу команды. Кажется, незаметно для него произошло страшное — он стал зрелым и ответственным. Хотя, теперь, когда Флинт упомянул это, Сильвер запоздало осознал, что Мади довольно привлекательна.

Флинт ему, кажется, не поверил:  
— Просто постарайся не рисковать. И слушай Хоуэлла, он успеет осмотреть тебя до отплытия.

— Так точно, капитан. — Сильвер слабо ухмыльнулся и откинулся на койку, прикрыв глаза. Когда он снова открыл их, Флинта рядом уже не было.

Сильверу становилось все хуже. Его знобило, несколько натертых шрамов на культе разошлись и сочились белесым гноем, кожа вокруг них покраснела и опухла, и поэтому, когда пришел Хоуэлл, Сильвер почти без возражений отдался ему в руки. Тот очистил рану от гноя, но, растравленная, она разболелась еще сильнее. Ледяная вода, ведро которой принес Хоуэлл, слегка унимала боль, но скоро согрелась. Не в силах больше терпеть, Сильвер с трудом вылил ее на пол. Натянул протез, и уже через пару шагов осознал, что до озера не дойдет — слишком неровная дорога. Вместо этого он, безбожно хромая, добрался до колодца в деревне. Истощив последние силы, вытаскивая ведро, он понял, что полным его не поднимет. Сильвер плюхнулся на скамью, снял протез и опустил кровоточащую — надевать протез оказалось не лучшей идеей — культю в воду. Конечность охватило приятное онемение, но голова кружилась, а по лбу струился пот. Возможно, поэтому он не разобрал ни слова из гневной отповеди Мади. Однако, когда он поднял на нее взгляд, на ее лице отразились растерянность и беспокойство. 

— Это пройдет, — попытался утешить он. Ее непроницаемая маска казалась столь совершенной, что теперь, видя ее разбитой, Сильвер почувствовал вину. — Меня лихорадит из-за раны. — Он отвернулся, чтобы скрыть гримасу боли. — Все в порядке.

— Ты можешь ходить? — неуверенно спросила она.

— Могу, — ответил он и потянулся к протезу.

— Не надо. — Она опустила руку ему на плечо. — Сейчас ты пойдешь к себе в хижину, а мы тебя проводим. — Рядом стоял высокий марон, которого Сильвер сперва не заметил, и она сказала ему что-то на своем непонятном языке. Тот без единого слова схватил протез, а затем перекинул руку Сильвера себе через плечо и потащил его по направлению к лагерю пиратов. Кажется, мароны как-то иначе понимали слово «проводить».

— Побудь с ним, — сказала Мади телохранителю, когда они бережно усадили Сильвера на койку. — Я схожу за Фримой, она тебе поможет.

— Я же сказал, нет, — выдохнул он и сквозь стон боли впился пальцами в колено здоровой ноги.

— Я слышала, — невозмутимо ответила Мади и двинулась к лестнице.

— Мне не нужна помощь, — в отчаянии он схватил ее за руку, и у его горла немедленно оказался кинжал телохранителя. — Это пройдет. Просто нужно как-то переждать ночь.

— Я понимаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя видели в таком состоянии, — произнесла она. — Чего я не могу понять, так это зачем тебе вообще так страдать. Тебе явно были доступны  
средства получше. Даже у нас они лучше.

— Средства тут ни при чем, — ответил Сильвер, пугаясь скулящих нот в своем голосе.

— То есть как это ни при чем?

— Я не должен выглядеть слабым, — взяв себя в руки, отчеканил он. — Я не должен быть слабым. Я не имею права, — торопливо говорил он все то, о чем думал с того злополучного дня, все то, что помогало ему держаться. — Ни перед моими людьми, ни перед вашими, ни перед кем. Мне уже долгое время приходится держать себя в руках всеми силами. Я слежу за командой, забочусь о них. И для этого я должен соответствовать своей роли. А я не могу ей соответствовать, когда в меня тычут инструментами или поят опиумом, после чего я пускаю слюни и несу черт знает что. — Выдохшись, он на секунду замолк и так же яростно продолжил. — Так что я буду терпеть. Так же, как терпел до этого.

Мади внимательно смотрела на него. Флинт прав, она была хороша, и редкие проявления эмоций делали ее еще красивее. Но никакая красота не могла сравниться с этим полным сочувствия взглядом.

— Тебя никто к этому не готовил, — произнес она. — Да? Сколько я себя помню, меня готовили к тому, что однажды я займу место матери. Чтобы я знала, что с этого момента я навсегда стану той, кто заботится, а не той, о ком заботятся. Ты расстроен. Ты злишься. Ты устал. И едва ли кто-то знает, почему. Думаю, даже ты сам не знаешь. Но я знаю. Корона — всегда тяжелая ноша. Но нести ее можно, только стоя на ногах.

Сильвер опустил голову, не в силах больше смотреть ей в глаза.

— Зовите своего врача, — сказал он. — Я буду здесь.

Когда знахарка, ни слова не знавшая по-английски, закончила издеваться над ним, он снова лег на койку. Рану невыносимо жгло, и пульсация боли достигала каждого несуществующего пальца. В ушах звенело. Мади сидела рядом на шатком стуле, задумчиво глядя на него. Она больше не рассматривала его ногу, но и не избегала ее взглядом. Ее слова не шли у него из головы. Он посвятил себя команде и был готов к трудностям. Ему казалось, что он быстро учится. Но к Флинту не прилагалось карт, и изучить его было не проще, чем сам океан: улавливать закономерности, подстраиваться, но никогда не понять до конца. Одним удачным словом он спас их всех. Одним же словом отправил бы к праотцам. И Сильвер боялся, что повлиять на это ему не под силу.

— Ноша, к которой я не был готов, — это не люди, — сказал он хрипло. — Это он.

— Флинт? — Она слегка нахмурилась. Сильвер вздохнул.

— Его желания, его нужды, его страхи. Их глубина. Их тьма и мрак, — почти мечтательно произнес он. — Я научился усмирять его нрав. Направлять его в нужное русло. И, чтобы это уметь, я спустился в эти глубины и познал их. Но я знаю, что я не первый, кто там побывал. — Он помнил, как Флинт рыдал над телом мистера Гейтса. Помнил проницательный взгляд Миранды, ее твердое рукопожатие, как она скрылась за дверьми камбуза, чтобы никогда не вернуться. Как бы ни грели ему сердце забота Флинта и кровью добытое уважение, плата будет слишком высока. — Не первый, кто стал ему в этом смысле близок. И те, кто спускался туда до меня, — они уже не выплыли.

— Возможно, их ошибкой было делать это в одиночку, — сказала Мади. — Возможно, в такое место нужно идти с кем-то еще, кто будет держать трос и сможет вытянуть обратно.

Сильвер смотрел ей в глаза. Вместе с благодарностью его захлестнула вина. Эгоистично было бы принимать поддержку, подвергать ее опасности, когда она не знала, о чем говорит.

— Возможно. — Он всегда был эгоистом.

— Значит, Флинт не ел мяса той акулы? — помолчав немного, спросила она.

Сильвер тускло улыбнулся сквозь боль.

— Слишком умен для этого. Скорее уж сам незаметно скармливает мне кусочки себя. Он когда-то был близок с одной ведьмой, так что я бы не удивился. А вы, мисс Мади, тоже ведьма? — он усмехнулся.

— Разве не каждая женщина? — Это прозвучало почти кокетливо, но с маронов станется воспитать из своих дочерей целую армию чародеек. — Знаешь, у нас есть поверье, что если съесть тигра, то обретешь его силу, а если оленя — его скорость… Съев кусочек Флинта, ты и сам станешь им.

Сильвера пробрала дрожь. Да, мечтал об уважении Флинта, о его признании, но они совершенно не были похожи. Ничуть. И Сильвер был готов сожрать его живьем, чтобы доказать это.

— Между прочим, ты все еще задолжал мне историю, — заметила Мади.

— Я не уверен, что смогу сейчас продемонстрировать вершины мастерства. — Он был еще очень слаб, а для хорошей байки нужны жесты, движения, азарт.

— Рассказывай, как можешь, — велела она. — Правдивей твои сказки все равно не станут.

Сильвер снова улыбнулся и перевел взгляд вверх, на тростниковую крышу.

— Жил когда-то один человек. — Его голос звучал хрипло, монотонно, история выйдет так себе. — Всю жизнь он провел в рабстве, как и его родители, и его деды. Он не знал вкуса свободы, но мечта о ней жила в его сердце, потому что каждый рождается с ней. Он набрался смелости, собрал своих соплеменников и вместе они сбежали. Те были так счастливы и благодарны ему, что избрали его своим вождем. Он долго шли, ища, где бы поселиться, пока наконец не добрались до удивительного места, где деревья гнулись к земле под тяжестью плодов, а рыба сама выпрыгивала из воды. «Здесь будет наш дом», — сказал вождь, но остальные не могли решиться. В той стране уже жил другой народ, сильный и воинственный, — выдохшись, Сильвер замолк. Мади протянула ему пиалу с водой, он сделал несколько глотков и снова откинулся на койку. — Бывших рабов было много, они были сильны и молоды, но слишком хорошо помнили крики надзирателей и удары плетей. Каждый из местных жителей показался им великаном, и они в страхе кинулись бежать. Так они и скитались по земле, не находя приюта. Раз за разом они останавливались, желая разбить лагерь, но пугались местных жителей. Спустя много лет, обойдя всю землю по кругу, они снова вышли на границу того самого плодородного края, населенного великанами. Но за годы пути все, кто сбежал из рабства, умерли от старости. Теперь племя вела дочь вождя, первое дитя, рожденное на свободе. Она посмотрела на великанов и увидела обычных людей. Сильных, опасных, но уязвимых. «Здесь будет наш дом», — сказала она и пошла вперед, а другие, видя ее бесстрашие, последовали за ней. — Силы стремительно покидали Сильвера, голова кружилась, а перед глазами плясали черные точки. — Бой был тяжкий и кровавый, однако бывшие рабы победили и остались жить на плодородной земле. Дочь вождя стала королевой, а дети, родившиеся в новой деревне, не знали ни рабства, ни дороги, ни войны, — закончив, он облегченно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мой отец умрет? — неожиданно спросила Мади.

Дьявол. Об этом он не подумал. Сильвер открыл глаза и, приподнявшись на локте, обернулся к ней — нога выразила свое неудовольствие вспышкой боли.

— Я хочу сказать: что бы ни случилось, ты справишься. Потому, что знаешь свои силы. — И он, изнуренный, упал обратно на койку. На его лоб ненадолго опустилась прохладная рука, но, возможно, это ему уже приснилось.


	3. Chapter 3

ГЛАВА 3

Ноющая боль постепенно проступала сквозь слабеющий стук крови в ушах. Болел, казалось, даже протез — Сильвер так и не смог понять отчего, но, лишившись ноги, он ощущал ее намного реальнее, чем раньше. Он по обыкновению старался не показывать страданий, — в конце концов, совсем не хромать от него не требовалось, — и, кажется, это ему удавалось; Билли, Джоджи и остальные как ни в чем не бывало следовали за ним по ночному Нассау, сотканному из теней и пламени факелов. Лишь на непроницаемом лице Мади на мгновение мелькнуло беспокойство, но и она промолчала. Сильвер мимолетно пожалел, что рядом нет Флинта — на его плечо он мог бы позволить себе опереться. Неужели тот чувствовал это каждый раз — холодный гнев, накрывающий с головой и уничтожающий все внутри, оставляя лишь выжженное поле сладостного умиротворения? Неведомое ощущение пугало, и все же Сильвер понимал, что готов провести наедине с ним целую вечность.

Из мыслей его вырвал звонкий детский голосок:

— Мистер Сильвер. Эй, мистер Сильвер! — из подворотни показался чернокожий мальчик лет шести. Кажется, Сильвер видел его когда-то близ таверны, однако мог и перепутать с множеством других маленьких посыльных в Нассау. Тот остановился прямо перед ними, беззастенчиво разглядывая протез Сильвера.

— Чего тебе, Куджо? — спросил Билли. Ну конечно, кому еще знать всех малолетних рабов в городе по именам.

— У меня письмо для мистера Сильвера, — ответил ребенок, оторвал наконец взгляд от протеза и, уставившись Сильверу прямо в лицо, сунул указательный палец себе в ноздрю. — Но мне велено отдать его, только когда вокруг никого не будет.

Сильвер фыркнул:  
— Я вас догоню.

— Уверен? — переспросила Мади.

— Да. Если что, подождите у лодки, я надолго не задержусь.

Билли с сомнением глянул на него, но промолчал и жестом велел остальным следовать за ним. Выждав несколько секунд, Куджо сунул руку за пазуху — ту же, чей палец совсем недавно побывал у него в носу, — и передал Сильверу сверток. Тот, порывшись в кармане, вручил ему восьмерик — слабое утешение за порку, которую мальчик, несомненно, получит, когда станет известен его творческий подход к указаниям, но лучше, чем ничего. Тот улыбнулся — белые зубы ярко выделялись на черном личике — и скрылся в подворотне.

Сильвер глянул вслед своим спутникам. Их силуэты растворились во тьме, однако очертания головы Билли еще виднелись в отблесках факелов — по-прежнему значительно выше, чем положено находиться порядочной голове. Сильвер ощутил всплеск сожаления: когда-то стать Билли вызывала у него смутный интерес, теперь же он видел лишь очередное тело с предначертанным природой числом конечностей. Решив, что сумеет догнать их, Сильвер развернул сверток — когда еще на корабле или в лагере удастся остаться одному! — и сердце его замерло, потому что перед ним на плотной бумаге, написанное изящным почерком, предстало послание из другой жизни. 

Дорогой сэр,

Мы не были представлены друг другу, однако Г., наш общий знакомый, крайне опечален невозможностью с вами встретиться. Зная о том, как много времени Вы проводите в море, я вручаю это письмо посыльному и велю ждать, когда до него дойдет весть о Вашем прибытии. Г. просил передать, что весьма доволен Вашей работой. Он соболезнует постигшему Вас горю и, хотя и осознает, что в целом свете не сыскать достойной компенсации, все же постарается сделать это. 

От себя же я молю Вас проявить сознательность. Вы уже потеряли более чем достаточно в этом бессмысленном противостоянии и понимаете, чем оно чревато. Помогите предотвратить войну, которая закончится печально для всех нас, где бы мы ни родились и кому бы ни были преданы. Губернатор твердо настроен найти сокровища до прибытия испанского флота. Посодействуйте ему, и я буду ходатайствовать о его снисхождении, и, если будет на то Ваше желание, Вас передадут Испании как военнопленного, не уронив ни волоса с Вашей головы. Примите верное решение.

Ваша наипокорнейшая слуга,

миссис Мод Хадсон

Как ни странно, волнения Сильвер не ощутил. Он понимал значение послания — Грандал в Нассау, кроме Сильвера у него есть еще один агент, женщина из свиты Роджерса, план близится к завершению… — и все же никак не мог осмыслить, что это значит лично для него. Так долго он держал эту часть себя втайне, окруженный теми, кто знал его лишь как Джона Сильвера, что ему уже казалось, будто Хуан Платта был плодом его воображения. В море легко забыть, что где-то вдали есть берег. Чего стоят его воспоминания, если некому подтвердить их истинность? Мод Хадсон, кем бы она ни была, тоже не знала его. Сильвер подозревал, что она даже не знала о конечной цели Грандала, о том, что золоту «Урки» изначально предназначалось растаять в карманах жителей Нассау и стать причиной войны. Возможно, Хуан Платта принял бы ее предложение. Возможно, Джон, очень плохой повар и не намного лучший человек, подумал бы над ним. Но квартирмейстер Сильвер не мог позволить себе сомнений.

 

* * *

Хоуэлл вышел из лазарета, оставив их с Флинтом наедине. Сильвер сидел на столе, и письмо — которое следовало бы сразу выкинуть за борт — покоилось у него кармане, тяжелое, словно якорь. Однако страха он не испытывал. Казалось, после происшествия с Дюфрейном ему больше никогда не испытать его. Сильвер всегда осознавал, что не может похвастаться ни ростом, ни мощью, и старался избегать драк. Он рассчитывал, когда стоит вступить в бой, а когда лучше увильнуть от него, когда пырнуть ножом, а когда оглушить подручным предметом, когда целить насмерть в горло, а когда разбить бровь и бежать, пока противник ослеплен льющейся в глаза кровью. За его миролюбием скрывалась трусость. Теперь же он осознавал, что люди боятся не мускулов и не оружия, а твердости духа. Достаточно отказаться от того секундного колебания перед ударом, что делает нас слабыми, что делает нас людьми, и даже жалкий калека может втоптать своего противника в землю, а весь трактир, полный крепких, здоровых мужчин не решится вмешаться. Флинт знал это. Флинт жил этим. Как сложилась бы судьба самого Сильвера, догадайся он отказаться от этой толики человечности раньше? Он не лгал, говоря, что не чувствовал ничего, когда бил Дюфрейна. Боль пришла позже. А сейчас, с запозданием — могущество.

— Ты был прав, — начал Флинт. Он говорил осторожно, подбирая слова, словно Сильвер взорвался бы от неудачной фразы. — Эта роль — и правда тяжелая ноша. Я потерял Миранду. И эта потеря подвигла меня на многое. Я понимаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь.

Сильвер мог в это поверить. Он боялся представить, сколько раз Флинт хоронил очередную крупицу себя, движимый скорбью или яростью, пока не стал тем, что есть. Теперь, ощутив это на себе, Сильвер осознал, что тот не только терял крупицы себя, но и находил новые, принадлежавшие кому-то абсолютно чужому.

— Я видел, как это на тебя повлияло, — ответил он, не глядя на Флинта. — Я полагал, что это горе, одиночество. И главное — ужас от того, в кого ты превращаешься. — Теперь эти предположения казались смехотворными. — Но в этом схождении во тьму есть то, что я только сейчас начинаю видеть.

— Что же? — голос Флинта звучал обреченно, словно тот уже знал ответ, но не хотел слышать его облеченным в слова.

— Это очень приятно.

Флинт вздохнул, подошел ближе, остановившись у него за спиной, и на несколько минут в лазарете воцарилось молчание. Наконец Флинт заговорил:

— Не уверен, что пожелал бы этому миру двух капитанов Флинтов, — задумчиво произнес он. — Даже одного бы не пожелал.

— Кто знает, второй блин может получиться лучше. — Сильвер пожал плечами, но почему-то болью все равно ответила нога. — Возможно, даже счастливее.

— Продолжай так же оптимистично смотреть в будущее, и тебе никогда не стать новым Флинтом, — он хмыкнул и опустил руку Сильверу на плечо. Тот улыбнулся, не размыкая губ, и откинул голову, опираясь спиной о грудь Флинта. Несмотря на всю браваду, еще несколько месяцев назад он ни за что не поверил бы, что будет однажды чувствовать себя в безопасности рядом с ним. А сейчас ему приходилось бороться желанием признаться во всем, разделить свою ношу...

Он уже начал подбирать слова, когда Флинт произнес:

— Я позову Хоуэлла.

— Дай мне еще минуту, — попросил Сильвер. — Скоро эту чертову культю опять будут мазать жгучей дрянью и перетягивать. А меня — пилить за то, что плохо забочусь о своем здоровье.

— Вероятно, тебе стоит заботиться о нем лучше. — Флинт отстранился. Сильвер готов был поклясться, что, покидая его плечо, рука Флинта скользнула вдоль, мимолетной лаской задевая шею и челюсть. А затем Флинт скрылся за дверью, оставив его наедине с ноющей культей и письмом в кармане.

 

* * *

И пираты, и мароны были так воодушевлены победой, что даже день, проведенный за похоронами погибших соратников, не подорвал их праздничного настроя. Флинт был готов начать планировать следующий шаг, но Сильверу удалось уговорить его дать команде передышку, и те — только того и дожидаясь — немедленно разожгли большой костер и принялись веселиться и пьянствовать. Даже Тич разрешил своим матросам присоединиться к празднеству, хотя сам, слишком поглощенный скорбью, остался на борту «Мести Королевы Анны». Флинт произнес краткую вдохновляющую речь и присел под сосной в стороне, вертя в руках бутылку рома, но так ни разу и не отпив. Сильверу же так легко отделаться не удалось — каждый, казалось, хотел поздравить его с победой, рассказать о собственных щедро приукрашенных подвигах, сунуть в руки бутылку или кусок свинины — которая, к счастью, больше не страдала от его сомнительных талантов. Скоро в ход пошли музыкальные инструменты, а мароны принялись учить нетрезвых матросов своим непривычным, но изящным танцевальным па. Сильвер наблюдал за Мади — несмотря на полное отсутствие чувств на лице, она двигалась удивительно раскованно. Ощутив укол зависти, он под предлогом усталости покинул веселящихся. Уходя, он краем глаза заметил, как Рэкхем тянет в круг упирающуюся Бонни. Подойдя к Флинту, Сильвер с кряхтением плюхнулся рядом. Несколько минут они молча наблюдали за игрой языков пламени.

— Не уверен, что смог бы убить тебя, — неожиданно произнес Флинт, продолжая вчерашнюю беседу. В его устах это звучало почти как признание в любви.

— Кто знает, — ответил Сильвер. — Когда придет время, возможно, ты себя удивишь.

— Я не хочу удивляться.

Они снова замолкли. У костра Дули стянул рубашку, явив миру здоровенное изображение черной собаки на груди, и под дружеские тычки и улюлюканье товарищей затянул «Девицу из Амстердама». Голос у него оказался неожиданно приятный, но присоединившийся к припеву нестройный хор подпортил впечатление.

— Я собирался сказать тебе кое-что вчера, но подумал, что мы еще можем умереть… — начал Сильвер.

— Мы и теперь еще можем умереть. — Флинт наконец поднес бутылку к губам.

— Ты зануда, — сообщил Сильвер. — А я испанский шпион.

Флинт поперхнулся, двинул горлышком себе по передним зубам и с негодованием посмотрел на Сильвера.

— А Рэкхем — королева Анна.

Сильвер фыркнул.

— Тогда Тич любил бы его сильнее, — он покачал головой. — Нет, я серьезно, — и сунул Флинту в руки письмо Мод Хадсон.

Флинт принял его с таким видом, будто делал Сильверу одолжение, но по мере прочтения снисходительная улыбка сползла с его губ.

— Ты и правда серьезно.

— Да, я и правда серьезно, — Сильвер начинал раздражаться. — Черт возьми, я попал к тебе на корабль случайно, за меня некому было поручиться, я даже испанский знаю, почему тебе так трудно в это поверить?

— Ты болтаешь на бриззле!

— И мне очень льстит, что ты это заметил.

Флинт вздохнул.

— Допустим, я верю тебе. Хотя бы потому, что понятия не имею, зачем тебе выдумывать подобную чушь. Но к чему шпион у меня в команде? Почему не в Нассау, поближе к губернатору? — он с силой поставил бутылку на землю.

— Скажем так, расписание «Урки» попало к тебе неспроста. И неспроста Роджерс сейчас лихорадочно ищет остатки золота.

— Ты собирался развязать войну.

— Скорее мое руководство. И не войну, а небольшой вооруженный конфликт, чтобы отобрать у Англии архипелаг, который и сам ей не слишком предан и от которого рукой подать до испанских колоний. И главное, не нарушая никаких договоренностей, не рискуя гневом Франции и Нидерландов… В Испании многие считают унижением результаты последней войны. В захвате Нассау увидят расплату за Гибралтар и Менорку. 

— А эта Мод Хадсон?..

— Камеристка Элинор Гатри, приплыла со свитой Роджерса. Двойной агент.

Они замолчали. Сильвер задумчиво постукивал пальцами по колену. От костра доносилось меланхоличное пение — Дули перешел к «Палачу Джонни». Флинт снова оперся о ствол сосны и уставился в небо. Наконец он произнес:

— Хоть что-то из того, что ты мне говорил — вдова, приют святого Джона, — было правдой?

— С чего ты взял, что это оказалось бы правдой, будь я англичанином? — пожал плечами Сильвер. — Но если тебя это утешит, у Англии пока нет монополии на вдов и сирот.

И между ними снова повисла тишина.

— Почему ты рассказываешь мне это? — Флинт оторвал взгляд от верхушек сосен и посмотрел на Сильвера.

— Не знаю. Потому что я полгода провел наедине с этим знанием и хочу доверить его хоть кому-нибудь. Потому что после всего, через что мы прошли вместе, я не нахожу в себе того человека, который когда-то получил это задание. Потому что ты сказал, что не хотел бы убивать меня. А я не хочу тебя предавать. Не знаю, удастся ли мне это, но не хочу. — Он опустил руку на землю, и костяшки их пальцев соприкоснулись. 

— Говорят, я повесил капитана! — ворвался в их молчание мелодичный голос Дули. Флинт поперхнулся от смеха и схватил Сильвера за руку.

— Пойдем, кажется, мы здесь лишние.

Несколько минут они шли к хижинам, и Сильвер уже было забеспокоился, что неправильно понял ситуацию, когда Флинт прижал его к ближайшей сосне и без единого слова поцеловал. 

— Да, так намного лучше, — выдохнул Сильвер. Вокруг оглушительно трещали цикады.

— Можешь хоть немного помолчать? — сказал Флинт. Он него слегка пахло спиртным. Кажется, он выпил больше, чем Сильвер заметил.

Вместо ответа он вцепился в рубашку Флинта. Поцелуй вышел долгий, медленный, и Флинт в задумчивости поглаживал Сильвера по волосам, по щеке. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Сильвер осознал, что глупо улыбается, и, чтобы скрыть это, снова притянул Флинта к себе. Тот, не разрывая поцелуя, согнул ногу в колене, перенося часть веса на Сильвера и дерево за его спиной. Сильвер охнул, ощутив сквозь брюки горячую, твердую плоть, принялся лихорадочно расстегивать ремень Флинта. 

— Тише, тише, я никуда не денусь, — хрипло прошептал Флинт.

— Если ты не займешься делом в течение пяти минут, я найду кого-нибудь порасторопнее, — огрызнулся Сильвер.

— Увы, этого я никак не могу допустить, — усмехнулся Флинт и потащил его к хижине, до которой оставалась всего пара ярдов. Сильвер ощутил укол боли — пара волосков, зацепившихся за кору сосны, оборвались. Не прекращая целоваться, они взобрались по ступенькам и, запутавшись в холщовой занавеске у входа, рухнули на пол. Флинт взвыл, ударившись локтем.

— Неженка, — рассмеялся Сильвер и, не поднимаясь с Флинта, потянулся к стоявшей на полу масляной лампе.

— Заткнись, — рыкнул тот, и от этого голоса у Сильвера сжалось в паху. Он уселся Флинту на живот, и поцеловал его в шею под ухом. Лизнул сережку, нащупывая пальцами пуговицы на рубашке. За несколько минут, отвлекаясь на поцелуи и ласки, им удалось раздеть друг друга. Наконец, пальцы Флинта легли на ремни, удерживавшие протез.

— Можно? — неожиданно робко спросил он.

В горле у Сильвера пересохло, в ушах стучало, а сердце билось, словно рыба в сети. Его лихорадило от предвкушения, и хотелось смеяться и петь, словно недавняя победа была решающей, а за ней лежали не полный предателей и врагов Нассау, а бескрайние изумрудные поля Аркадии. Он всеми силами старался верить, что причина этому — запоздало ударивший в голову ром, а не близость Флинта.

— Я сам, — хрипло произнес он и принялся расстегивать ремни. Пальцы не слушались, часть ноги под протезом онемела, и, сняв его, Сильвер ощутил себя ящерицей, отбросившей хвост. Так, наверное, чувствовали себя Адам и Ева в поисках фиговых листков. 

— Все хорошо, — прошептал Флинт, ласково поглаживая бедро покалеченной ноги, и снова поцеловал Сильвера, нежно, как, наверное, целовал своего лорда. Сильвер углубил поцелуй, и его рука скользнула вниз, некрепко обхватывая член Флинт. Глаза Флинта широко распахнулись, и он сжал ногу Сильвера прямо под ягодицей.

— Маленькая дрянь, — выдохнул он. Сильвер ухмыльнулся, и несколько секунд задумчиво рассматривал лицо Флинта, а затем лизнул темное пятнышко в углу его лба, у самой границы отрастающих волос. На вкус он узнал кровь — брызнула во время сражения, — и у него перехватило дух. Влажные пальцы, еще секунду назад ласкавшие член Флинта, скользнули к его плечу и обвели поблекшие линии полумесяца. Прошлись по груди, коснулись соска, обводя его по кругу, а затем сжали до боли. Флинт охнул, и обеими руками обхватил Сильвера за голову, прижимая к себе, жадно впиваясь в губы.

Когда они прервались, тяжело дыша, Сильвер снова обхватил рукой член Флинта и сам опустился к нему. Несколько секунд он рассматривал его — твердый, с каплей предсемени на головке и густыми рыжими волосами в паху. Сильвер задумчиво потерся о них щекой, и Флинт зашипел сквозь зубы. Усмехнувшись, Сильвер оттянул крайнюю плоть и лизнул, на пробу. Тот же солоноватый привкус, что и всегда, разве только немного чище, чем у других. Выждав еще мгновение, он провел языком снизу вверх, от мошонки до самой головки.

— Сильвер, если ты вздумал меня дразнить... — зарычал Флинт.

— Ладно, ладно, капитан, — фыркнул Сильвер, обвил пальцами ствол и обхватил головку губами. Он ласкал ее, помогая себе рукой, двигал головой, наслаждаясь тяжестью на языке и особенно реакцией Флинта. Тот старался сдерживаться, но его пальцы в кудрях Сильвера, сдавленные стоны, изредка срывавшиеся с губ, невнятное бормотание — все это стоило затекшей шеи. Сильвер развернулся так, чтобы прижиматься собственным возбужденным членом к ноге Флинта, не слишком опираясь о поврежденную конечность, и постарался заглотить столько, сколько мог. 

— Хватит! — Флинт резко сел. Сильвер отпрянул, случайно царапнул его передним зубом и закашлялся.

— Что? — хрипло произнес он, восстанавливая дыхание.

— Иди сюда, — ответил тот, привлек к себе и снова поцеловал. Не отрываясь от его губ, Флинт резко перевернул их, оказавшись сверху, и потерся своим пахом о член Сильвера. Тот на мгновение зажмурился и сразу распахнул глаза. Он машинально попытался обхватить Флинта ногами за талию, переплести щиколотки, но обрубок соскользнул вниз. Когда поцелуй прервался, в глазах у Сильвера немного двоилось. Два Флинта — положим, полтора, они довольно сильно пересекались между собой — внимательно посмотрели на него, сплюнули себе на ладонь и обхватили оба их члена. Сильвер, резко втянув воздух, невольно подался бедрами вверх. Флинт — уже снова один — ухмыльнулся и прошептал ему на самое ухо:

— Однажды я трахну тебя в губернаторском особняке, на постели Роджерса.

Сильвер вытаращился на него:  
— Ты что, белены…

Флинт безмятежно рассмеялся — не зло, не насмешливо, не осоловело от спиртного. Сильвер никогда не слышал от него подобного смеха, и не знал, что тот на него способен.

— Не волнуйся. Мы сперва сменим простыни. — И он снова двинул бедрами, придерживая их с Сильвером члены рукой, и тот совсем забыл, что хотел сказать, поглощенный этим сладостным трением, не сдерживая стонов, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Флинта, шаря по его спине, а тот словно вслепую искал его губы, находя вместо них щеки, подбородок и шею. Сильвер так и не понял, кто из них кончил первым, потому что даже когда наслаждение хлынуло через край, они продолжали тереться друг о друга, пока окончательно не запыхались и пока прикосновения к чувствительной коже не начали причинять больше боли, чем удовольствия.

Наконец, Флинт откатился в сторону и сел, согнув ногу в колене, опершись спиной о край койки, до которой они так и не добрались. Сильвер потер шею и остался лежать на полу. Все его тело приятно ныло, и даже привычная боль в ноге не отвлекала. Ночной ветерок, пробиравшийся сквозь щели в тростниковых стенах, холодил влажную от пота кожу. 

— Ты и правда не стыдишься, — вдруг обронил Флинт, и это прозвучало благоговейным откровением, словно для него эти слова значили нечто совершенно особенное. 

— А к чему? — Сильвер попытался пожать плечами, но лежа получилось не очень. — Господь смотрит в душу и знает, что и ты, и я рождены грешниками. Даже если я за всю жизнь не прикоснусь ни к одному мужчине, каждая мысль, каждый взгляд будут подбрасывать полено за поленом в огонь под моим котлом в аду. А если путь к жемчужным вратам мне уже заказан, зачем зря страдать?

Флинт молчал, и Сильвер подумал было, что он не ответит, но тот наконец произнес, глядя куда-то вдаль:  
— Я никогда не был особенно религиозен. Все эти противоречия не укладывались у меня в голове, сколько я ни читал богословов. Но когда я встретил Томаса и Миранду… Казалось, у них были ответы на все вопросы. К чему мне был Бог? Нет, они верили в Творца, но не в Писание, не в пасторов. Миранда говорила, что каждый из нас должен сам найти путь к Богу и никакой посредник не сможет помочь. Томас говорил, что все мы Божьи творения и этим прекрасны… Я не знаю, что теперь думать. Господь порой создает ужасные вещи. И я никогда не мог избавиться от мысли, что если действие наказывается смертной казнью, то, значит, от него есть какой-то вред.

Сильвер резко сел, и боль в ноге снова напомнила о себе.

— Если бы на тебя надели по петле за каждое твое преступление, что карается виселицей, у тебя на шее не осталось бы свободно ни дюйма.

— Я знаю, — Флинт продолжал смотреть в пустоту. — Я делаю то, что решил. И все же я знаю, что поступаю неправильно. 

Сильвер сидя пододвинулся к Флинту. Он обхватил руками его голову и бережно повернул к себе, но даже в этом положении Флинт ухитрялся избегать его взгляда.

— Черт возьми, ты и правда себя ненавидишь, — неверяще произнес Сильвер. — Ты же был с Томасом, любил его, а не просто трахался, как после этого ты можешь быть так жесток к себе?

Флинт на секунду встретился с ним взглядом и вывернулся из его рук, словно те обожгли его.

— С Томасом… С Томасом все было по-другому. Он сиял так, что больно было смотреть, и к нему невозможно было испытывать ничего, кроме любви. Ничто из его поступков не могло быть грехом или преступлением. А это… это грязь, — последнее слово он отчеканил, и в глазах его вспыхнула ярость, но Сильвер так и не понял, кому адресована такая ненависть — к убийцам ли Томаса, или к самому себе, за то, что позволил себе осквернить его память, нарушить траур. — Я грязь. Ты грязь. Мы не способны на созидание. 

Сильвер осознавал, что имеет право разозлиться, но вместо этого пододвинулся ближе и со вздохом обнял Флинта за плечи. Злости Флинта хватало на них обоих. Злости Флинта хватило бы на весь архипелаг, на все Вест-Индии. 

— Как знаешь, но я намерен извлечь из своей грязи максимум удовольствия, — и он поцеловал Флинта в висок.

 

* * *

Попав протезом меж прибрежных камней, Сильвер потерял равновесие, но Флинт успел подхватить его под локоть и бережно усадил на пологий берег озера. Сильвер, не вставая, осторожно сполз в воду — неглубокую, не больше фута. Он зачерпнул пригоршню и принялся тереть обнаженное плечо, смывая пот и грязь. Сквозь деревья брезжил рассвет, остальные отсыпались после вчерашней попойки, и Сильвер мог позволить себе беззастенчиво пялиться на Флинта. Сейчас тот выглядел непривычно безобидно — он умывался, фыркая, словно выдра, капли задерживались на многочисленных шрамах, подчеркивая уязвимость, а гениталии съежились от ледяной воды — и все же Сильвер не мог отвести глаз. Наконец, Флинт заметил это и вперился в него возмущенным взглядом, но Сильвер лишь широко ухмыльнулся в ответ. Флинт закатил глаза и зачерпнул еще воды. 

— Насчет письма Мод Хадсон — я хочу знать все, что знаешь ты.

Вот и пошло чудесное утро чертям под хвост. Сильвер вздохнул.

— Что именно тебя интересует?

— Все, что может быть полезно в наших планах. Когда испанцы будут здесь? — Любая гувернантка одобрила бы рвение, с которым Флинт тер шею. 

— Не знаю. Если Грандал, руководитель операции, уже в Нассау, то скоро. Но я не видел его много месяцев. Моя информация устарела.

— Хадсон может знать подробности?

— Сомневаюсь. Она англичанка, а значит, даже если она работает на испанцев по своей воле, что не обязательно, ей не доверят больше необходимого. Как видишь по письму, она уже переметнулась на сторону Роджерса. Или пытается усидеть на двух стульях. Грандал знает больше.

Флинт, загребая ногами по воде, подошел к берегу, где лежала их одежда, и выудил из кармана табакерку. Сильвер успел удивиться — он никогда не видел, чтобы Флинт жевал табак — но в ней оказался белый порошок. Флинт высыпал немного на ладонь и протянул табакерку Сильверу. Тот поднес ее к лицу, и в нос ему ударил резкий запах шалфея.

— Ты серьезно?

— Если хочешь чтобы я еще хоть раз поцеловал тебя, то да, — сурово ответил Флинт, размачивая зубной порошок водой.

Сильвер закатил глаза — ему всегда хватало прополоскать рот морской водой или грогом, и ничего, зубы не выпали, — но отсыпал себе немного. «Я тебе что, лорд?» — хотел возмутиться он, но вовремя удержался. У лорда изо рта наверняка пахло лесными фиалками безо всяких порошков. Недоуменно потыкав порошок мокрым пальцем, он произнес:

— Знаешь, на твоем месте чуть было не оказался Вейн.

Флинт вытащил палец изо рта и шепеляво возмутился:

— Какого хера ты вшегда говоришь подобное в шамый неподходяший момент?

Сильвер фыркнул:

— Я имел в виду, что ему могло достаться расписание. В конечном итоге, я выбрал из вас двоих более хладнокровного.

Флинт прополоскал рот и с сомнением переспросил:

— Хладнокровного?

— Не обольщайся, только в сравнении с Вейном.

Они замолчали. Флинт, кажется, сожалел о смерти Вейна — несмотря на все разногласия, он уважал его и, возможно, даже немного завидовал легкости, с которой тот принимал в себе любые, самые неприглядные, черты. Сильверу было наплевать — он предпочитал не испытывать добрых чувств к тем, кто способен и готов переломить его как щепку. Кажется, Флинту предстояло стать исключением.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты отправился в Нассау и встретился с Хадсон, — наконец продолжил Флинт. — Притворись, что готов принять ее предложение, выведай, что она знает, что знает Роджерс. Последнее, что я хочу, — это драться с англичанами и испанцами одновременно. — Сильвер решил придержать при себе мнение, что Флинт, кажется, радовался каждому новому врагу. С него сталось бы пригласить лягушатников для пущего веселья. Прополоскав рот, Сильвер протянул ему табакерку, но тот покачал головой:

— Оставь себе, у меня в каюте еще есть. Миранда делала… — он замолк, но уже спустя секунду встряхнулся и продолжил: — И проверь, что делает Билли. Он мозговитый парень, но в последнее время ведет себя странно. Если понадобится, можешь рассказать ему кое-что. Если в чем можно не сомневаться, так в это том, что он не встанет на сторону ни одной монархии, как бы та не называлась. — Последние слова прозвучали задумчиво, словно за ними стояла какая-то неизвестная с Сильверу история.

— Что насчет Тича и Рэкхема? — спросил он.

— Нашему союзу не так много времени, чтобы шокировать их подобными новостями. Привезешь что-то конкретное, тогда и посмотрим. И еще… — Флинт на мгновение замолк, — У Миранды есть… был дом за городом, в тихом месте, можешь им воспользоваться.

— Ты уверен?

— После того, как я уже пустил туда Вейна и Билли, глупо делать из него храм.

Он протянул руку Сильверу, и тот, вставая, ощутил прилив благодарности — не столько за помощь, сколько за то, что о ней не пришлось просить вслух.

— Хорошо, капитан, — произнес он, — А теперь что насчет моей награды? — и он выразительно потряс табакеркой перед своим лицом. Флинт фыркнул, покачал головой, но все же кратко поцеловал его в губы. 

— Одевайся. Сюда скоро придут за водой женщины из племени, ты же не хочешь их напугать?

— Их напугаешь… — и Сильвер, снова схватив Флинта за руку — чтобы не упасть, зачем же еще, — наклонился за своей одеждой.

 

* * *

Когда Сильвер вместе с Дули и Эндерсоном, которых он выбрал себе в помощники, прибыли в Нассау, уже смеркалось. На берегу Сильвер закатал штанину и при помощи тряпок закрепил на протезе сапог. Так ему удалось, не привлекая лишнего внимания, добраться до борделя. Там он надеялся найти Идель, которая, по слухам, теперь работала на них. Однако, когда он уже прятался в соседней подворотне, раздумывая, как проникнуть внутрь, не попавшись на глаза Макс и ее шпионам, кто-то схватил его за плечо. Сильвер отреагировал быстро — изо всех сил наступил противнику на ногу протезом, опасным, несмотря на сапог, и, стоило тому ослабить хватку, ударил кулаком по лицу. На месте лица почему-то оказалась шея, однако хватило и этого — противник отпрянул, но ответного удара так и не нанес. 

— Мистер Сильвер, мистер Сильвер! — послышался громкий шепот Эндерсона. — Это же Билли!

Это и правда оказался Билли.

— Какого черта ты делаешь? — прошипел Сильвер.

— Лучше ты скажи, какого черта делаешь здесь?! — воскликнул тот шепотом. — Тебя могли увидеть!

— Можно подумать, тебя самого за все это время никто не видел!

— Я, в отличие от тебя, не считаюсь в Нассау призраком Эйвери, обретшим новую плоть!

— Что?!

 

* * *

По пути Сильвер неоднократно раскрывал рот, чтобы потребовать объяснений, но Билли каждый раз затыкал его суровым взглядом. Наконец, когда они оказались в одном из домов неподалеку от порта и дверь захлопнулась за ними, Сильвер переспросил в полный голос:  
— Что?!

Билли потер пальцами лоб и присел за стол:

— Так было нужно. Мятежу нужно лицо, предводитель. Такой, чтобы при одной мысли о нем поджилки тряслись.

— И поэтому ты решил опорочить мое доброе имя, — Сильвер жестом велел Эндерсону и Дули проходить внутрь, и те остановились у входной двери, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Можно подумать, у тебя когда-то было доброе имя, — закатил глаза Билли.

На голоса из соседней комнаты появился круглолицый, бородатый мужчина, показавшийся Сильверу смутно знакомым. 

— Билли, когда я давал тебе ключи от моего дома, то не имел в виду, что ты можешь приводить… — он заметил Сильвера. — О, здравствуйте. Я Фезерстоун.

— Здравствуйте. Джон Сильвер, — любезно ответил тот. — Очень милый дом у вас. Мало у кого из матросов есть постоянное жилье на берегу.

Фезерстоун и правда неплохо устроился. В комнате было уютно и чисто, на стенах висело несколько картин, а на комоде стояли безделушки. Не ожидаешь увидеть в доме пирата, пусть и бывшего, такой праздник блаженного мещанства.

— О, это была идея Идель, — в голосе Фезерстона сквозили мечтательные нотки. — Она хотела, чтобы у нас было свое гнездышко, подальше от матросов и девочек. Пока Билли не превратил его в логово заговорщиков…

— Не волнуйся, оно служит благим целям, — сухо ответил Билли.

Фезерстоун хотел было что-то сказать — кажется, они не первый раз препирались на эту тему — но вместо этого махнул рукой матросам, пристроившимся у стены:

— А вы чего стоите? Садитесь, я вам винца принесу. Хотя нет, идемте со мной на кухню, пусть старшие поболтают. — И он снова скрылся в соседней комнате. Дули и Эндерсон последовали за ним. Сильвер сел за стол напротив Билли, с трудом закинул ногу на колено и стащил с протеза сапог. Тряпки разболтались после нанесенного удара, и тот норовил соскользнуть.

— Призрак Эйвери, значит, — протянул он. — Мне еще что-то следует знать? 

— Ты — истинный король Нассау. Подбрасываешь Гатри и ее союзникам трупы своих врагов. И говорят…

— Хватит, суть я понял. — Он опустил ногу на пол, облокотился о стол и задумчиво подпер рукой подбородок. — Что произошло с Вейном? Никому не известно ничего внятного, а слухи уже обросли такими подробностями, что я не знаю, чему верить. — Сильвер поднял голову и с любопытством склонил ее набок: — Правда, что он прочел на эшафоте двухчасовую проповедь о любви и братстве, а потом, раскачавшись в петле, заехал палачу ногой по яйцам?

— Почти, — хмыкнул Билли. — Речь длилась минуты две и бубенцы палача не пострадали. — Улыбка сползла с его лица, и он опустил взгляд. — Он хотел этого. Точно хотел, — повторил он, словно убеждая самого себя. — Знаю, на Вейна это не похоже, но в конечном счете он по-своему любил этот город. Что у вас?

— Отбили нападение, — ответил Сильвер. — Хорниголд мертв, а англичане теперь дважды подумают, прежде чем идти Роджерсу на подмогу. Тич рвет и мечет, жаждет мести. К нему уже подходить боятся.

— Неудивительно, — Билли пожал плечами. — Хэндс рассказывал совершенно безумные истории. По последней версии, он ушел, когда Тич прострелил ему оба колена за то, что тот расплескал его ром. Впрочем, скачет он, как козленок, так что не слишком верится.

— Тич ищет крови. В первую очередь, крови Элинор Гатри, но неизвестно, кто попадется ему под руку по пути, — сообщил Сильвер и откинулся на спинку стула. — Боюсь, если мы в ближайшее время не перейдем в наступление, то узнаем, насколько эти байки правдивы. 

— Кто мы, как не сумма историй о нас, — задумчиво проговорил Билли.

— Ты говоришь, как Рэкхем, — фыркнул Сильвер. — Тот тоже мнит себя персонажем героического эпоса.

— Я не собираюсь становиться героем, — решительно ответил Билли, уставившись куда-то сквозь Сильвера. — Я буду автором.

Сильвер узнавал этот взгляд, это отсутствующее выражение лица. Оно не раз появлялось на лице Билли после возвращения на «Морж». Со временем оно, казалось, ушло, но теперь Сильвер видел, что Билли не расстался с ним, а лишь нашел способ вплести его в свою жизнь так, чтобы оно не торчало ржавым гвоздем посреди палубы. 

Сильвер не нашелся с ответом, и несколько минут они молчали, пока Билли не встрепенулся, словно очнувшись от сна:  
— Ты не можешь оставаться в Нассау. Скажи что тебе нужно, я все сделаю, только не попадайся никому на глаза. У Флинта есть дом за городом…

— Я знаю.

— Я найду тебе лошадь.

— Ты на солнце перегрелся? — Сильвер приподнял брови. Билли вздрогнул, но он не обратил на это внимания. — Всерьез думаешь, что я могу ездить на лошади?

— Я найду такую, что довезет тебя до порога, опустится на колени, а потом уложит в постель и одеяло подоткнет. — Билли вздохнул. — Только, ради бога, убирайся из Нассау.

— Мне нужно встретиться кое-с-кем, — ответил Сильвер. — Возможно, тебе удастся что-нибудь организовать. Знаешь Мод Хадсон?

Билли посмотрел на него с удивлением:  
— Камеристка Гатри? От нее-то тебе что нужно?

— Я кое-что знаю о ней, — Сильвер решил не раскрывать всех карт. Учитывая, что Билли успел натворить, оставшись в Нассау без присмотра, вряд ли он обрадуется, узнав, что герои его легенды обладают чертами, которых он для них не придумывал. — Есть небольшой, но все же шанс заставить ее работать на нас.

Задумавшись, Билли почесал в затылке:  
— Ты не сможешь с ней встретиться.

— Да, да, я уже понял, королю Нассау нельзя свободно разгуливать среди своих подданных, — отмахнулся Сильвер.

— Не из-за этого, — Билли вздохнул. — Она пропала. Роджерс уже третий день ее ищет.

Сильвер напрягся:  
— Пожалуйста, не говори, что ее я тоже убил.

— Ну, слухи разные ходят… — протянул Билли. — Я этому не препятствую. Но мои люди никакого отношения к этому не имеют.

— Как ты можешь быть уверен? — засомневался Сильвер.

— Разве хоть в чем-то можно быть уверенным? — Билли пожал плечами. — Приказа я не отдавал, никто из ребят себя подозрительно не ведет… В конце концов, Нассау — опасное место, и не все опасности имеют отношение к нам.

— Есть у меня одно предположение… — пробормотал Сильвер. И это предположение совсем ему не нравилось. — Пожалуй, конь мне и правда не помешает. И у меня к тебе поручение.

— Все, что прикажете, мистер Сильвер, — фыркнул Билли. Наедине, когда не нужно было подавать примера матросам, он мог позволить себе иронию. Сильвер не обиделся — Билли слишком хорошо помнил его первые дни на «Морже» и вряд ли когда-то научится по-настоящему его бояться, но уважению это не мешало. 

— Я приготовлю бутылку с запиской, — сказал он. — На окраине Нассау, на самой оконечности мыса Спенсера, есть сосна с дырой меж корней, положи ее туда. Проверяй каждый день и, когда увидишь, что бутылку вскрывали, приезжай в дом Барлоу. Как можно скорее.

— Что насчет того, кто найдет записку? 

— Не трогай. Он вас заметит, даже не пытайтесь.

— Этих двоих ты с собой берешь? — Билли кивнул в сторону кухонной двери.

— Нет, пусть остаются здесь. — Сильвер покачал головой. — На лодке до острова маронов далековато, нужны были гребцы. А теперь лучше обойтись без лишних свидетелей. И все-таки… — Он посмотрел Билли в глаза. — Почему не Флинт? Ему не впервой играть злодея.

— Именно поэтому. — Тот отвернулся. — Его слишком хорошо знают. Добавь я в его биографию очередную жуткую байку, она стала бы лишь одной из многих. Нужен новый образ, к которому каждый сможет додумать свои устрашающие подробности. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему тебе нельзя было здесь появляться? Ты неплохо потрудился над своей репутацией в таверне, но ничто не способно соревноваться с человеческим воображением.

— И твоя личная неприязнь к нему, конечно, ни при чем? — Сильвер приподнял бровь и сложил руки на груди. — Ты ведь и правда ненавидишь его. Не как остальные в команде, по-настоящему.

Билли помолчал несколько секунд, побарабанил пальцами по столу, а затем ответил, словно невпопад:  
— Я встретил Флинта несколько лет назад. — Его задумчивый взгляд снова устремился в пространство. — Он спас меня и раскрыл во мне ту часть, о которой я раньше не подозревал, — он вздохнул. — Есть у него такой талант. И, в конечном счете, мы относимся к Флинту так же, как и к той части, которую обнаружили благодаря нему.

Черт возьми, Сильвер был почти влюблен в эту новую часть себя.

 

* * *

Сильвер с трудом спешился, а затем попытался снова влезть в седло, для тренировки. В первый раз ему помогали Билли и Ганн, и он был твердо намерен никогда больше не повторять унизительного опыта. Кобыла терпеливо стояла на месте. Несколько раз сев на нее и снова спешившись, Сильвер наконец направился к домику, переступая сквозь густо заросшие сорняками кочаны капусты. По стенам ползла плесень. Сезон дождей близился к концу, и скоро стены понадобится перекрашивать, но делать это было некому. 

Оказавшись внутри, Сильвер вспомнил, как впервые попал в каюту Флинта. Убранство дома было значительно более женственным — нежные, приглушенные цвета, изящная мебель, скатерти, кружевные салфетки. В углу стояли запылившиеся клавикорды, на открытых полках — делфтский фарфор в синих узорах. На столе — такая же ваза с давно засохшими цветами. И все же, стоя посреди гостиной, Сильвер ощущал себя так же неуместно, как тогда в каюте Флинта, в которую проник ночью, чтобы подкинуть расписание. Борясь с желанием извиниться и попятиться за порог, он приступил к поискам кладовой — неизвестно, сколько ему придется здесь прожить. За одной из дверей обнаружилась спальня, и он шагнул внутрь, но в глаза ему бросились смятое алое покрывало, женская муслиновая сорочка, переброшенная через спинку стула, стеклянные и фарфоровые флаконы на трюмо… В этой постели спала Миранда. В этой постели спал Флинт. И Сильвер будет спать где угодно, хоть на полу в гостиной, но только не здесь.

Он хотел уже вернуться в гостиную, когда встретился глазами с портретом. Миссис Барлоу — нет, леди Гамильтон — не походила на себя: художник сгладил черты лица, делая ее более привлекательной в традиционном смысле и совершенно не запоминающейся. Исчез проницательный взгляд, достигавший самого дна души. На портрете Миранда казалась обычной знатной дамой. Ее спутник — Томас — наверняка тоже выглядел при жизни совсем не так. Сильвер, не отрывая взгляда, подошел ближе и поймал себя на мысли, что пытается домыслить, воссоздать его подлинный облик так же, как мысленно воссоздавал облик Миранды, но образ ускользал, оставляя за собой лишь разноцветные мазки масляной краски. Со вздохом Сильвер опустился на стул и уставился в пол. 

— Черта с два, — пробормотал он. Флинт дал ему ключ, и он будет жить в этом доме столько, сколько потребуется. Сильвер резко встал. Ножки стула со скрипом проехались по полу. Избегая глядеть на портрет, он вышел из спальни и продолжил поиски кладовой.

* * *

В доме миссис Барлоу Сильвер провел два дня. Он ел еду Миранды из посуды Миранды, молол ее кофе ее кофемолкой, спал в ее комнате для гостей, листал ее книги. Иногда его взгляд снова падал на портрет, видневшийся сквозь распахнутую дверь спальни, и он ощущал себя вором, проникшим в дом в отсутствие хозяев. Проклятье, он никогда не чувствовал подобного, даже когда и правда воровал. Каждый раз он убеждал себя, что, переспав с любовником Миранды, есть ее еду и пользоваться ее вещами — уже сущая мелочь, но так и не поверил в это до конца.

Он сидел в гостиной, рассеянно листая сборник сонетов, который нашел на полке, когда снаружи послышался топот копыт. Сильвер замер в кресле и механическим жестом опустил книгу на подлокотник. Через несколько минут дверь вздрогнула от стука. Сильвер продолжал молча сидеть на месте. Постучали снова, а затем он услышал знакомый голос и свой родной язык:  
— Открывай, Платта, черт тебя побери! Я знаю, что ты здесь!

Сильвер встал и открыл дверь. Человек за ней — темноволосый, одних лет с Флинтом, но значительно более жилистый — радостно улыбнулся и стремительно обнял его одной рукой за плечи.

— Как я рад тебя видеть, дорогой друг! — воскликнул Грандал по-испански и похлопал Сильвера по плечу.

— Ты обкорнал бороду, — выдавил тот, сам не зная зачем. За годы знакомства он видел Грандала с бородой и без, в модном парике и бритым наголо, в дорогом камзоле и в лохмотьях, однажды — хотя Сильвер всеми силами старался забыть это — даже в платье. Дьявол, как-то раз Грандал, притворяясь мавром, вымазал лицо и руки ваксой, и после этого упоминать смену полноценной бороды на жидкую эспаньолку было смехотворно.

В ответ Грандал, продолжая восторженно улыбаться, оглядел его с ног до головы.

— Я даже и не знаю, с чего начать, если описывать все изменения в твоем облике. — Он бережно отодвинул Сильвера от двери и все так же стремительно ввалился внутрь, не дожидаясь приглашения. — Нальешь мне чего-нибудь? Я устал как собака. — И он плюхнулся на стул, вытянув длинные ноги.

Из спиртного в доме миссис Барлоу обнаружилось лишь полдекантера шерри, поэтому Сильвер поставил на огонь кофе. После всего произошедшего за полгода странно было видеть Грандала своими глазами, слышать его, ощущать прикосновения на своих плечах. Осознавать, что все это время тот тоже где-то был, чем-то занимался, пока жизнь Сильвера переворачивалась с ног на голову.

— Я всю округу объехал, прежде чем тебя нашел, — сообщил Грандал. — Мог бы дать указания поточнее.

— Боялся, что записка попадет не в те руки, — ответил Сильвер, доставая с полки чашки. — Я сейчас не слишком популярен.

— О, напротив! — Грандал рассмеялся. Смех у него был звонкий — смех ребенка, а не мужчины. — Ты очень популярен, Долговязый Джон Сильвер, будущий король Нассау. Не твоя ведь идея, да?

Сильвер резко обернулся:  
— Думаешь, я бы не справился?

— Ну что ты, — снисходительно произнес Грандал, — Но признай, это не совсем в твоем стиле.

Сильвер помолчал пару секунд:  
— Да. Не в моем, — он поставил чашки на стол и сел.

— Не волнуйся, я понимаю, что с волками жить и так далее. — Грандал махнул рукой. — Долго играть роль никому не легко. Ты хорошо справляешься, дорогой друг.

— Долго мне еще?

— Совсем недолго. Флот уже собирается в Гаване. Скажи мне, где золото?

Сильвер поморщился: этот упорно повторяющийся вопрос уже набил оскомину.

— Кое-что потрачено, но большая часть переведена в драгоценные камни и спрятана. 

Кофе закипел. Сильвер встал и снова подошел к плите.

— Губернатор Роджерс их не найдет? 

— Не найдет, — заверил его Сильвер, разливая кофе по чашкам.

— Его назначение стало неприятным сюрпризом. Пришлось вербовать лишнего осведомителя в последний момент.

— И она сдала тебя при первой же возможности.

— Ну, она же англичанка. — Грандал пожал плечами. — Этого следовало ожидать. Главное, свою задачу она выполнить успела. Ты знаешь, что она даже не за деньги работала? Мне пришлось пригрозить ее детям. Грубо, но времени было в обрез. Очаровательная женщина, — он пригубил кофе и поморщился. — Это кошмарно. Признайся, ты проткнул корочку?

— Сам готовь, если не нравится, — огрызнулся Сильвер.

— Это не моя кухня.

«И не моя», — хотел было ляпнуть он, но вместо этого язвительно произнес:  
— Похоже, твоя «очаровательная женщина» не слишком любит своих детей, раз все же предала тебя. Или же она просто глупа.

— Я думаю, она поступила храбро, — Грандал насыпал в чашку четыре ложки сахара и, не размешивая, отхлебнул. — Сойдет.

— Ты сдал меня Хадсон. Знал, что она может тебя предать, и все равно сделал это. Если она успела проболтаться Роджерсу, что мы работаем вместе, и тот донесет это до моей команды, у меня будет бунт. Мои ребята не питают особой любви к своей родине, но большинство из них чувствуют себя англичанами как раз настолько, чтобы ненавидеть испанцев и лягушатников.

— Не волнуйся. Я добрался до нее раньше, — ответил Грандал.

— Она мертва?

— Ну что ты, дорогой друг, — Грандал нахмурился. — Ты совсем одичал со своими варварами. Посидит себе в тихом месте до прибытия флота. Сбежать она не сможет, я постарался. А потом мы все отправимся в Севилью на заслуженный отдых.

— Зачем она тебе? — удивился Сильвер. 

— Я же говорю, она очаровательная женщина, — Грандал мечтательно улыбнулся. — Шпионки из нее не выйдет, но думаю, со временем мы могли бы достичь взаимопонимания.

Сильвер оторопело уставился на него:  
— Взаимопонимания, — повторил он.

— Ну да. Мы долго переписывались, почерк у нее потрясающий, как у настоящей леди. У меня есть еще люди в Лондоне, ее детей доставят в Севилью следом. Чудесные дети, — снова мечтательная улыбка, от которой у Сильвера по коже побежали мурашки. — Двое, мальчик и девочка, совсем малыши. Возможно, они даже привыкнут звать меня папой.

— Те же дети, которых ты угрожал убить.

— Они все равно ничего не запомнили, — пожал плечами он.

— Зато Хадсон тебя ненавидит за это, — Сильвер опустил голову и уставился в темную жидкость в чашке, только чтобы не видеть этого тошнотворно безмятежного выражения лица.

— Она женщина, дорогой друг, — отмахнулся Грандал. — Ты же знаешь, как они ветрены. Сегодня они тебя любят, а завтра ненавидят, и наоборот... Для нас скоро многое изменится, Платта. Захватить целый архипелаг — это не доставить пару секретных писем и не отравить кого-нибудь. Меня повысят — возможно, я даже титул получу, земли... У меня найдется место для милой Мод и достаточно терпения, чтобы она успела освоиться. 

— Знаешь, в этом доме уже жила взаперти одна женщина, — произнес Сильвер. — Это плохо кончилось.

Грандал не обратил на его слова внимания:  
— И для тебя, Платта, тоже все изменится. Твои варвары хорошо на тебя повлияли, ты стал сильнее…

Сильвер фыркнул и невольно покосился на свою ногу.

— О, хватит себя жалеть, — в голосе Грандала прорезалась сталь. — Твое главное достоинство осталось при тебе. — Он слегка постучал себя указательным пальцем по лбу. — В Испании дожидаются гарроты еще много неглупых, шустрых мальчиков. А тебе пришло время подняться на следующую ступень. Ходят слухи, что Каса-де-Контратасьон скоро переедет в Кадис. Будут перемены, новые назначения. Там отыщется применение ветерану с новым с иголочки именем, потерявшему ногу в одном из наших доблестных сражений. — Он приподнял чашку на уровень глаз, задумчиво разглядывая синий узор, и усмехнулся. — Хотя, если ты хочешь прижиться в приличном обществе, тебе придется перестать пить кофе из чайных чашек.

Сильвер поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

— Ты никогда не собирался отпускать меня, — произнес он.

— Не будь наивен, Платта, — Грандал закатил глаза. — Ты слишком много знаешь, чтобы тебя отпускать. Никто в этом мире не свободен полностью, и наше с тобой преимущество в том, что мы знаем, кто дергает нас за поводок. Англия, Испания… этот жалкий остров и не заметит смены хозяина.

— Не все в мире поделено между Испанией и Англией, — решительно произнес Сильвер. — Нассау может существовать и без них. Он справлялся много лет. 

«Я превращаюсь в ебаного Билли Бонса», — мелькнуло у него в голове.

Грандал зло рассмеялся:  
— Ты говоришь, как чертов каталонец, — он вздохнул и поставил чашку на стол. — Я не виню тебя, дорогой друг. Ты провел полгода в этом змеином гнезде, совсем один, потерял ногу, и я даже боюсь представить, что еще тебе пришлось пережить. Неудивительно, что ты начал перенимать их ценности, их мысли. Я сам получил кинжал под ребра от собственного врача. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. И если ты образумишься, я готов забыть твои слова.

— Не уверен, что смогу забыть твои, — ответил Сильвер и, недолго думая, опрокинул на него стол. Чашки, сахарница, ваза с сухими цветами — ливнем посыпались на пол. Грандал отскочил в сторону, с грохотом опрокинув стул. За эти несколько секунд Сильвер выхватил заряженный заранее пистолет и даже успел перевести его на взвод, но Грандал ударил по руке — и пуля ушла в пол. Даже не вздрогнув, Грандал припечатал его кулаком в лицо и сказал:  
— Раньше ты не был столь агрессивен.

— Раньше я не думал, что смогу победить. — Сильвер, пригнувшись, скользнул мимо, избегая следующего удара, и заехал ему под дых. Грандал перегнулся от боли, Сильвер заломил ему руку за спину, но тот сумел врезать ему локтем и перекинуть через плечо, потом с размаху наступил ногой на спину, плюхнулся сверху, прижимая к земле, схватил за волосы и изо всех сил приложил лицом об пол. Нос пронзила боль, и Сильвер ощутил во рту солоноватый привкус крови.

— Я люблю тебя как брата, Платта, — тяжело дыша, сообщил Грандал и снова ударил его лицом об пол. — Поэтому ты еще жив. Я вынул тебя из петли. Ты. Обязан. — Каждое слово сопровождалось новым ударом. — Мне. Жизнью. — Кровь, стекавшая с разбитых бровей, застилала глаза. Губы, щеки, нос, все горело от боли. Грандал наклонился к нему, и прошептал прямо на ухо: — Я люблю тебя, а ты мне должен, вот как это работает. Почему, дьявол, почему ты выбрал эту жалкую шайку головорезов?

— Потому что им я ничего не должен, — прохрипел Сильвер и из последних сил ударил его головой в лицо. Грандал взвыл от неожиданности и боли и инстинктивно схватился за нос. Этого Сильверу хватило, чтобы сбросить его и ударить кулаком в живот. Тот врезал ему каблуком сапога в колено, но попал по протезу. Веки склеились от крови, но Сильвер продолжал колотить Грандала вслепую. Сквозь ярость, туманом окутавшую мысли, он ощущал, что тот пытается подняться с пола, бьет его в ответ, но не чувствовал этого. Он бил, и бил, и бил, пока тело под ним не перестало шевелиться. Все — голова, живот, конечности — запоздало напомнило о себе тупой болью. Впервые за несколько месяцев Сильвера не мучил обрубок ноги, потому что вторая ныла ничуть не меньше. Он опасливо поднес руку к губам Грандала, нащупал крупную вену на шее. Без сознания, но жив. Сильвер со стоном уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, а затем сел и огляделся по сторонам сквозь слипшиеся ресницы. Стол был перевернут, и от его ножек на полу остались черные полосы. Стулья валялись по всей комнате, у одного отломилась спинка. Пол был усыпан осколками фарфора и безделушками, которые они свернули во время драки, а в одной из половиц зияло пулевое отверстие. Сквозь дверной проем с портрета на него укоризненно смотрели незнакомые люди, ничуть не похожие на свои прообразы.

— Да, да, черт возьми, сам знаю, Флинт меня убьет, — пробормотал Сильвер и, кряхтя, встал.

Он снова с опаской глянул на лежавшего без сознания Грандала — если тот притворяется, Сильверу конец, — и, прихрамывая, вышел во двор поискать в сарае веревку. 

К счастью, когда он вернулся, Грандал продолжал безучастно лежать на полу. Сильвер взгромоздил его на стул и привязал за руки и за ноги, накинув для пущей уверенности удавку на шею. Затем достал из буфета графин с шерри. Ему с трудом удалось заставить себя повернуться к бессознательному телу спиной: не покидала навязчивая мысль, что стоит Сильверу моргнуть, как Грандал очнется и в считанные секунды избавится от пут. Он вылил содержимое графина себе на лицо, и раны немилосердно защипало. Сильвер осторожно взялся двумя пальцами за переносицу, крепко зажмурился и, шипя от боли, вправил ее на место. Солоноватая кровь с новой силой заструилась из ноздрей по губам. Сильвер промокнул лицо белым кухонным полотенцем, вытер руки и задрал голову, надеясь остановить кровотечение. Затем это же полотенце он сунул Грандалу в рот, завязав узлом на затылке. В последний раз глянув на того с подозрением, Сильвер торопливо принес из спальни для гостей ночной горшок, поставил его на пол и со стоном опустился в кресло. Грандал сидел спиной к нему, и Сильвер мог наблюдать за его расслабленно висящими руками. Взгляд упал на раскрытую книгу, валявшуюся обложкой вверх рядом с креслом — ее тоже смахнули. Он поднял ее с пола и тупо уставился на случайно раскрывшиеся страницы. Билли стоило бы поторопиться.

 

* * *

Стук в дверь стал благословением. Грандал уже успел очнуться, но благодаря кляпу и веревкам неприятностей не доставлял. И все же Сильвер боялся оставить его одного хоть на секунду. Проходя к двери, он снова бросил на него взгляд — несмотря на полотенце и наливающиеся синяки, Сильверу почудилось, что тот улыбается. За дверью оказались Билли, Бен, Эндерсон, Дули и еще один из соратников Билли, чьего имени Сильвер не знал. Билли оторопело уставился на Сильвера:  
— Твою мать. Твое лицо похоже на окорок.

Сильвер попытался закатить глаза, но лицо пронзила боль, и он поморщился.

— Да ты король лести, Билли, — хмыкнул он и понял, что говорит в нос.

Билли просунул голову внутрь.

— Это он тебя так отделал? — Он кивнул на связанного Грандала. Тот приветственно приподнял брови.

— Его надо доставить к капитану, — увильнул от ответа Сильвер, хотя все и так было ясно. — Заходите.

Он отступил от двери, и пираты прошли внутрь, располагаясь на уцелевшей мебели. Билли сел по-турецки на пол прямо напротив Грандала, пристально разглядывая его. Тот отвечал тем же. 

— Прямо на стуле повезем? — Эндерсон почесал в затылке.

— Почему нет, в телеге поместится, — Билли пожал плечами. — В лодке тоже места хватит. 

— Билли, ты отправляешься к маронам со мной, — сообщил Сильвер.

— Зачем? Я нужен в Нассау. Я не могу бросить все на полпути, — очевидным образом не обрадовался тот.

— Затем, что за этим куском дерьма нужно следить, — сказал Сильвер. — Он умен, а я физически не могу посвятить этому каждую секунду пути. И, дьявол, мне нужен тот, кто не заснет, не напьется, и не моргнет не вовремя. К тому же тебе выгоднее самому объяснить капитану, какого хера ты здесь устроил и чем руководствовался, — Сильвер ухмыльнулся, и, видимо, на опухшем лице это выглядело более устрашающе, чем обычно, потому что Билли поежился. — Не волнуйся, Фезерстоун и без тебя справится. 

Он подошел к Грандалу и развязал полотенце.

— Дорогой друг… — немедленно начал тот по-испански, но Сильвер врезал ему кулаком по лицу.

— Этот друг тебе больше не по карману, — процедил он и продолжил по-английски: — Я знаю, что ты не боишься. Ты уверен, что тебе удастся сбежать, что испанцы спасут тебя или выкупят. Не буду тебя переубеждать. Но подумай вот о чем… Где-то на этом острове находится Мод Хадсон. Ты наверняка позаботился о том, чтобы она-то как раз не сбежала. Чтобы ее не спасли. Вспомни… — Сильвер сделал паузу, — ...достаточно ли у нее еды и воды? Может ли она легко достать их, или же ты поощрял ее за... послушание? — последнее слово он произнес с видимым отвращением. — Сколько она протянет, и успеешь ли ты сбежать вовремя?

— Почему ты думаешь, что меня это волнует? — Грандал настойчиво продолжал говорить на испанском. — У меня и раньше были женщины. Почти все они мертвы.

— Но хочешь ли ты искать следующую? Как ты говорил — титул, земли, ебаные дети… Ты устал, Грандал. Ты любишь эту женщину, хоть и в своей неповторимой манере. Поэтому, если ты так уверен в своей безопасности, скажи, где ее искать.

— Как я могу быть уверен, что ты не убьешь ее?

— Не можешь, — кивнул Сильвер, — Но этим ты дашь ей шанс.

Грандал молчал. 

— За холмами, что к западу от большого соленого озера, есть землянка, оставшаяся от «лукайос», — наконец сказал он по-английски. — Я прикрыл ее ветками. Спуститься можно только по веревке, которая зацеплена за дерево снаружи.

— Именно то, что я хотел услышать, — удовлетворенно произнес Сильвер и снова завязал Грандалу рот. — Эндерсон и… как тебя? — спросил он единственного, чьего имени не знал.

— Гаррет, — ответил тот.

— Найдите эту землянку и привезите Хадсон в Нассау, к месту отплытия. Во дворе две лошади, возьмите их. Поторопитесь.

Гаррет покосился на Билли, но тот произнес:  
— Делай, что он сказал. Бен, Дули, грузите пленника на телегу.

 

* * *

До острова маронов они добрались уже в сумерках, но, видимо, часовые маронов заметили их, потому что на берегу ждала Мади. Увидев лицо Сильвера, она самую толику округлила глаза — изумление, Сильвер начинал разбираться в тонкостях ее мимики,  
— и решительно обняла его. 

— Я должна сделать тебе амулет, — сказала она.

— Не откажусь, — ответил тот, нерешительно опустив руки на спину Мади. Эндерсон робко улюлюкнул и получил от Билли локтем в бок.

Остальные вытаскивали пленников из лодки. Хадсон, тощая рыжая женщина, — пожалуй, получи Энн Бонни приличное воспитание, то была бы на нее похожа, — впилась в Сильвера яростным взглядом. Грандал, которого несли вместе со стулом, выглядел совершенно безмятежным, будто наслаждался возможностью дать ногам отдых.

— Кто они? — спросила Мади.

— Позже, — Сильвер вздохнул. — Я бы предпочел не рассказывать одно и то же несколько раз. 

Вместе они отправились в лагерь. Матросы роились вокруг Сильвера, болтая без умолку, словно тот отсутствовал не несколько дней, а пару месяцев. Он подозвал Джоджи; тот наконец избавил Грандала от стула, усадил на землю и теперь привязывал к одной из сосен между хижинами. Узлы ничуть не напоминали морские. Веревки пересекались, образуя квадраты, так, что, даже если бы Грандалу удалось развязать узел, еще несколько удержали бы веревку на месте. Одну из них Джоджи просунул ему в рот, закрепив двумя узлами по бокам. Грандал, кажется, тоже не знал этого метода, потому что наблюдал за Джоджи с живым любопытством. Хадсон лежала рядом, связанная по рукам и ногам и с обыкновенным кляпом во рту, дожидаясь своей очереди. И все же на душе у Сильвера было неспокойно. 

— У вас все в порядке? — спросил он Мади.

— Насколько это возможно, — ответила она. — Идем, твои раны нужно обработать. Нос сломан?

Сильвер пожал плечами. 

— Я лучше останусь здесь, присмотрю за ними.

Мади с неодобрением приподняла брови и быстрой походкой удалилась. Сильвер устало присел на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы, ведущей в одну из вытянутых общих хижин, наблюдая за Джоджи с расстояния пары ярдов.

Через какое-то время Мади вернулась с плетеной корзиной и кувшином воды и опустилась на колени рядом. Сильвер терпел, пока она протирала его лицо мокрой тряпицей, но, когда в дело пошла зеленоватая, полупрозрачная и чертовски едкая мазь, с шипением втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Мади с недоумением глянула на него:  
— Это не так уж и щиплет.

— Я с трудом терплю боль, — ответил Сильвер.

— Твои люди говорят, что ради них ты перенес пытки, — удивилась она.

— Поверь, мои вопли было слышно на всю округу.

Закончив, Мади сложила свои снадобья обратно в корзину и устроилась рядом, подвернув ноги под себя. 

— Лекарства тебе помогут, но, если хочешь исцелиться, нужно избавиться от вредоносного духа.

— Духа? — переспросил Сильвер. Джоджи уже начал привязывать Хадсон к соседнему дереву. Грандал продолжал наблюдать, словно прилежный ученик.

— Духа, — подтвердила Мади. — Вылечить тело важно, но недостаточно. Все наши недуги — дело рук духов.

— А я-то думал, мой недуг оттого, что меня лицом об пол приложили, — фыркнул Сильвер и потряс головой. Назойливый травянистый запах мази никуда не делся.

— Да, такие болезни обычно приносят духи гнева или злости, — не обнаружила никакого противоречия Мади. — В твоем случае… думаю, предательства.

Сильвер с удивлением обернулся к ней:  
— Кого же я, по-твоему, предал? 

— То, что ты не решил, будто предали тебя, уже о многом говорит, Джон, — заметила Мади. Имя непривычно звучало в ее устах, словно она произносила каждую букву по отдельности. — Ты плохо выглядишь. Ты устал, тебе больно. Здоровый человек отправился бы отдыхать, но ты сидишь здесь. Не ешь, не пьешь, не спишь… даже не заглянул к своему капитану.

Сильвер поморщился: уж кого-кого, а Флинта ему сейчас видеть не хотелось. Несмотря на добытых пленников, его не покидало ощущение, что он облажался.

— Ты знаешь этого человека, а он знает тебя. И поэтому ты его боишься, — продолжала Мади.

— Я его не боюсь, — отрезал Сильвер.

— Тебе не обязательно лгать мне, Джон. — Она сочувственно положила руку ему на плечо. — И себе тоже.

Сильвер положил свою руку поверх ее и слегка сжал ей пальцы.

— Этот человек… однажды он спас мне жизнь и не вернул ее. На родине мне грозила смертная казнь, и меня берегло только его покровительство. Я столько лет мечтал о свободе, но ты права, я боюсь сделать последний шаг к ней.

— Разве не все вы, пираты, приговорены губернатором к смертной казни? — озадаченно спросила Мади.

— Это другая казнь, — Сильвер вздохнул. — В другой стране.

— В Нагасаки мне хотели отрубить голову, — внезапно раздался голос, и Сильвер подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Рука Мади соскользнула с его плеча. Он и не заметил, как Джоджи очутился совсем рядом. У того оказался странный, неразборчивый говор, напоминающий рык простуженного тигра, и Сильвер принялся лихорадочно перебирать в уме события прошедших месяцев, пытаясь вспомнить, слышал ли хоть раз, как тот говорит. — Он не выпутается, я крепко привязал. Идите к костру, мистер Сильвер, парни черепах варят.

— Джоджи, ты отвечаешь за пленников. Поставь часовых, пусть сменяются каждые два часа. — Сильвер встал и бросил последний взгляд на Мади. Он готов был поклясться, что та улыбается — самыми уголками губ. Он широко улыбнулся ей в ответ и направился к костру.

Стоило ему устроиться у огня, как рядом плюхнулся Аллардайс. Сунув Сильверу в руки миску с черепашьим супом, он потребовал:  
— Байку, мистер Сильвер!

— Я тебе мамочка, что ли, сказки рассказывать? — фыркнул тот и отхлебнул из миски.

— Ну что вы, я наведывался к его мамочке на прошлой неделе, и выглядела она совсем не так, — заржал Хэндс и немедленно получил от Аллардайса кулаком в живот. Завязалась потасовка, и Сильвер попытался незаметно отсесть в сторону, но путь ему преградил Ганн:  
— Эй, а байка? Пожалуйста, мистер Сильвер! — он жалобно округлил голубые глаза.

— О чем вам? — сдался тот.

— Про подвиг Доббса! — воскликнул Хэндс, лежа на земле. Аллардайс торжествующе сидел верхом у него на животе, и его жирные рыжие волосы сосульками падали на лицо.

— Я ее уже три раза рассказывал! — со смехом возразил Сильвер. — Да вы и сами рядом были, все знаете.

— Мы чуток заняты были, мистер Сильвер, — ухмыльнулся Аллардайс. — В бою за всеми не уследишь.

Сильвер обвел взглядом сборище вокруг костра. Матросы подтягивались к нему, желая послушать историю. Эндерсон вырезал что-то из полена, но уже начинал клевать носом. Билли, обильно жестикулируя, втолковывал что-то Де Груту.

— Однажды храбрый мистер Доббс пришел ко мне и сказал… — начал он.

 

* * *

Он уже задремал, когда его разбудило шуршание холщовой занавески у входа в хижину.

— Что я хочу знать… — не здороваясь, начал Флинт; масляная лампа отбрасывала на его лицо зловещие тени, — …так это почему я посылал тебя подольститься к Хадсон и пошпионить за Роджерсом, а в итоге ты приволок ее связанной по рукам и ногам. А в придачу — какого-то парня, которого никто раньше не видел и которого ты боишься как огня.

— Не боюсь, — вяло огрызнулся Сильвер, продирая глаза.

— По лагерю ходят слухи, что ты всю дорогу не доверял никому стеречь его. И здесь тоже ни на секунду не выпускал из вида. — Под цепким взглядом Флинта Сильвер почувствовал себя неуютно. — Не знаю, кто это, но засунь свои переживания куда подальше. Нервничаешь ты, нервничает и команда. А теперь рассказывай, — выпустив пар, Флинт поставил лампу рядом с койкой и сел в изножье. 

Сильвер снова потер веки пальцами.

— Этого парня зовут Хуан Антонио Грандал, и он испанский шпион.

— Один из твоих?

— Он руководит всей операцией, — ответил Сильвер. — Если кто и знает, чего ждать от испанцев, то он. Но заставить его говорить будет непросто.

— На это есть Джоджи, — заметил Флинт. — Среди маронов тоже есть умельцы. Да и Тича не помешает чем-нибудь занять.

— Я бы предпочел не впутывать никого, кроме нас, — Сильвер вздохнул. — Грандал слишком много обо мне знает. Но Джоджи не повредит, у него нет зуба на испанцев, и болтать он не будет. Да и мароны ненавидят всех белых одинаково.

— А Хадсон? Сомневаюсь, что Роджерс много даст за нее, — Флинт хмыкнул. — Он слишком практичен, чтобы проявлять рыцарство себе в ущерб.

— С Хадсон произошло небольшое... недоразумение, — ответил Сильвер. — Когда я прибыл в Нассау, уже ничего нельзя было поделать. Но Грандал к ней неравнодушен, — возможно, ее получится использовать, чтобы повлиять на него.

— Если не хочешь допускать к нему посторонних, то действовать надо быстро. Завтра в начале первой вахты собирается совет капитанов и предводителей маронов. Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел.

— Ты уверен? — удивился Сильвер. — Вряд ли остальные приведут своих квартирмейстеров.

— Рэкхем точно притащит Бонни, — заметил Флинт, и Сильвер изо всех сил постарался не увидеть в этом аналогию. — Да и Мади пока не королева. Тебе есть что сказать, и я не собираюсь работать гонцом. 

— Тогда возьми и Билли, — предложил Сильвер. — Ему тоже есть что сказать. Даже слишком много, на мой вкус. Но сперва поболтай с ним сам, его идеи — не то, что хочется впервые услышать в компании Тича и Рэкхема.

— Расскажи в общих чертах, — потребовал Флинт.

— Это лучше слышать от него. Поверь, то, как он говорит — выражение лица, голос — даже хуже чем то, о чем он говорит. — Сильвер согнул здоровую ногу в колене, положил на нее ладони и уткнулся в них подбородком.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я приказал еще раз?

Сильвер поднял голову.

— Если вкратце, то Билли саботирует английскую власть в Нассау. Пишет зловещие записки Роджерсу и Гатри, подкидывает трупы. Подстрекает бывших пиратов к восстанию. И все это от моего имени.

— Твоего? — Флинт приподнял брови.

— Моего, — Сильвер вздохнул. — Он прочит меня в короли. 

— Тебе это наверняка льстит, — усмехнулся Флинт.

— Не настолько, как должно было бы, — Сильвер поморщился. — Долговязый Джон Сильвер… идиотское прозвище. Теперь каждый при встрече со мной будет думать: «Я думал, он выше ростом». А через пару лет в борделе появится какая-нибудь Долговязая Джоан, и я боюсь представить, в каком месте она будет долговязая. — Он прикусил губу. — И главное, я не понимаю, зачем это Билли. Учитывая свободу действий, которой он обладает в Нассау, мы могли попасть туда уже к моменту коронации его величества Билли Первого. Если бы речь шла об обычном бунте, мне было бы спокойнее, но он, кажется, мозгами поехал.

— Тебе так важно знать его мотивы?

Сильвер выпрямился и спустил ногу с койки.

— Мне нравится знать, — сообщил он. — Нет, топсель от стакселя я не отличу, но люди… мне важно разбираться в них. Я должен понять, почему Билли так себя ведет, иначе не смогу контролировать его.

— И ты думаешь, я могу тебе помочь в этом?

— Ну, ты знаком с ним дольше, чем я, — Сильвер пожал плечами. — Даже старпомом назначил, хоть он тебя и ненавидит. 

— Не то чтобы у меня было много кандидатов. Особенно учитывая, что мой квартирмейстер не отличает топсель от стакселя, — хмыкнул Флинт. — Билли хороший моряк.

— И хороший лидер, — заметил Сильвер. — И все же он никогда не пытался уйти на другой корабль или собрать свою команду. Даже после того, как ты ничуть не столкнул его за борт.

Флинт закатил глаза.

— Если я снова скажу тебе, что не сталкивал его, ты мне поверишь?

— Нет, — честно ответил Сильвер. — Так что не трать лучше слов. 

— У Билли проблемы с умением подчиняться, — сказал Флинт. Сильвер удивленно приподнял брови — при нем Билли отличался дисциплинированностью. — Гейтса он слушал, но скорее как отца. А меня сразу невзлюбил, даже пару раз получал палок за дерзость. Наверное, я напоминал ему офицеров в Королевском флоте. Он был совсем мальчишкой, хоть и ростом со взрослого. Тощий, одни кости, — Флинт на секунду замолк, — Знаешь, я не помнил всего этого. За каждым матросом не уследишь. Но после того, как Хэл… как я убил мистера Гейтса, — неожиданно едко поправился он, — мне начали вспоминаться некоторые моменты нашего с ним общения. Он тогда вечно жаловался, что я притащил на борт ребенка, а ему с ним возиться… что мы не Королевский флот, чтобы держать малолеток, не нюхавших пороха…

Сильвер слушал, затаив дыхание. Он спрашивал о Билли, но каждая толика прошлого Флинта — с Гейтсом ли, с Мирандой, с Томасом — была драгоценна.

— Даже став боцманом, он был на короткой ноге с остальными матросами, — продолжал Флинт. — Никогда не пытался возвыситься над ними.

— Он боится сам стать тираном, — осенило Сильвера. — Стать тем, кого ненавидит. 

— Ну, это точно объяснило бы, почему у меня на корабле каждая собака — «мистер», и только старпом — Билли, — фыркнул Флинт, но в голове у Сильвера уже закружились мысли, и он ничего не ответил.

Билли ненавидел Флинта, потому что ненавидел тиранов. Не хотел сам становиться королем, потому что ненавидел королей. И проталкивая к власти Сильвера, он…

— Я в жопе, — тупо уставившись в тростниковую стену, сообщил Сильвер. Флинт приподнял брови. — Билли рассчитывает сместить тебя с моей помощью. Собрать твою власть, власть Гатри, власть Роджерса в одних руках, моих, короля Нассау. — Он отстраненно понял, что заговаривается, но ничего поделать не мог. — А потом уничтожить его, уничтожить меня. Чтобы в Нассау больше не осталось ничьей власти. Я был прав, он чокнутый.

— Не драматизируй. Пару дней назад ты говорил, что умрешь оттого, что я проклят.

— Я вполне могу умереть от руки Билли из-за того, что ты проклят, — надулся Сильвер.

— Не знаю, как Роджерс и Гатри, а я со своей властью так просто не расстанусь, будь спокоен, — Флинт поднял лампу в воздух, рассматривая его лицо. — Ложись спать, Сильвер. Ты дерьмово выглядишь.

— Стал недостаточно красив для тебя? — ухмыльнулся тот.

Флинт лишь хмыкнул, покачал головой и ушел.

 

* * *

Наутро, когда Сильвер вышел к пленникам, Флинт уже был там, беседовал с Мади и ее матерью. Рядом обретались еще пара крупных маронов, телохранители. Пью, вахтенный, стоял у сосны, к которой была привязана Хадсон, и что-то живо рассказывал той, распахнув борт драного камзола, на подкладке которого носил ордена. Похоже, снова пересказывал свои военные байки. Судя по лицу Хадсон, ей хотелось провалиться под землю, но из-за кляпа она даже ответить ничего не могла. Джоджи, присев на корточки рядом с Грандалом, проверял крепость узлов.

— Капитан Флинт спросил у меня сегодня, нет ли среди моих людей тех, кто владеет искусством причинения боли, — сообщила королева после обмена приветствиями. — В знак нашего сотрудничества я решила сама оказать вам помощь.

Сильвер поежился. Мади бросила на него сочувственный взгляд. В руках у нее была плетеная корзина, а на лице — едва заметное смятение. 

— Идем, девочка, — велела королева и направилась к пленникам. Мади покорно поплелась за ней.

— Это твоя первая пытка? — негромко спросил Флинт у Сильвера.

— В качестве палача — да, — ответил тот.

— На этот раз от тебя ничего особенного не потребуется, — ободрил его Флинт. — Просто смотри, слушай, если придет в голову вопрос, ответ на который он может знать, — говори мне.

— Так точно, капитан, — Сильвер выдавил из себя улыбку. От невозмутимого лица королевы и ее холодного голоса у него мурашки шли по коже, и все же он был рад, что ему не придется проявлять инициативу — казалось, стоит ему взять в руки нож, как Грандал снисходительно рассмеется и начнет указывать на ошибки.

— Капитан, мистер Сильвер, мне их покормить? — крикнул Пью со своего места. — Вчера спросить забыли.

— Когда закончим, накорми даму, — ответил Флинт. — Мы же не варвары. И, Джоджи, ослабь веревки, ей запястья натерло. Насчет него, — он кивнул на Грандала, — посмотрим по результатам. Джоджи, кляп.

Тот молча развязал узлы. Флинт потянул за веревку, и та выскользнула изо рта, дугой повиснув под подбородком. Флинт наотмашь ударил Грандала прикладом пистолета по лицу.

— Капитан Флинт, — произнес он. — Рад знакомству.

Грандал широко улыбнулся, зубы его окрасились кровью.

— Наслышан. Меня даже можно назвать вашим поклонником, — ответил он. — Хуан Антонио Грандал. Впрочем, мы заочно знакомы.

— Вот как? — Флинт приподнял бровь.

— О да, — Грандал мечтательно прикрыл глаза. — Позвольте рассказать вам историю об испанце по имени Васкез…

Флинт вздрогнул, но быстро овладел собой.

— Чрезвычайно занимательно, — скучающим тоном сообщил он. — Значит, и это было спланировано, Сильвер?

— Да, — ответил тот. — Все, с самого начала.

— Сложный план для одного человека, — заметил Флинт. — Запутанный. Вы, должно быть, считаете, что чрезвычайно умны.

— Разве не все мы так считаем? — Грандал попытался пожать плечами, но ему помешали веревки. — Вот Хуан, например, всегда считал себя умнее всех. Правда, Хуан? Плохо выглядишь, кстати. С таким лицом трудно будет продавать фальшивые векселя или чем ты там занимался раньше… трудно будет очаровывать сеньорит… или сеньоров. Шансы у калеки и так невелики, Хуан, а теперь... — Сильвер оцепенел. Он понимал, что Грандал выбрал наиболее знакомую для себя цель, и все же не мог отрицать, что его уловки работают. Снова слышать это имя, произнесенное знакомым вкрадчивым голосом...

— Хуан? Это твое настоящее имя, Сильвер? — вырвал его из тумана другой голос. Низкий, бархатный, отрывистый. Флинт.

— Что? Нет, — ответил он, стараясь звучать беззаботно. — Всего лишь предпоследнее.

— Это хорошо, — веско произнес Флинт. — Ты не похож на Хуана. — Он снова обратился к Грандалу: — Вы знаете Васкеза, знаете Сильвера… Похоже, вы знаете много интересного. И кое-что вы мне сейчас поведаете.

— Вы так уверены, капитан Флинт? — Грандал не прекращал улыбаться. 

— Абсолютно уверен. — Флинт улыбнулся в ответ, но его улыбка скорее напоминала оскал. — Вы расскажете мне историю об испанце по имени черт-знает-кто, который собирает флот в Гаване. Расскажете, сколько у него кораблей и каких. Сколько морской пехоты. Когда они прибудут в Нассау.

— К чему все эти разговоры, капитан? — приподнял брови Грандал. — Мы оба не раз видели этот спектакль, оба знаем, что произойдет. Сейчас я откажусь говорить, а вы начнете пытать меня на свой примитивный, незатейливый лад. Я продолжу молчать. Вы устанете и оставите меня подумать над своей судьбой, а назавтра все повторится. Вы будете морить меня голодом, но не доведете дело до конца, ведь мертвым я буду вам бесполезен. В конце концов либо вы допустите ошибку и я истеку кровью, либо вы потеряете терпение и убьете меня, так ничего и не добившись. Лучшее, что вы можете сделать, — это дождаться прибытия Армады и попытаться обменять меня на снисхождение. Так давайте же пропустим лишние акты и сразу перейдем от пролога к финалу. Убейте меня или оставьте в покое.

— Какой вообще смысл быть капитаном, если каждый указывает, тебе что делать? — рассеянно заметил Флинт. — Ваше величество, теперь ваш черед.

Королева изящно присела на траву.

— Положите его на землю, — велела она. — Разденьте. Садись, девочка. И дай мне корзину.

Джоджи принялся распускать веревки, натянутые вокруг дерева. Пью потянул Грандала за ноги, пока тот не оказался в лежачем положении. Затем Джоджи начал осторожно разрезать на нем рубашку, стараясь не повредить веревок. Сильвер присел рядом с Мади, а Флинт — по другую сторону от Грандала. Королева извлекла из корзины глиняный горшок с плотной крышкой и деревянную палочку, наподобие той, которой зачерпывают мед.

— Капитан Флинт говорил, что вы обучены сопротивляться пыткам, поэтому я принесла нечто, чего не вытерпел еще ни один белый. — Она сняла с горшка крышку, окунула черпак и осторожно приподняла. Вязкая белесая жидкость потекла обратно в горшок. — Это сок дерева, что растет на пляжах. Мы зовем его яблоком смерти, и оно ядовито настолько, что обжигает даже капля дождя, упавшая с его листа. Держи, девочка, — она опустила черпак обратно в горшок и сунула его в руки Мади.

— Что? — та отпрянула.

— Если хочешь стать королевой, тебе придется научиться быть жестокой, — сообщила ей мать. — Будь осторожна, не коснись сока руками. Лей по чуть-чуть, отдельными каплями. И не попади на открытые раны, малой толики в крови достаточно, чтобы он умер в считанные минуты.

Мади изо всех вцепилась в горшок.

— Не бойся, девочка, — чуть мягче произнесла королева. — Делай, что должна, и знай, что ты делаешь это ради своих людей.

Мади глубоко вдохнула и занесла черпак над грудью Грандала. Пара капель сорвалась вниз, и тот взвыл. На месте их падения образовались красноватые волдыри, из которых сочилась сукровица.

— Какого черта это было? — возмутился Грандал по-испански, кусая губы от боли.

— Вы готовы говорить? — спросил Флинт, и Сильвер поразился тому, как твердо звучит его голос.

Грандал вместо ответа лишь сжал зубы и зажмурился.

— Умница, — произнесла королева. — Продолжай.

Мади снова окунула черпак в горшок. С каждой новой каплей на коже Грандала появлялись все новые язвы и волдыри, вокруг которых расползались уродливые красные пятна. Грандал безуспешно бился в путах и изрыгал проклятия, окончательно перейдя на испанский. Взгляд Сильвера упал на сидевшую совсем рядом Хадсон — та, крепко зажмурившись, беззвучно шевелила губами, вероятно читая молитвы.

Наконец, Мади опустила черпак в горшок и замерла. Ее била мелкая дрожь. Сильвер протянул к ней руку, но отдернул ее под суровым взглядом королевы.

— Достаточно? — снова спросил Флинт. — Вы уверены, что оно того стоит?

Грандал, тихо скуля, продолжал ерзать на земле, хотя его уже никто не трогал.

— Мади, глаза, — приказала королева. 

Та с шумом втянула воздух и занесла черпак над лицом Грандала. Ее рука дрогнула, и капля стекла по носу, оставляя за собой полосу язв, пока не остановилась в выемке под крылом носа. Грандал заорал. 

— Еще раз. Держи черпак крепче, девочка, — невозмутимо произнесла королева.

Мади снова подняла черпак, но Сильвер протянул руки и сжал ее пальцы в своих. Он бережно забрал черпак из ее рук, и Мади, посмотрев на него полным благодарности взглядом, протянула ему горшок и всхлипнула. 

Сильвер поднес черпак к лицу Грандала. Он понимал, что осталось лишь слегка встряхнуть его, но не мог заставить себя. Белесая капля собиралась на кончике, копя вес. Сильвер глубоко вздохнул и…

— Я отвечу, отвечу! — закричал Грандал, забыв перейти на английский. Сильвер убрал черпак. Капля запоздало сорвалась с него по пути к горшку и упала на траву, словно чудом не причиняя ей вреда.

— Он готов отвечать, — перевел Сильвер и поставил горшок на землю.

— Замечательно, — произнес Флинт. Его голос звучал почти так же устало, как Сильвер себя чувствовал.

— Твою мать, — пробормотал Пью, присевший на корточки рядом с Хадсон. — Еще бы не струсить. Глаза… ничего кошмарнее не придумаешь.

Дальше Сильвер слушал вполуха. Мысли окутал туман — такой же белесый, как сок смертоносного дерева, — а в ушах шумел ветер. Сквозь него доносились вопросы Флинта, но Сильвер не понимал их смысла. Мади беззвучно рыдала, уткнувшись матери в плечо, а та гладила ее по волосам. Наконец она отстранилась и произнесла, держа Мади за плечи:  
— Ты знаешь, каково причинять боль, девочка. Теперь узнай, каково дарить облегчение. — Королева отпустила ее и достала из корзины бутылку и несколько клочков ткани. — Отвар из муки арроурута служит противоядием.

Мади, не поднимая головы — боясь показать слезы, — свернула тряпицу и смочила жидкостью из бутылки. Аккуратно уложила Грандалу на нос, а затем принялась готовить следующую.

— Что насчет вас, леди? — спросил Флинт у Хадсон. — Я не откажусь узнать кое-что о губернаторе Роджерсе. Джоджи. 

Тот распустил веревку, и Хадсон сама выплюнула ее. Ее лицо было бледным на грани зелени.

— Если я откажусь говорить, вы тоже сделаете мне больно? — высоким от страха голосом произнесла она.

— Мне очень жаль, — искренне ответил Флинт.

Хадсон сделала глубокий вдох.

— Я ничего не скажу.

— Уложите ее.

Джоджи и Пью послушались.

— Раздевать? — робко спросил Пью.

— Не стоит, — ответил Флинт. — И так обойдемся.

— Мне тоже очень жаль, — пробормотала Хадсон и, рывком перевернувшись на бок, вздернула колени вверх. Горшок — чертов горшок, крышка от которого так и осталась у Мади, — опрокинулся набок. Сок плеснул наружу, заливая траву, пальцы и натертое запястье Хадсон. Кожа немедленно покрылась сочащимися волдырями и язвами. Хадсон завопила. Флинт выругался.

— Господи, господи! — кричала Хадсон. По ее лицу ручьем текли слезы. — Зачем я это сделала?!

— Потому что ты храбрая, дорогая моя, — влюбленно произнес Грандал.

— Заткнись! Заткнись, это все из-за тебя! Будь ты проклят! Ненавижу тебя, ненавижу вас всех! 

Хадсон металась по земле в агонии. Королева взяла бутылку и поднесла к ее губам — сама, не приказывая Мади.

— Выпей. Тебя это не спасет, но облегчит страдания. Храбрые не должны страдать.

Та послушно раскрыла рот и закашлялась, глотая отвар. Вскоре она перестала метаться и затихла, мелко вздрагивая. Королева неожиданно ласково провела пальцами по ее щеке.

— Тихо, девочка, — произнесла она, обращаясь совсем не к дочери. — Скоро это закончится.

Несколько минут все молчали. Наконец Сильвер произнес:  
— Джоджи, привяжи пленника обратно. Пью, через час накорми его. Вам полагается двойная порция рома. — Он встал и добавил вполголоса: — Нам всем он не помешает.

Сильвер направился прочь от лагеря, вглубь леса, и остановился, лишь когда вокруг не осталось ни души. Он уткнулся лбом в ствол сосны и стоял так несколько секунд. Затем он поднял голову и в бессильной ярости ударил по стволу кулаком.

— Я хотел спросить в порядке ли ты, но уже и так ясно, — услышал он голос Флинта.

— Следовало отойти подальше, — пробормотал Сильвер.

— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но я все равно хожу быстрее.

— Вот объясни мне, черт возьми! — Сильвер снова ударил по стволу. — Как, как, твою мать, это произошло?!

Флинт несколько секунд молчал, глядя, как тот брызжет гневом, а затем, вздохнув, произнес:  
— Знаешь, это никогда не станет легче, — он подошел ближе и положил руку Сильверу на плечо. Тот согнулся, опершись локтями о дерево, а лбом — в сжатые кулаки. — Можно привыкнуть причинять другим боль. Но это чувство, когда тот, кто, как ты считал, в твоей власти, внезапно одним движением переворачивает все с ног на голову… к этому привыкнуть нельзя.


	4. Chapter 4

ГЛАВА 4

Большую часть хижины, в которой собирался совет, занимал совершенно неуместный стол — здоровенный, круглый, как в легенде, покрытый исцарапанным лаком. Явно не творение рук маронов — скорее уж они притащили из чьей-нибудь кают-компании. За ним располагались Тич, Мади и ее мать, Рэкхем, а за его спиной — Бонни, скрывавшая лицо под шляпой. За стулом Флинта стоял Билли, и Сильвер, поприветствовав собравшихся полупоклоном, подошел к нему. Он прихрамывал — снаружи собирался дождь, и нога ныла сильнее обычного.

— Мистер Сильвер, — произнес Флинт в тишине. — Садитесь, нечего мучиться без нужды.

Сильвер с удивлением обвел совет взглядом, но никто не возразил — Тич не нахмурился, Рэкхем не начал язвить. Словно так и полагалось. Он присел на свободный стул. Несмотря на то, что ему предложили не место в совете, а всего лишь предмет мебели, чтобы дать отдых ноге, его сердце стучало от лихорадочного волнения.

— Начнем с новостей, — сказал Флинт. — Как вы уже знаете, несколько недель назад капитан Тич вместе с покойным капитаном Вейном захватили испанское судно, на борту которого обнаружились письма, доказывающие, что Испания проявляет подозрительный интерес к Нассау. Вчера мистер Сильвер доставил сюда испанского шпиона.

— И вы не подумали сообщить нам раньше? — поинтересовался Рэкхем. 

— Об этом доложили ее величеству как хозяйке острова, — невозмутимо ответил Флинт. — Я не счел необходимым говорить остальным, пока не был уверен, что шпиону известно что-то полезное. Он все еще жив, и вы вполне можете познакомиться с ним. Однако вернемся к делу. Благодаря помощи ее величества шпион рассказал весьма любопытные вещи. Испанцы готовят вторжение в Нассау. 

— Не в первый раз, — заметил Тич. — И, пожалуй, не в последний. Они как акулы, плывут на кровь, а ее в Нассау хватает.

— Флотилия собирается в Гаване, — продолжил Флинт. — Три военных корабля: два таких же, как наш, по девяносто четыре пушки, и один с пятьюдесятью шестью. Десяток кораблей полегче. Полторы тысячи человек морской пехоты. Нападение ожидается через три недели.

На некоторое время воцарилось молчание.

— Что ж, три недели — это не так уж мало для подготовки, — сказал Тич.

— Они атакуют не нас, а Роджерса, — заметил Рэкхем.

— Разве нам это не на руку? — спросила Бонни.

— Нет, дорогая, — благодушно ответил тот. — Если испанцы захватят Нассау, нам их уже не выбить. И от города не останется камня на камне. Более того, мы можем оказаться зажаты в тисках между Королевским флотом и Армадой. Лучшим вариантом будет, если Роджерс победит, но испанцы подорвут его силы. Однако на это надеяться не приходится.

— Поэтому мы должны позаботиться о том, чтобы так и вышло, — произнес Флинт.

— Что?! — рыкнул Тич. — Вы хотите, чтобы мы сотрудничали с Роджерсом и его шлюхой?!

— Капитан, — Рэкхем со вздохом потер переносицу. — Никто здесь не питает любви к мисс Гатри, но ваша зацикленность утомляет. Еще немного, и мне начнет казаться, что вы прочите ее на роль жены номер десять.

— Ах ты, дерзкий мальчишка! — Тич вскочил.

— Пожалуйста, — произнесла королева, и по ее ледяному тону явственно ощущалось, что это не просьба. Тич стушевался и сел на место.

— Мне не нравится эта мысль, — пробурчал он.

— Капитан Тич прав, — заметила Мади. — Губернатор Роджерс кажется неглупым человеком. Он не примет помощи пиратов, зная, что те готовы всадить нож ему в спину.

— Что насчет бывших пиратов? — предложил Флинт. — Роджерс уже принял их и наверняка решит использовать для обороны Нассау.

— А вы уверены, что они не захотят остаться бывшими, капитан? — спросил Сильвер. Не то чтобы ему не нравился план Флинта — все лучшее в мире делается чужими руками, — но он чувствовал себя обязанным указывать на недочеты. — Билли проделал большую работу, однако сомневаюсь, что верных ему людей наберется достаточно. А если Роджерс сумеет победить испанцев, то станет героем.

— Билли, доложи вкратце о состоянии дел в Нассау, — приказал Флинт. Тот, явно чувствуя себя неуютно, постарался облечь рассказ в наиболее нейтральные слова, но главного сюрприза избежать не удалось.

— Долговязый Джон Сильвер? Да неужели? — издевательски переспросил Рэкхем. Сильвер поморщился.

— Уйми свою зависть, Рэкхем, — усмехнулся Тич. — Сочиненная другими слава ни на секунду не сравнится с добытой самостоятельно. Хорошая работа, Бонс. Ты достойно продолжил начатое Чарльзом. Теперь эти трусы будут знать, на чью сторону им лучше встать, если они хотят остаться в живых.

— Я последний, кто станет умалять силу захватывающей истории, — сообщил Рэкхем. — Однако от меня не ускользнуло, что история мистера Бонса весьма эффектная, устрашающая, но слишком… отвлеченная. Призраки, зловещие метки… все это очень интересно, но не способно победить естественное желание выпить и уединиться со шлюхой. А также не менее естественный страх внешнего врага.

— Рэкхем прав, — перебил его Тич. Глаза Рэкхема изумленно округлились. — Кому знать, как поведет себя трус, как не другому трусу.

— Однако на данном этапе, — продолжил Рэкхем, похоже, твердо решив не поддаваться на провокации, — мне кажется, что мистер Бонс сделал достаточно. Теперь следует напомнить не о том, почему выгодно находиться на нашей стороне, а о том, почему невыгодно — на стороне Англии. И сделать это должен сам Роджерс.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — полюбопытствовала Мади, склонив голову набок.

— Большинство наших матросов когда-то оставили Англию позади, — пожал плечами Флинт. — У каждого были свои причины, и вряд ли они исчезли.

— О да, мы все сполна хлебнули английской милости, — хмыкнул Рэкхем. — Вербовка, бедность, налоги… кто-то здесь вообще еще помнит, что такое налоги?

— До этого Роджерс не дойдет, — покачал головой Сильвер. — Его пристрелят раньше, чем он успеет закончить объявление.

— Но деньги ему и правда понадобятся, — заметил Флинт. — Война не дешевое развлечение. В последнем бою он потерял много солдат.

— Не говоря уже о нашем многострадальном форте, — Рэкхем поморщился. — Думаете, Англия раскошелится?

— Сомневаюсь, — ответил Флинт. — В лучшем случае Роджерсу удастся заманить еще пару кораблей из ближайших колоний. Однако за три недели можно успеть многое.

— Мы не можем тянуть три недели, — Мади нахмурилась. — Когда прибудут испанцы, планировать будет поздно.

— Роджерса нужно припугнуть, — задумавшись, произнес Сильвер. — Выставить слабым. Когда мы подойдем на подмогу, каждому должно быть очевидно, что без нас он бы не справился.

— Жаль разочаровывать, Сильвер, но твои любовные записки не сравнятся с флотилией здоровенных военных кораблей, — съязвил Рэкхем. — У них и пушки покрупнее будут.

— Военный корабль, — вдруг произнес Флинт. — У нас есть военный корабль.

— Положим, у меня, — Тич выделил голосом последнее слово, — есть военный корабль. Что с того?

— Это испанский корабль, — Флинт ухмыльнулся, довольный собой. — Если сменить флаг и показаться людям Роджерса с достаточного расстояния, они решат, что испанцы уже совсем рядом.

— Один корабль из всей Армады? — с сомнением протянул Сильвер.

— Замаскируем остальные. Флаги, паруса с крестами, на подготовку не потребуется много времени. Если поставить боевой галеон в авангарде и рассчитать расстояние, с которого англичане смогут разглядеть только то, что нужно, — это сработает.

Сильвер открыл было рот, чтобы высказать очередное возражение, но ему помешал Тич.

— Я могу это сделать.

— Правда? — переспросил Рэкхем.

— Еще бы, — Тич надулся от важности. — Потребуется поломать голову над маршрутом, чтобы не попасться никому на глаза, и воспользоваться утренним туманом, но я готов за это взяться.

— Соберите всех парусных мастеров вместе, пусть приступят к работе, — велел Флинт. — Ваше величество, дамы из деревни нам помогут?

— Разумеется, — ответила королева.

Сильвер побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Что мне не нравится в этом плане, так это его непредсказуемость, — заметил он. — Вид испанских кораблей, безусловно, заставит жителей Нассау нервничать и искать защиты, однако мы не знаем, как страх повлияет на Роджерса. И не стоит недооценивать мисс Гатри и мисс Макс. Они обе — мозговитые дамы и вполне могут преподнести пару сюрпризов. 

— Нам нужен шпион, — вставил Рэкхем.

— Завтра Билли возвращается в Нассау, — сказал Флинт. Краем глаза Сильвер заметил, как тот облегченно выдохнул. — Он продолжит вербовать союзников и будет держать ухо востро.

— Этого недостаточно, — ответил Сильвер. — Билли может доложить лишь о том, что происходит в городе. Нам нужно знать о мыслях Роджерса до того, как они станут действиями.

— Думаю, у меня есть решение для этой проблемы, — произнесла Мадии. — Оно пришло мне в голову благодаря капитану Рэкхему. По словам одной девицы из нашей деревни, сегодня утром она встретила капитана Рэкхема, и тот весьма любезно поздоровался с ней, называя «ее высочеством».

Повисло молчание. Бонни явственно хрюкнула от смеха.

— Я искренне верю, что каждая женщина по-своему принцесса! — запоздало попытался оправдаться Рэкхем.

— Заткнись, Джек, — велела Бонни.

— Часть прислуги губернатор привез с собой, — не обращая внимания на него, продолжила Мади. — Но большинство — черные рабы. И раз уж для белых мы на одно лицо… — Рэкхем смущенно уставился в стол. — …То, подобрав несколько подходящих по типажу человек, мы можем подменить некоторых слуг. 

— А неплохая идея… — протянул Сильвер. — Что насчет остальных рабов? Они-то наверняка помнят своих товарищей. 

— Нескольких, включая главную повариху, нашла мисс Гатри. Они работали на моего отца и подыграют нам. Что же касается остальных… кто-то поддержит нас. А с предателями мы поступим, как подобает.

По ее холодному тону невозможно было догадаться, что еще утром она рыдала в объятиях своей матери.

— Совершенно безумный план, — одобрительно произнес Флинт. — Мне он нравится.

— Что ж, тогда я выберу несколько человек, и мы отправимся в Нассау вместе с мистером Бонсом, — подытожила Мади.

На слове «мы» брови Сильвера подпрыгнули вверх, и он глянул на королеву, но та молчала. 

Тич поскреб в бороде.

— Думаю, на сегодня можно закончить. Я хочу напомнить, что, как бы ни повернулись дела, голова Элинор Гатри — моя.

— Вы напоминаете об этом при каждом удобном случае, — закатил глаза Рэкхем. — И неудобном тоже.

— Потому что знаю, среди нас есть те, кто примет ее, стоит ей прийти с покаянием. — Он мрачно зыркнул на Флинта. — И я не допущу этого. Если Элинор Гатри и останется в Нассау после нашей победы, то только в качестве головы на бушприте моего корабля.

Флинт вздохнул.

— Не буду лгать, я был бы доволен, если бы Элинор образумилась. Однако боюсь, что эта дверь захлопнулась навсегда. Она всегда была слишком горда, ненавидела притворяться слабой. Она желала демонстрировать свою силу открыто, кичиться ей, дразнить своих противников — и поплатилась за это. Теперь, даже если Элинор улыбнется удача, она навсегда останется для Нассау всего лишь любовницей Вудса Роджерса, как когда-то была всего лишь дочерью Ричарда Гатри. Но она не признает этого, пока не станет слишком поздно.

— Велика беда, — подытожил Тич и встал. — А теперь извините, но я собираюсь хорошенько выспаться.

 

* * *

Все постепенно разбредались при свете факелов под редкими, тяжелыми каплями дождя. Сильвер успел окликнуть Мади. Та обернулась.

— Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? — с беспокойством спросил он. — План опасный. Твои люди могут потерять свою королеву.

— Пусть лучше им придется выбирать новую, чем остаться при той, что боится рискнуть жизнью ради них, — отрезала Мади и, решительно развернувшись, поспешила за матерью.

— Эта девица нарывается, — пробормотал Сильвер.

— Неудивительно, что она пришлась тебе по душе, Сильвер, — раздался со стороны насмешливый голос Билли.

Сильвер вздрогнул.

— Да пошел ты, Билли.

— Ты мне нужен на пару слов, — сообщил тот.

— По дороге к лагерю тебя устроит? Поторопись, я хочу успеть до того, как зарядит ливень.

— Как скажешь, — и Билли свернул на боковую тропу. Сильвер послушно заковылял следом.

— Начнем с того, — начал тот, — что мне плевать, откуда ты и на каком языке твоя мамаша пела тебе колыбельные.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — с фальшивой беззаботностью ответил Сильвер.

— А то как же, — Билли хмыкнул. — Мне наплевать. Не все из наших людей со мной согласятся. Однако, если припечет, я тебя поддержу и постараюсь направить их... хм, пыл в безопасное русло.

— С чего вдруг такая щедрость? — Шаги у Билли были широкие, и Сильверу приходилось стараться изо всех сил, чтобы поспевать за ним.

— С того, что я тебе не враг, — ответил тот. — И не хочу им быть. А еще тебе известно, где сокровища. — Сильвер привычно поморщился. — Поэтому я хочу знать, на чьей ты стороне.

— На стороне Джона Сильвера, — огрызнулся он.

Билли фыркнул и резко остановился. Сильвер едва не врезался ему в спину.

— Если бы мне давали восьмерик каждый раз, когда я слышу эти слова… — протянул Билли. — Но сторон света всего четыре, а делений компаса — тридцать два. Даже если каждый примет свою собственную сторону, некоторые из них совпадут. Наши уже совпали.

— Прости, если не вижу этого.

— Разве все, что я сделал в Нассау, не идет на пользу нам обоим? Я предпочитаю оставаться в тени, а у тебя море амбиций, и люди любят тебя, хотя ума не приложу, за что. Почему бы нам не помочь друг другу?

— Потому что помощь твоя с подвохом, Билли, — процедил Сильвер. — Насколько я вижу, тебе не нужен союзник, тебе нужен новый Вейн — тот, кто красиво умрет за дело, которое ты объявишь правым.

— Ты и правда слишком много времени проводишь с Флинтом, — Билли горько усмехнулся. — Никто не должен умирать.

— Правда? — Сильвер оскалился. — Повтори мне это через неделю, через две, через три. Может, судьбы сжалятся над нами и позволят мне хоть чуточку тебе поверить.

— И все равно я не желаю тебе смерти, — вздохнул Билли. — Я верю, что Нассау не нужен король, ни английский, ни испанский, ни даже король пиратов. Но ему нужны лидеры. Люди, готовые работать на его благо. И я готов позволить одному из них первое время зваться королем, пока остальные привыкают к свободе. Если ты сыграешь свою роль и отойдешь в сторону, когда в ней больше не будет нужды, тебе не нужно будет умирать. Черт возьми, даже Флинту не нужно умирать, Нассау понадобится армия, понадобится флот, а он дьявольски хороший полководец, хоть как человек — дерьмо.

— Ты веришь, что он пойдет на это?

— Нет, — Билли покачал головой. — Надеюсь на это. Но не верю. И поэтому хочу быть уверенным, что, если Флинт встанет между Нассау и свободой, ты примешь правильное решение.

— Ты не боишься, что я расскажу Флинту об этом разговоре? — Сильвер приподнял брови.

— Рассказывай, — пожал плечами Билли. — Он воспринимает каждую угрозу жизни как комплимент.

— Знаешь, Билли, вот что я тебе скажу… — начал Сильвер. — С неделю назад я пообещал Флинту, что убью его, если он станет представлять для меня опасность. — На секунду он замолк. — Я пообещал ему это. И тогда же пообещал себе, что не допущу, чтобы до этого дошло. И поэтому предупреждаю тебя, Билли Бонс, если твое желание поделить шкуру неубитого медведя приведет к расколу, я найду кого-нибудь достаточно крупного, чтобы оторвать тебе яйца и распихать по ноздрям.

— Понятно, — непроницаемо произнес Билли.

— Уж надеюсь на это.

Сильвер развернулся было и направился в сторону лагеря, но вспомнил еще кое-что:  
— Кстати, Билли! — обернулся он.

— Чего, Сильвер?

— Флинт тебя сталкивал за борт?

Билли выругался.

— Твою мать, ты знаешь, сколько раз меня об этом спрашивали? Нет, не сталкивал!

Сильвер покачал головой и фыркнул.

— Вы двое понятия не имеете, сколько у вас общего. — И он двинулся дальше по тропе, стараясь оторваться от Билли, но тот нагнал его всего за пару шагов, и им пришлось идти к лагерю вместе.

 

* * *

Билли отплыл, не прощаясь и прихватив с собой Ганна, Мади и еще пятерых маронов. Мысль о том, что Мади предстоит жить в одном доме с Роджерсом и Гатри под защитой лишь своей темной кожи и амулетов, приносящих удачу, причиняла беспокойство. А осознание того, что это волнует его, — стыд. 

Грандал все так же сидел привязанным к дереву, с кляпом и под надзором, лишь с той разницей, что теперь его кормили дважды в день. Тич и Рэкхем из принципа встретились с ним, но тот, казалось, потеряв надежду и впав в уныние, односложно отвечал на их вопросы, послушно делясь лишь тем, чего требовала ограниченная фантазия собеседников, и не упоминая Сильвера. Тот почти привык воспринимать его как часть пейзажа.

Подготовка шла полным ходом. Все свободные руки были заняты пошивом испанских парусов и флагов. «Бак», захваченный Бонни корабль, был практически пуст, да и команда «Моржа» слегка поредела, поэтому наиболее способных маронов спешно обучали премудростям мореходства. Тич разрабатывал маршрут, и Сильвер не раз слышал, как они с Флинтом орут друг на друга.

Наконец Сильверу сообщили, что Флинт зовет его. Стол Флинта вынесли под открытое небо рядом с хижиной, и теперь тот, наморщив лоб, рассматривал огромную карту. Поверх нее лежал раскрытый корабельный журнал, страницы которого были придавлены от ветра компасом.

— Мы с Тичем закончили составлять план, — сказал он, не поднимая головы. 

— Что нас ждет? — спросил Сильвер. Сесть было негде, и поэтому он встал сбоку от стола и оперся о него задом.

— Отплываем на закате. Тич на испанском корабле в авангарде, остальные чуть поодаль. За ночь мы обогнем Андрос с запада, — Флинт провел по бумаге пальцем, — и в утреннем тумане пройдем как раз по маршруту торгового судна, что ходит в Нассау из Кингстона. Оттуда направимся к Эксуме, — он снова ткнул пальцем в точку на карте. — В его западной бухте сменим паруса и дождемся, пока туман рассеется. 

— А потом? — поинтересовался Сильвер.

— А потом мы делимся на группы по два корабля и возвращаемся к Нью-Провиденсу.

— Что?! — выпалил Сильвер. — Еще слишком рано!

— При плохом ветре дорога от острова маронов до Нью-Провиденса занимает двое суток, — ответил Флинт. — Идти напрямик нельзя из-за подводных банок. Лодка пройдет, возможно даже «Морж», но никак не испанский корабль. Мы не можем терять столько времени, когда испанцы перейдут в наступление.

— Все равно останется почти две недели на подготовку. Где мы будем прятать целую флотилию все это время? — спросил тот.

— Среди мелких островов к востоку от Хог-Айленда. У Роуз-Айленда есть подходящий залив, где нас не заметят, там источник воды и густые леса. Да и Роджерс будет слишком сосредоточен на испанцах, чтобы искать нас.

Сильвер нахмурился. Кое-что все еще беспокоило его.

— А ты не боишься, что Роджерс снова нагрянет на остров маронов? Он может вновь попытаться захватить сокровища, а если мы сейчас заберем из деревни мужчин, она останется без защиты.

— Мы будем стоять неподалеку от Нассау. Если корабли Роджерса покинут порт, мы их перехватим, — Флинт задумчиво провел по губам подушечкой большого пальца. — Но я не уверен, что нам стоит брать всех маронов.

— Почему? — удивился Сильвер. — Они хорошо показали себя в последнем бою.

— Да, они чертовски свирепы,— согласился Флинт. — Но на борту от большинства из них толку нет. Пока все идет к тому, что мы дождемся, когда испанцы нападут на Нассау, прижмем их к берегу, а когда они сбегут, продолжим наступление. Большую часть боя мы проведем на воде, и к тому моменту, когда нам удастся высадить маронов на твердую землю, половина будет уже мертва.

Сильвер задумчиво потер шею.

— Если маронам нужна твердая земля, то пусть и в Нассау они идут по ней.

Флинт выжидательно приподнял бровь.

— Высадим их на Нью-Провиденсе до боя. Тогда они смогут войти в город с другой...

Но Флинт уже вел пальцем по карте, бормоча под нос:  
— С юго-востока… рассчитать, сколько часов пешего марша… отвлечь внимание на корабли... — он поднял голову и посмотрел на Сильвера с недоумением, словно удивившись, что тот еще здесь. — Да, это хорошая мысль, — услышав похвалу, Сильвер невольно расплылся в улыбке. — Еще что-нибудь?

— Возьми Грандала с собой, — сказал он.

— Это еще зачем? 

— Он слишком опасен, чтобы оставлять его среди женщин, детей и стариков. Едва мы отойдем от берега, как он сбежит.

Флинт приподнял брови.

— Ты приписываешь этому человеку поистине магические свойства.

Сильвер вздохнул.

— Ты и представить не можешь, на что он способен.

 

* * *

Из-за дружбы с Мади Сильвер в глазах всей команды был ответственен за все, что касалось маронов, и большую часть пути провел, следя, чтобы те и матросы не портили друг другу кровь. Перед отплытием он позаботился о том, чтобы на каждом судне, кроме маронов-новичков, находились несколько из тех, кто уже ходил на «Морже» в Нассау и познакомился с корабельными порядками. Кроме того, к каждой группе он приставил по паре матросов, белого и чернокожего, чтобы те следили за дисциплиной. Сильвер надеялся, что видя, как пираты разных рас мирно общаются между собой, новички не будут чувствовать себя, словно снова оказались на корабле работорговцев. И все же без конфликтов не обходилось.

— Что меня радует, — в какой-то момент негромко сказал он Флинту, — так это отсутствие маронских женщин. Каждый день приходилось разбирать очередное происшествие, которое начиналось с того, что кто-то из наших подкатил к маронке, а заканчивалось чем угодно, от укуса ручной змеи до того, что маронка оказывалась переодетым для обряда шаманом.

Флинт лишь усмехнулся.

Все вокруг было затянуто густым белым туманом, и последний час они плыли с черепашьей скоростью, ориентируясь на навигационные огни. Наконец из вороньего гнезда, которое невозможно было разглядеть сквозь дымку, раздался невнятный — чтобы не выдать в них англичан — крик впередсмотрящего. 

Флинт, посмотрев в подзорную трубу, громко зашептал:  
— Сбавить парусность! И просигнальте остальным! — он сунул трубу Сильверу. Тот приложил ее к глазу — вдали смутно виднелись кресты на парусах испанского корабля, а под ними мигал огонек — лампа на гакаборте. По палубе пронеслась волна шепота, приказы передавались по цепочке.

— Мы на месте, — тихо сообщил Флинт. «Морж» замедлил движение, покачиваясь на волнах, а вместе с ним замерли и матросы, словно боясь, что, шевельнувшись, выдадут свое присутствие. Сердце Сильвера стучало, грозясь вырваться из груди. Туман продолжал клубиться вокруг. Ничего не происходило. 

Наконец впередсмотрящий снова завопил. Флинт стремительно выхватил у Сильвера трубу, снова глянул в нее и зашипел:

— Курс на зюйд-ост-тень-зюйд! Полный ход! 

Через несколько минут корабль тронулся с места.

— Это все? — шепотом спросил Сильвер.

— Молись, чтобы да, — так же шепотом ответил Флинт.

 

* * *

Наконец «Морж», а с ним и «Месть» из флотилии Тича прибыли к месту назначения — северному заливу Роуз-Айленда, островка близ Нью-Провиденс. «Бак» под командованием Рэкхема и Бонни и «Приключение», также принадлежавший Тичу, уже ожидали их там. Вдали плясал огонь, прибывшие уже разыскали источник пресной воды и разбили лагерь. Выгрузив провизию, матросы двинулись на свет костра, прорубая топорами и саблями путь сквозь мангровый лес. Основание протеза застревало в мокрой земле, заставляя Сильвера постоянно останавливаться и отряхивать его.

— Если весь остров покрыт этой вязкой дрянью, Флинту конец, — пробормотал он, в очередной раз стукнув протезом по стволу мангра. Обрубок тупо заныл.

К счастью, лагерь располагался на относительно сухой поляне. Ком земли, снова скопившийся на протезе, никак не желал отваливаться. Велев команде заняться установкой палаток, Сильвер отправился к ручью, чтобы хотя бы частично помыться.

Там он наткнулся на Бонни. Обнаженная по пояс, но в неизменной шляпе, она, сидя на корточках, полоскала в ручье рубашку. Сильвер деликатно отвернулся, но Бонни, кажется, даже не обратила внимания. Наконец она встала, обернулась — Сильвер продолжал настойчиво смотреть в сторону — и натянула совершенно мокрую рубашку на себя. Сильвер глянул на нее, но заметив, насколько прозрачна влажная ткань, спешно повернулся обратно.

— Ебаная жара, — рассеянно заявила Бонни. — А потом будет ебаный дождь. И снова ебаная жара. Ненавижу этот остров.

С этим Сильвер был готов согласиться — несмотря на сгущающиеся сумерки, парило страшно. 

— Хватит стоять так, будто меня здесь нет, — потребовала она.

— Я всего лишь не хотел оскорбить тебя или капитана Рэкхема, — умиротворяющим голосом произнес Сильвер.

— Джек может идти в жопу, — отрезала Бонни, но все же натянула камзол. — Какого хера тебе надо?

— Пришел помыться, — честно ответил Сильвер и начал закатывать штанину. — Вы давно здесь?

— Часа два, — ответила она. — Джек на «Баке». А я учу маронов драться против английского оружия.

— И как они? — Сильвер присел на корень дерева и понял, что не может заставить себя развязать ремни протеза. Не при Бонни. Он убеждал себя, что ее-то уж точно не смутит вид отрубленных конечностей, и все же руки отказывались двигаться.

— Слабаки, — фыркнула та. — Кстати, Джек хотел поговорить с тобой и Флинтом.

— Капитан Флинт в лагере, — ответил он. — Я скоро присоединюсь.

— Заметано, — ответила Бонни и удалилась. Сильвер, с облегчением вздохнув, стащил протез и начал обмывать натертую культю ледяной водой.

Когда он вернулся в лагерь, начал накрапывать дождь, грозивший к ночи перейти в полновесный ливень, и матросы сновали вокруг костра, спешно сооружая над огнем навес. Грандала, который провел весь путь в трюме, привязали к очередному дереву. Рэкхем, размахивая руками, что-то доказывал мрачному Флинту. Бонни стояла рядом, сложив руки на груди и ссутулившись. Сильвер подошел ближе.

— О, здравствуйте, мистер Сильвер, — отвлекся Рэкхем. — Я как раз говорил капитану Флинту, что, учитывая нашу близость к Нассау, мне следует встретиться с Макс.

— А я говорил, что это кошмарная идея, — отрезал Флинт.

— Боюсь, что я склонен согласиться, капитан Рэкхем, — сказал Сильвер, вспоминая хитрую девицу, что когда-то стащила у него драгоценный футляр. — Макс, безусловно, была бы полезным союзником, однако я представить не могу, что вы можете ей предложить.

— Я верю, что она достаточно умна, чтобы побороть желание оказаться на стороне победителя, — ответил Рэкхем.

Флинт раскрыл было рот, но тот перебил его:  
— Нет. Я не говорю, что Англия победит. Но Макс считает так и ставит на нее, не задумываясь о том, что принесет ей эта победа. А она для нее хуже поражения, — Рэкхем перевел дыхание. — Какие бы услуги ни оказывала Роджерсу Макс, она все еще женщина и негритянка. Она не находится среди наших достопочтенных союзников лишь благодаря прихоти некоего французского плантатора. Англичане не позволят ей остаться у власти.

— То есть, вы хотите убедить ее, что мы — меньшее из двух зол, — подытожил Сильвер.

— Я хочу убедить ее не принимать окончательного решения, — ответил Рэкхем. — Мисс Гатри, несмотря на все послабления, все еще считается преступницей. Роджерсу необходима поддержка Макс, ее влияние среди торговцев. Я не жду, что она кинется помогать нам, но если в нужный момент она сохранит нейтралитет, это может дать нам преимущество.

— Если она тебя не послушает, Рэкхем, ты покойник, — заметил Флинт. — Ты настолько хочешь стать героем, что готов идти к славе по подмосткам виселицы?

Рэкхем вздохнул.

— Признаю, у меня с Макс были определенные разногласия, но я верю, что она любит Энн. Ради нее она не предаст нас. И я хочу дать ей шанс.

Бонни, с удивлением глянув на него из-под шляпы, самыми кончиками пальцев благодарно коснулась его руки. Рэкхем развернул ладонь и крепко сжал ее пальцы.

— Я не могу запретить вам рисковать своими шеями, — вздохнул Флинт. — Сильвер, ты отправишься с ними.

— Что? — переспросил тот. — Я совсем недавно был в Нассау.

— Я хочу, чтобы с этими двумя был кто-то, способный трезво оценить ситуацию, — ответил Флинт.

— Тогда мы отправляемся завтра, — подытожил Рэкхем. — До рассвета успеем.

— Поторопитесь, — сказал Флинт. — Черт возьми, Рэкхем, тебе еще кораблем командовать.

Когда Рэкхем и Бонни ушли восвояси, Сильвер спросил:  
— Почему у меня складывается впечатление, что ты пытаешься услать меня подальше?

— Потому что ты маленькая подозрительная дрянь, Сильвер, — фыркнул тот. — У нас слишком много ценных людей в Нассау. Мне это не нравится.

— Поэтому ты решил отправить туда еще и меня?

— Я решил отправить туда того, кто сможет взять ситуацию под контроль. Мади и ее люди в Нассау уже больше недели, но они бесполезны, если некому получать от них сведения. Чем обернется идиотская затея Рэкхема — неизвестно. И дьявол знает, что сейчас делает Билли. Мне нужен в Нассау тот, кому я смогу доверять.

Сильвер осознавал, что Флинт манипулирует им, говорит все это, лишь чтобы убедить его послушаться. И все же он не нашел в себе сил разрушить иллюзию.

— Билли просто снова запрет меня где-нибудь под предлогом, что короля Нассау не должны видеть, — сказал он вместо этого.

— Что ж, тебе останется только спустить волосы из окна, — хмыкнул Флинт. — Возьми легенду о себе в свои руки, Сильвер. Да, короля не должны видеть в булочной, борделе и уж точно не в руках у солдат Роджерса. Но ты наверняка придумаешь, куда приложить себя для общей пользы.

 

* * *

— Мистер Сильвер, мистер Сильвер!

Приоткрыв глаза, он снова зажмурился от света масляного фонаря. В проем палатки просунулся Аллардайс.

— Чертов даго сбежал! — выпалил тот.

— Что?! — Но Аллардайс уже скрылся за занавеской. По холщовому потолку колотил дождь, сквозь стены просвечивало пламя факелов, снаружи доносились крики. Сильвер торопливо нащупал лежавший рядом с койкой протез.

Выбравшись из палатки, он мгновенно промок. Посреди лагеря собралась небольшая толпа. Пробившись сквозь нее, Сильвер оказался под деревом, к которому еще несколько часов назад был привязан Грандал. На земле валялся моток веревки, а рядом — О`Грейди, вахтенный, голова которого была неестественно вывернута вбок. Сильвер выругался.

— Кто привязывал пленника?! — требовательно спросил он, но собравшиеся лишь пожимали плечами, встревоженно переговариваясь. Черт возьми, он должен был убедиться, что пленником занимается именно Джоджи.

Из глубины леса раздался выстрел. Сильвер снова выругался.

— Не нервничайте вы так, мистер Сильвер, — сочувственно сказал Аллардайс и чихнул. Его мокрые волосы липли к лицу. — Его, небось, поймали уже. Капитан Тич обещал лично шкуру содрать, у него старший плотник отлить вышел — и все, — он цокнул языком и провел пальцем по горлу.

— Сукин сын, как ему это удалось? — пробормотал незнакомый Сильверу бородатый матрос. — А с виду такой тощий...

Словно в ответ, послышался еще один выстрел. Сильвер повертел головой, вглядываясь в лес. В чаще мелькали огни факелов. Он сделал несколько шагов, но понял, что ему их не догнать. Тем более по пересеченной местности. Но Грандал все равно в итоге выйдет к берегу. Ему понадобится лодка.

Сильвер развернулся и двинулся сквозь мангровую рощу к кораблям.

Когда он вышел к морю, погоня уже близилась к завершению. Издали он увидел, как Грандал, петляя под проливным дождем, бежит сквозь рощу к лодкам. За ним, словно охотники за оленем, крича и размахивая оружием, гнались матросы и мароны.

Сильвер застыл на месте, потерявшись среди вспышек факелов, азартных выкриков, мелькания ног.

— Есть! — завопил еще один незнакомый матрос, видимо, из людей Тича. Почти настигнув добычу, он протянул руки, получил локтем в лицо и поскользнулся на мокрой земле. Грандал снова рванул вперед, но на спину ему прыгнула Бонни и перехватила сгибом локтя за горло. В другой руке она держала кинжал, но не успела занести его, как вскрикнула, выпустила горло Грандала, и тот с легкостью отбросил ее в сторону. 

— Ублюдок! Он укусил меня! — заорала она. Тем временем на Грандала кинулся один из маронов. Тот успел увернуться от удара в бок и подставил марону подножку, а следующего противника пнул в коленную чашечку и, когда тот согнулся, заехал кулаком в лицо. Затем Грандал снова кинулся бежать, преодолевая последние ярды рощи. Раздалось еще несколько выстрелов, но ни один попал в цель.

За ним продолжали гнаться, но он уже ступил на мелководье и, поднимая брызги, ринулся к ближайшей лодке. Очередной выстрел заставил Грандала споткнуться — кажется, пуля все же задела его. Подбежавший Флинт, воспользовавшись моментом, повалил его на землю, крепко схватил за затылок и окунул лицом в воду. Грандал исступленно пытался вывернуться, но Флинт, придавив его своим весом, удерживал голову под водой. Остальные с победными кличами бежали к ним. Сильвер, наконец выйдя из ступора, тоже кинулся к Флинту.

— Капитан! Оставьте его! — Но, подобравшись ближе, он увидел на лице Флинта знакомое отрешенное выражение. Зубы были оскалены, брови сведены в гневе. Грандал из последних сил взмахнул рукой, но промахнулся, и Флинт, выдернув его на мгновение за волосы и позволив сделать жадный вдох, снова ткнул головой в воду. 

— Проклятье! Флинт! Хватит, он нам еще нужен!

— Убей его!

— Так его, так этого ублюдка!

Голос Сильвера растворялся среди гневных воплей толпы и завываний ветра. По голень в воде, он наконец добрался до Флинта и упал перед ним на колено, неловко отставив протез в сторону. Косой ливень бил его по лицу, волны накатывали одна за другой, пытаясь утащить с мелководья. Сквозь шум Сильвер разобрал бульканье Грандала.

— Его еще можно использовать! Капитан! Капитан! — Но Флинт, не выпуская добычи, смотрел прямо перед собой, туда, где темная вода смыкалась вокруг его рук. — Джеймс! Пожалуйста! — Флинт застыл на месте и медленно поднял на Сильвера пустой взгляд.

Тот, не веря своей удаче, торопливо заговорил:  
— Джеймс, он нам еще нужен. Он много знает, его можно продать, хоть англичанам, хоть французам. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Взгляд Флинта постепенно прояснялся. Грандал, почувствовав слабину, вяло задергался, булькая.

— Пожалуйста, Джеймс, — прошептал Сильвер. Флинт заморгал, глядя на него с недоумением, нахмурился, а затем убрал руку с затылка Грандала и с размаху ударил Сильвера кулаком по лицу. Тот, потеряв равновесие, упал спиной в воду, едва успев подставить локти. Флинт резко встал, развернулся и решительным шагом двинулся к лагерю. 

Грандал приподнялся, вздрагивая всем телом от яростного кашля.

— Боже милостивый, — пробормотал Сильвер и с трудом встал. С него ручьями текла вода. — Заберите его, — приказал он. — Обмотайте веревками с ног до головы, если понадобится, но если он хоть на дюйм двинется с места — полетят головы, — и кинулся вслед за Флинтом.

Он нашел Флинта в его палатке. Тот сидел за столом, торопливо распечатывая бутылку. Он сделал несколько крупных глотков и наконец перевел взгляд на Сильвера.

— Пей, — сказал он и со стуком поставил бутылку на стол.

— Нет, спасибо, — проговорил Сильвер.

— Пей, говорю! — рыкнул Флинт, и Сильвер, сглотнув, отхлебнул из бутылки. Ром обжег горло, слегка унимая озноб. Едва он опустил бутылку обратно на стол, Флинт схватил ее, словно передумав делиться, и снова отпил. Тяжело облокотившись на стол, он уперся лбом в ладонь, раздраженно оскалившись.

— Обязательно было бить? — сердито произнес Сильвер. — У меня едва старые синяки сошли. Ты хоть представляешь, как это выглядело со стороны? — Флинт поднял голову с ладони.

— А ты, тварь, понимаешь, как со стороны выглядело то, что сделал ты?! — прорычал он. — Этот ебаный испанец убил четверых. Четверых! Двоих наших, плотника Тича и одного черного. И ты, ты, идиот, решил оставить его в живых!

— Его еще можно использовать! Сундук с золотом не бросают оттого, что он слишком тяжел! Ты знаешь, в скольких подобных операциях он участвовал, сколько он знает?! Да за возможность допросить его многие руку себе дадут отрубить, не говоря о деньгах! Ты не можешь себе позволить упускать выгоду из-за того, что даже не пытаешься сдержать ярость!

— Не смей указывать, что я могу делать, Сильвер! И не думай, что если я раскрыл тебе что-то из моего прошлого, то ты имеешь право манипулировать мной! — Флинт вскочил, опираясь руками о стол. 

Сильвер сделал глубокий вдох, руки его невольно сжались в кулаки.

— Господи, Флинт. Когда ты настолько злишься — это потрясающе, — произнес он. — Самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо видел. — Флинт ошарашенно уставился на него, на лице его мелькнула тень отвращения. — Но ты не мо… тебе не стоит позволять себе быть рабом своего гнева. Слишком дорого придется платить. Нам всем, не только тебе.

— Хочешь поговорить о рабстве, Сильвер? — отчеканил Флинт и вышел из-за стола.— Если кто здесь и раб, так это ты. Худшего толка, мароны таким, как ты, плюются вслед. — Он подошел к Сильверу вплотную, и тот невольно отпрянул, но, поборов слабость, с вызовом поднял голову. — Болтаешь, как сильно ненавидишь этого испанца, как мечтаешь о свободе, но когда приходит время выбирать — бежишь к своему хозяину, поджав хвост. Вот почему ты не дал мне его убить. Не из-за денег. Просто потому, что ты трус. Боишься увидеть, что в его венах течет такая же кровь, как у всех. 

— Заткнись, — выпалил Сильвер.

— Потому что тогда тебе придется признать, что все эти годы тебя удерживала лишь собственная трусость.

— Заткнись! — все чувства, переполнявшие Сильвера, рванулись наружу толпой и словно застряли в проходе, мешая друг другу. Наконец, сквозь смятение пробился гнев — оскалившись, Сильвер схватил Флинта за грудки и с силой толкнул. Тот наткнулся задом на стол. — Твою мать! Как же я тебя ненавижу! — И он не лгал, он и правда ненавидел сейчас Флинта за все перемены, что тот принес в его жизнь, за все непонятные, сбивающие с толку чувства, и ненависть эта была так сильна, что превращалась в нечто иное, названия чему он не знал. Он снова встряхнул Флинта, и дверь внутри него сломалась под напором, выпуская чудищ наружу. Повинуясь неясному порыву, Сильвер дернул Флинта на себя и с силой впечатал его губы в свои. Глаза отпрянувшего Флинта расширились от удивления. — Ненавижу, — пробормотал Сильвер.

— Я тоже, — выдохнул Флинт и, схватив его за плечи, впился ему в губы. Они целовались, стукаясь зубами, пихая друг друга, до боли сжимая руки и плечи, дергая за мокрую одежду и волосы. Наконец они оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша. Пальцы Флинта впивались Сильверу в плечи. Сколько силы в них было: реши Флинт сейчас сжать ему горло — передавил бы с легкостью. Сильвер смотрел ему прямо в глаза, желая вобрать в себя всю эту безудержную ярость, впитать ее, сделать своей и снова выпустить в мир.

— Вставь мне, — выдохнул он.

На лице Флинта мелькнуло беспокойство:  
— Ты уверен?

— Это чертовски неподходящее время строить из себя рыцаря, капитан, — раздраженно ответил он и двинул бедрами навстречу, прижимаясь к паху Флинта сквозь ткань. 

— Господи, Сильвер, — пробормотал Флинт и, положив ладонь ему на затылок, снова привлек к себе для поцелуя. Сильвер, воспользовавшись тем, что одна из его рук оказалась на свободе, провел по спине Флинта, сжал ягодицу. Прижался к нему всем телом, и тот со свистом втянул воздух. Пальцы Сильвера скользнули по его бедру и нащупали сквозь ткань штанов возбужденный член. Флинт уткнулся лицом ему в шею — горячее дыхание обожгло кожу, — а затем неожиданно подхватил под ягодицы и поднял в воздух.

— Твою мать, — выругался Сильвер, хватаясь за плечи Флинта, чтобы не упасть, но уже спустя секунду тот посадил его на койку. Торопливо вернувшись к столу, Флинт выудил из кармана камзола, висевшего на спинке стула, бутылочку с костяным маслом. Сильвер уже успел стащить с ноги сапог и принялся расстегивать ремень, но Флинт опрокинул его на койку и навис над ним, вжимаясь коленом меж бедер.

— Давай. Сделай это, — выдохнул Сильвер и, обхватив его руками за голову, снова поцеловал. Флинт вслепую нащупывал пуговицы на его ширинке, но Сильвер больше мешал ему, продолжая жадно ощупывать лицо, шею, плечи, стремясь запомнить все, чего не мог разглядеть в темноте. Он хотел изучить каждую деталь, каждый шрам, чтобы, даже когда Флинт будет мертв — а это, несомненно, произойдет раньше, чем Сильвер успеет насытиться им, — часть его навеки осталась в памяти.

Когда Флинту все же удалось избавить его от брюк и скользкие от масла пальцы коснулись головки члена, Сильвер от удовольствия вцепился ему в плечи и резко вскинул бедра вверх. 

— Точно уверен? — впрочем, пальцы Флинта уже скользнули вниз, бережно обхватили мошонку, а затем двинулись дальше, меж ягодиц, осторожно проникая внутрь, растягивая.

— Хватит. Задавать. Идиотские вопросы, — простонал Сильвер и, приникнув губами к шее Флинта у самого уха, подался навстречу руке, насаживаясь на пальцы. Он не знал, почему так торопится, но сердце стучало от волнения, и ему казалось, что, выпусти он Флинта хоть на секунду, позволь ему задуматься, и тот очнется и выгонит его прочь из своей постели. Каждое неторопливое движение пальцев, каждый поцелуй, все это давало Флинту время для сомнений.

— Перевернись, — велел тот; не дожидаясь ответа, устроился рядом и подхватил культю на середине бедра, переворачивая Сильвера на бок. Перед глазами оказалась холщовая стена палатки, а под руками — лишь ткань матраца, и он обеспокоенно заерзал, но губы, касавшиеся уха, горячее дыхание, пальцы, крепко, но бережно сжимавшие бедро, прикосновение груди к спине — все это доказывало, что Флинт по-прежнему рядом.

— Не зажимайся, — все так же кратко скомандовал тот и, придерживая свой член рукой, вошел. Еще несколько месяцев назад проникновение заставило бы Сильвера зажмуриться, зашипеть сквозь зубы, но теперь, когда все сигналы, что подавало ему тело, поступали сквозь неизменную тупую боль в ноге, он не издал ни звука. Лишь застыл на месте, дыша через рот, уставившись в холщовую стену. Успокаивающе поглаживая его по груди, Флинт медленно, слишком медленно, двинулся вперед. Словно боялся причинить боль, но мысль о Флинте, боящемся причинить боль не то что Сильверу, а вообще кому-либо, не укладывалась в голове. Когда тот так же медленно двинулся обратно, Сильвер нетерпеливо выдохнул:

— Давай уже! — и больше ему ничего не удалось произнести, потому что Флинт, восприняв это как разрешение, снова перехватил его ногу под коленом и с силой качнул бедрами, одним движением входя на всю длину. Сильвера бросило вперед, и он, выругавшись, вцепился пальцами в матрац, чтобы не слететь с койки. Флинт, крепче схватившись за него, снова двинул бедрами, и сквозь непривычные ощущения от проникновения пробилось нечто новое. Это чувство пока нельзя было назвать приятным — слишком острым, слишком непривычным оно было, и эта уязвимость пугала до безумия, однако возбуждение не утихало. Флинт ритмично двигался, тяжело дыша. У Сильвера горели щеки, шумело в ушах. Он ощущал, как струится по его шее пот, и невольно приоткрыл рот, отчаянно ловя воздух. Все это слишком напоминало страх, чтобы приносить удовольствие, и все же он не хотел, чтобы это кончалось. Он невольно подался назад, навстречу Флинту, и услышал, как тот негромко охнул. Воодушевленный, он двинулся снова, и снова, хватая новообретенную власть за горло.

— Господи, Сильвер, — простонал Флинт, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо; то, что Сильвер не видел его перед собой, перестало иметь значение. Он знал, что Флинт рядом, ощущал его в себе, слышал подтверждения того, что тот уязвим не меньше. С этой торжествующей мыслью удовольствие окончательно захватило Сильвера, и он обхватил было свой член, но прикосновения казались слишком яркими, почти болезненным. С каждым толчком влажная головка скользила по ладони, и этого ему хватило, чтобы перейти за грань. Кончая, он простонал что-то нечленораздельное и невольно сжался на члене Флинта. Тот выругался, до боли впился пальцами ему в бедро и спустя несколько резких движений замер. Сильвер, оглушенный собственным наслаждением, даже не понял, что все уже закончилось, пока Флинт не выскользнул из него и не обвил руками, притягивая к себе.

Они лежали рядом, переводя дыхание. Сильвер чувствовал руки Флинта на своей талии, ощущал, как прижимается поясницей к его животу. Перевернувшись, он уткнулся плечом Флинту в грудь и без единой мысли уставился в холщовый потолок. В голове царила блаженная пустота, и даже ощущение высыхающего на внутренней стороне бедер семени не могло ее нарушить. В ушах стучало, а губы невольно расплывались в улыбке. Он чувствовал себя сильным, могущественным как никогда, и ничто в мире не заставило бы его отказаться от этого.

Наконец он произнес:  
— Гипотетически. Если бы однажды я подошел к тебе и предложил потрахаться, ты бы согласился?

Несколько секунд Флинт молчал.

— Возможно, — задумчиво ответил он.

— О. Хорошо. Приятно слышать, — сказал Сильвер и снова уставился в потолок. Поредевший дождь продолжал барабанить по крыше палатки. 

Несколько минут Сильвер лежал, ощущая плечом тепло Флинта, прислушиваясь к его дыханию. Эйфорический восторг кружил голову и не давал заснуть. В конце концов Сильвер приподнялся на койке.

— Можешь остаться, — сонно пробормотал Флинт.

— Я только протез сниму. — Он перелез через Флинта, встал и подождал еще минуту, пока дыхание у того снова не выровнялось. Натянув влажные брюки и сапог, он выбрался из палатки.

Грандал дремал, привязанный к дереву; голова расслабленно повисла. Рядом маялся от скуки незнакомый Сильверу вахтенный. Когда он подошел ближе, тот оживился и громко прошептал:  
— Волноваться не о чем, мистер Сильвер. Ваш парень, узкоглазый такой, намертво его привязал.

— Оставь нас ненадолго, — велел Сильвер. Вахтенный глянул на него с беспокойством, но в итоге лишь пожал плечами и отошел. Сильвер с трудом опустился перед Грандалом на колено. Тот промычал что-то и поднял голову.

— А, это ты, Платта. Знал, что ты меня не оставишь… — проговорил он по-испански. Сильвер без единого слова выхватил из-за пояса кинжал и воткнул ему в горло. Грандал широко распахнул глаза, попытался что-то сказать, но с губ сорвался лишь клекот, а за ним хлынула струя крови. Скоро голова снова безжизненно повисла на плечах. Сильвер встал и, оглянувшись, увидел за спиной Флинта. Он снова перевел взгляд на бездыханное тело, привязанное к дереву.

— Ты был прав, — произнес он. — Я и правда чувствую себя свободнее.

— Это хорошо, — ответил Флинт. — Знаешь, Сильвер, ты еще можешь использовать его, если хочешь.

— Да? — Он не сводил взгляд с трупа. Тот смирно лежал на месте и уже не был способен развязать веревки. Не был способен ни на что. Осознание этого наполняло непривычным умиротворением.

— Возьми его с собой в Нассау, — сказал Флинт. — Помести туда, куда подскажет эстетическое чутье Билли, и покажи всем, что произойдет с каждым испанцем, который посмеет ступить на нашу землю. — Флинт вздохнул. — А теперь иди спать, Сильвер, тебе скоро отправляться.


	5. Chapter 5

ГЛАВА 5

На рассвете Сильвер оказался на пороге дома Фезерстоуна. На плечах у них с Рэкхемом висел труп Грандала, одетый в испанский камзол. Фезерстоун отворил им в ночной рубашке и пробормотал, протирая глаза:  
— Вы что, принципиально не спите? — подняв голову, он изумленно уставился на Рэкхема. — Капитан! А вы-то что здесь делаете?

— Разумеется, решил навестить тебя, Огастес, — улыбнулся тот.

— Наш товарищ немного перебрал, — сообщил Сильвер. — Ему надо отлежаться где-нибудь. — И он, сняв руку Грандала со своей шеи, втолкнул покойника внутрь. Фезерстоун легко подхватил его.

— Ваш товарищ, кажется, уже спился, — заметил он.

— Билли здесь? Идель? — спросил Сильвер.

— Идель сегодня работает, — ответил Фезерстоун. — А этого дармоеда мне, похоже, уже не выгнать. Эй, Билли! — заорал он.

Тем временем Рэкхем и Бонни вошли внутрь, и Сильвер последовал за ними. На полу в комнате валялось несколько матрасов, на которых сидел Ганн в одних подштанниках. Билли торопливо одевался.

— Вы что, живете здесь? — удивился Рэкхем.

— Да. 

— Нет! — одновременно ответили Билли и Фезерстоун. Последний глубоко вздохнул и аккуратно усадил труп на стул.

— Ваш трюк неплохо сработал, — сказал Билли, застегивая рубашку. — Весь город вверх дном. Мади говорила, что Роджерс думает снова атаковать остров маронов, но теперь он на это вряд ли пойдет.

— Как она? — спросил Сильвер.

— Сам увидишь, — Билли пожал плечами. — Она работает на кухне и каждое утро заходит к нам по дороге на рынок. 

— Мисс Мади не очень-то дружелюбна, но ее люди весьма полезны, — заметил Фезерстоун.

— Дайте ей немного времени, — посоветовал Сильвер. — Она недолюбливает белых.

— По крайней мере, она не сжирает все мои припасы, — хмыкнул Фезерстоун. Билли с виноватым видом почесал в затылке. — И не таскает ко мне в дом всякую дрянь. — Фезерстоун покосился на сидевший за столом труп.

— Мы возместим все неудобства, — заверил его Сильвер.

— Идель не обрадуется. — Фезерстоун нахмурился. — Он хотя бы свежий?

— Сегодняшний. — Рэкхем поморщился. — Учитывая жару, чем скорее Сильвер от него избавится, тем лучше.

— Уже завтра его здесь не будет, обещаю. Что еще нового?

— Подготовка идет полным ходом, — ответил Билли, — У нас порядка тридцати человек на восстановлении форта. Сперва Роджерс искал добровольцев… 

— Добровольцев? Что это? — ядовито перебил его Рэкхем. Билли, покачав головой, хмыкнул.

— Именно, — сказал он. — Но потом ему удалось взять в долг у местных торговцев. И мистер Бак смягчился, несмотря на потерю своего корабля. Еще Роджерс писал в Лондон, но ответа пока не получил. И вряд ли получит, сами знаете, как горячо Англия любит тратиться на свои колонии.

— Наши люди в форте — какие у них отношения с гарнизоном? — спросил Сильвер. — Есть шанс, что их оставят на подхвате во время боя?

— Я на это рассчитываю, — ответил Билли. — Они будут оборонять форт, а когда испанцы отступят, по нашему сигналу повернутся против солдат Роджерса. Сомневаюсь, что им удастся захватить форт изнутри, но, имея доступ к пороховому складу, они успеют нанести достаточно вреда. В дружине наши тоже есть, но пока недостаточно.

— Это не так важно, — сказал Сильвер. — Если все пройдет по плану, нам удастся заслать в Нассау отряд маронов. Что на воде?

— Несколько капитанов готовы перейти на нашу сторону, — ответил Фезерстоун. — Еще над парой придется поработать.

— Проверьте команды тех, кто не согласится, — предложил он. — Квартирмейстеров, старпомов. Возможно, удастся спровоцировать мятеж. Подкупите, если потребуется. Сокровищ в сундуке достаточно.

— Эй! — возмутился Рэкхем.

— В земле эти деньги пользы не принесут, — Сильвер пожал плечами. — А добрая половина подкупленных не доживет до конца боя.

Билли неодобрительно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.

— И еще, — добавил Сильвер, — капитан Рэкхем и Бонни хотят встретиться с Макс.

Бонни наконец перестала скучающе сверлить взглядом пол и глянула на них исподлобья.

— Капитан, я не хочу вас обидеть, но это звучит как невероятно плохая идея, — осторожно заметил Фезерстоун.

— Даже не пытайтесь, — поморщился Сильвер. — Это бесполезно.

— Буду благодарен, если вы перестанете говорить обо мне так, будто я умалишенный, — раздраженно произнес Рэкхем. — Я осознаю, что это опасно, но, если вы не заметили, мы в последнее время только и делаем, что подвергаем себя опасности. Все, что мы можем, — это постараться уменьшить риск.

В дверь постучали, Фезерстоун отворил, и в дом вошла Мади. Когда-то Сильвер посмеялся над Рэкхемом, но теперь ему пришлось признать, что с белым платком на голове и в темной блузке она и правда не походила на себя. Сильвер узнавал резкие изгибы ее бровей и подбородка, пухлые губы, чарующее спокойствие, но эти черты никак не складывалась в единый образ. На оживленной улице он не отличил бы ее от других молодых негритянок. На секунду он ощутил укол вины, но его быстро заслонила мысль: а помнит ли сама Мади в нем что-то, кроме бороды и протеза?

Она задержала на нем взгляд, но ничего не сказала и поставила на стол здоровенную пустую корзину.

— У меня есть новости, — хладнокровно произнесла она. Краем глаза Сильвер заметил, как Ганн вздрогнул и самую толику пододвинулся к Билли, словно ища защиты, — плен не прошел для него бесследно, — Командор Чемберлен окончательно разругался с губернатором, капитан Уитни его поддержал. «Акула» и «Роза» готовятся к отплытию. 

— Крысы, — коротко выразила свое мнение Бонни.

— Очень кстати, — заметил Фезерстоун. — Значит, три корабля Роджерс потерял сам, от четвертого его любезно избавила Бонни.

— Сколько осталось? — спросил Рэкхем.

— Еще три, — ответил Билли. — Но на «Сэмюэле» сильная нехватка людей. 

— Значит, найдется место для наших, — удовлетворенно произнес Сильвер.

— Я этим займусь, — Билли кивнул. — Что-то еще?

— Мистер Андерхилл и мистер Фрейзер отплыли в Кингстон на том же судне, что принесло весть об испанской флотилии. Прочие торговцы пока здесь, но и они начинают нервничать.

— Что насчет долгов Роджерса? — спросил Сильвер.

Мади усмехнулась.

— Мисс Макс заверила остальных кредиторов, что останется в Нассау, и предложила выступить их представительницей.

Рэкхем присвистнул.

— Сколько власти в одних маленьких ручках, — восхищенно произнес он. — Дорогая, мы как никогда вовремя.

Бонни что-то невнятно проворчала. Мади с беспокойством глянула на висящие на стене ходики.

— Мади, мы можем поговорить наедине? — спросил Сильвер.

— Несомненно, — кивнула она. — Но мне нужно успеть на рынок.

— Идите ко мне в спальню, — ответил Фезерстоун. — Но только чтобы поговорить!

Мади закатила глаза.

— Прости, — произнес Сильвер, когда они оказались одни.

Спальня выглядела не менее уютно, чем гостиная, — резная спинка кровати, скромное голубое покрывало, пара сундуков. О профессии Идель напоминало лишь вульгарное зеркало на ножках в виде херувимов.

— Неважно, — отмахнулась Мади. — Я понимаю, почему ты их не разубеждаешь. И, признаться, мне нравится порой представлять лицо матери, когда она услышит, что я сплю с белым. Что ты хотел сказать, Джон?

— Я хотел спросить, как ты. Не твои люди, а именно ты.

Мади вздохнула и между ними повисло молчание.

— Я ненавижу Элинор Гатри, — наконец с чувством произнесла она.

— Она тебя подозревает?

— Нет. Но она так... так приветлива! — выдавила Мади и, растеряв сдержанность, всплеснула руками. — Нет хуже хозяина, чем тот, что пытается быть твоим другом.

Сильвер мог представить уйму хозяев похуже, но благоразумно решил оставить эту мысль при себе.

Мади уселась на кровать Фезерстоуна и провела рукой по лицу, вдавливая кончики пальцев в кожу.

— Я не думала, что будет так тяжело, — сказала она. Сильвер сел рядом.

— Сколько себя помню, я всегда злилась на отца. — Мади опустила руку и продолжила: — Знала, что он работает на благо наших людей, и все равно злилась. За то, что он жил среди них… среди вас, — она резко обернулась к Сильверу и пристально посмотрела в глаза, словно пытаясь смутить. — Носил вашу одежду, откликался на ваше имя. Проводил больше времени с какой-то заносчивой белой девчонкой, чем с собственной дочерью. — Она вздохнула и отвела взгляд. — Но я никогда не думала, что окажусь на его месте. Не понимала, как тяжело ему приходится.

Сильвер обнял ее за плечи, утешительно поглаживая по спине, и она уткнулась лицом ему в грудь. 

— Все эти недели я не осознавала по-настоящему, что он мертв, — тихо продолжала она. — Мне казалось, что он снова уехал по делам, что он в Нассау, как всегда. Но теперь я здесь, и Элинор здесь, а его нет. 

Она подняла голову и посмотрела Сильверу в глаза. Может, он и не узнал бы Мади среди других негритянок, но в конечном счете другом мог назвать лишь ее одну.

— Я уверен, мистер Скотт тобой бы гордился, — произнес он.

Мади вздохнула.

— Кто знает. Возможно, он гордился бы ею.

 

* * *

— Слушайте, а Роджерс вообще этого испанца видел? — спросил Фезерстоун.

Близилась ночь. Они сидели за столом, готовясь покончить с телом Грандала.

— Не уверен, — Сильвер задумался. — Он точно знает о его существовании, но вот встречались ли они лично…

— Тогда он может не поверить, — Билли сосредоточенно чертил на бумаге круг.

— Ну, он выглядит достаточно по-испански… — задумчиво протянул Ганн, которому не хватило стула и который сидел на полу, маясь от безделья.

— Об этом легко позаботиться, — сказал Сильвер. — Билли, дай чистый лист. — Он выудил из кармана письмо Хадсон. — Грандал переписывался с камеристкой Гатри. Если у него в кармане найдут ее письмо, сомнений не останется. — Он обмакнул перо в чернильницу и начал копировать почерк Хадсон.

— Сильвер, что писать на метке? — Билли подул на тусклое чернильное пятно на круглом листе бумаги.

— На твой вкус, — ответил тот. — Главное, вырази Роджерсу всю глубину моей любви. 

— Когда мы победим, — неожиданно произнес Рэкхем, лениво откинувшись на стуле и потягиваясь, — Нассау придется переименовать.

— Зачем? — недоуменно спросил Билли, не отвлекаясь от работы.

— Разве может пиратское государство существовать под именем английского короля? — ответил Рэкхем. — По мне так это дурная примета.

— Можно вернуть старое название — Чарльзтаун, — предложил Фезерстоун.

— Тич был бы в восторге, но это тоже королевское имя, — заметил Сильвер. — С таким же успехом Нассау можно назвать в честь меня.

— И в честь еще половины города, — сказал Рэкхем. — Джонов слишком много. Я сам Джон, я знаю. Но можно попробовать фамилии. Рэкхемвиль — великолепно звучит.

— Вы ради этого завели разговор? — хмыкнул Билли.

— Мы могли бы назвать Нассау в честь Билли. Он это заслужил, — предложил Ганн. Тот испуганно выпучил глаза.

— Он Уильям, — отрезал Рэкхем. — Очередной король, о чем только думала ваша матушка.

— Тогда фамилией, — настаивал Бен.

— У него она вообще есть? — хмыкнула Бонни, поигрывая перочинным кинжалом.

— Вы сами знаете, что в конечном счете придет Флинт и всех и всё будут звать так, как он скажет, — Билли закатил глаза. У Сильвера мелькнула мысль, что, придумывай Флинт название городу, он предложил бы отнюдь не свое имя.

— Еще есть Мади, — заметил он. — Ее точно не называли в честь английских королей.

— Город с именем черной женщины, — Рэкхем усмехнулся. — Весьма по-бунтарски, мне нравится. Но я все еще предпочитаю Рэкхемвиль.

— Глянь, сойдет? — Сильвер передал Билли письмо.

— Очень женственно, — сухо ответил тот, прочитав. Бонни фыркнула. — Где ты этому научился?

— Никто из нас не оказался здесь благодаря излишней законопослушности, — пожал плечами Сильвер. — Но пользу это письмо принесет, только если его содержание будет знать весь город. Даже те, кто ставит крест вместо подписи.

— На этот счет не беспокойся. Гаррет умеет разносить слухи. — Билли опустил перо в чернильницу и повернулся к сидящему рядом покойнику, чтобы сунуть письмо в карман его камзола. Грандал попытался завалиться в сторону, но Бонни быстро поймала его.

— Мертвеца надо привязать, — сказала она, усаживая его на место. — Иначе его даже не заметят, мало ли что в Нассау валяется. Скотина, — буркнула она и резко встряхнула труп за плечи. Голова Грандала дернулась вбок. Все ошарашенно отпрянули.

— Дорогая, он уже мертв… — попытался успокоить ее Рэкхем.

— Он меня укусил! — Ярость в голосе Бонни выдавала готовность побороться с самим Дьяволом за право жечь Грандала в огне и колоть вилами.

— Больше он никого не укусит, — ответил Билли. — Бен, привяжи его. — Тот кинулся искать веревку. — Доставим прямо со стулом. Отлично будет смотреться на газоне перед губернаторским особняком. 

— Сильвер, ты любые бумаги можешь подделать? — спросила Бонни.

— Если есть образец, — пожал плечами тот. — С печатями может быть посложнее.

— Уже думаете, куда бежать в случае неудачи? — хмыкнул Билли и снова подул на законченную метку. — Фезерстоун, у тебя в доме иголки есть?

Тот отколол булавку прямо от своего воротника.

— Подойдет?

— Спасибо, — ответил Билли и одним движением приколол метку к ладони мертвеца. Рэкхем брезгливо поморщился. Ганн, вернувшись с веревкой, начал привязывать Грандала к стулу.

— Как будто ты никогда об этом не думал, — буркнула Бонни и воткнула кинжал в столешницу. Фезерстоун скривился, но промолчал.

— Конечно, думал, — ответил за Билли Сильвер. — Если наша затея провалится, мы с Билли вместе подадимся на Друри Лэйн. Я буду играть в его пьесах.

— Все, — сообщил с пола Ганн, закончив привязывать ноги покойника к ножкам стула.

— Отлично, — подытожил Билли. — Можно идти.

 

* * *

На следующий день дождь зарядил с самого утра, что не помешало Билли и Ганну отправиться в город. Сильвер сидел у обеденного стола, вытянув поврежденную ногу в сторону, и наблюдал, как Идель, вернувшаяся из борделя, смывает с лица краску. Несмотря на помутневшую воду в тазу и возню с мылом, губками и тряпочками, дело шло медленно.

— Тебя тоже надо подкрасить, — сообщила она. Черная тушь стекала с мокрых ресниц, делая ее похожей на Пьеро. — Если приглядеться, то синяки видны. Нельзя, чтобы король появлялся на собраниях в таком виде.

— Собраниях? — переспросил Сильвер.

— Ну, после того что вы устроили ночью, ребята захотят тебя увидеть. — Она пожала плечами.

— Раньше мы встречались в кабаках, — сказал Фезерстоун, появившись из крошечной кухни. — Но теперь везде шпионы Гатри. Она приняла смерть мистера Дюфрейна в ее таверне на свой счет.

Сильвер фыркнул. Элинор Гатри приняла бы на свой счет даже шторм или падеж скота.

— Так что теперь я стараюсь впихнуть в дом столько верных людей, сколько поместится, — продолжил Фезерстоун. — А они уже разносят вести дальше.

В дверь постучали.

— Кому в такой ливень дома не сидится? — проворчал Фезерстоун. Стук повторился, громче, сотрясая дверь. Рэкхем и Бонни, тихо беседовавшие в углу на матрасах, обернулись. Фезерстоун отодвинул ногой тряпку, которая собирала натекающую воду, и приоткрыл дверь.

— Фезерстоун, черт бородатый! — раздался гнусавый, жизнерадостный голос. — Как твоя старушка?

Идель выругалась тихо, но так красноречиво, что позавидовал бы любой матрос.

— Здравствуй, Меррик. Идель в порядке и все так же ненавидит, когда ее зовут старушкой, — устало ответил Фезерстоун.

— Пока борделем заправляет ведьма Мэплтон, я могу звать твою старушку, как пожелаю, — так же радостно сообщил гость. Сильвер не видел его за наполовину прикрытой дверью.

— Меррик, что тебе нужно? — терпеливо спросил Фезерстоун.

— Я чего зашел… — Гость перешел на заговорщицкий шепот. Очень громкий, впрочем, шепот. — Долговязого Джона посмотреть можно?

Сильвер поперхнулся.

— У меня здесь не балаган, а он — не бородатая женщина! — теряя терпение, воскликнул Фезерстоун.

— Так значит, он здесь?

— Я больше не буду об этом говорить, — вздохнул Фезерстоун. — Приходи вечером вместе со всеми, — и он попытался закрыть дверь.

— Эй! — Меррик с возмущенным воплем навалился на нее, но Фезерстоун надавил с неожиданной силой, и дверь захлопнулась. Снаружи в нее исступленно забарабанили.

— Вижу, мистер Меррик настойчив как никогда, — хмыкнул Рэкхем.

— Простите, — вздохнул Фезерстоун. — Мы вместе служили на «Колониальном рассвете», — пояснил он Сильверу. — Неприятный тип, но преданный, так что, сами понимаете… — он беспомощно развел руками. Дверь продолжала трястись от ударов.

— Впустите его, — приказал Сильвер.

— Точно? — Фезерстоун в сомнениях наморщил лоб.

— Да. То, что Билли зовет меня королем, не значит, что ко мне нужно назначать аудиенцию за две недели.

— Не говорите, что я не предупреждал, — Фезерстоун снова вздохнул и открыл дверь. Меррик, опиравшийся на нее снаружи, кубарем полетел на пол, забрызгивая водой все вокруг. От неожиданности он молча застыл на четвереньках, таращась в пол.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Меррик, — невозмутимо произнес Сильвер. — Мистер Фезерстоун рассказывал о вас много хорошего. 

Меррик поднял голову, несколько секунд тупо пялясь на Сильвера. Его влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу, а на щеках виднелись оспенные шрамы. 

— Правда? — Он с недоверием покосился на Фезерстоуна.

— Правда, — Сильвер встал и неторопливо подошел к Меррику. Металлическое основание протеза оказалось прямо у его пальцев, и Сильвер заметил по движению адамова яблока, как тот сглотнул. — Мистер Фезерстоун говорит, что вы преданны. Это правда, или мне стоит в дальнейшем слушать его с долей недоверия?

— Э... — начал Фезерстоун, но Идель толкнула его локтем в бок.

— Я… Да. Это правда, — выдавил Меррик.

— Замечательно, — Сильвер доброжелательно улыбнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз. Он давно знал, что способен понравиться незнакомцу за считанные минуты, но заставить бояться себя за тот же срок… В чем-то Флинт был прав. Страх кружит голову ничуть не хуже любви. — Преданным людям я разрешаю задать один вопрос. Вы же за этим пришли, мистер Меррик?

Тот открыл рот и снова захлопнул его. «Если он спросит какую-нибудь чушь, Фезерстоуну придется чистить половицы», — промелькнуло у Сильвера в голове.

— Правда, что в Нассау — испанские шпионы? — наконец выпалил Меррик на одном дыхании.

— Нет, — ответил Сильвер. — Больше нет.

Меррик со свистом втянул воздух и молча уставился в пол.

— Идите домой, мистер Меррик, — сказал Сильвер. — И постарайтесь не простудиться. Нам нужны крепкие люди.

Тот попятился, а затем, вспомнив, что стоит на четвереньках, вскочил и торопливо скрылся за дверью, оставляя на полу мокрые следы.

— Не думаю, что он снова назовет меня старушкой, — заметила Идель.

— О, дай Меррику неделю, и он все забудет, — фыркнул Рэкхем. — Поистине непрошибаем. 

— Милая, если ты хотела, чтобы я намял ему бока… — робко начал Фезерстоун.

— Не надо, Огастес, — прервала она его, снова принимаясь вытирать с лица потеки краски. — Если бы я хотела невоспитанного дикаря, то нашла бы его.

К вечеру за Мерриком последовали другие. Они были скромнее в своем любопытстве, но, тем не менее, прибывали и прибывали. Фезерстоун суетился, здороваясь, обмениваясь новостями и раздавая бутылки с грогом. Сильвер стоял, прислонившись к стене у кухонной двери, и наблюдал за тем, как гости делают вид, будто его нет в комнате. Они сбивались в небольшие группы, хлопали друг друга по плечам, шумно переговаривались, и на Сильвера нет-нет да падал чей-нибудь взгляд, после чего его посмотревший замирал на месте, краснел или бледнел — в зависимости от особенностей внешности — резко отворачивался и начинал громко, глупо шутить. Никто даже не попытался подойти к нему, словно дорогу им и правда преграждал призрак Эйвери.

Впрочем, Рэкхем, кажется, не был суеверен. Оставив Бонни за столом, он подошел к Сильверу и оперся о стену рядом с ним.

— Похоже, мистер Бонс и правда владеет особой магией, — заметил он.

Сильвер закатил глаза.

— Билли — балаганный фокусник. Я знаю этот трюк, иллюзия держится лишь пока все стоят неподвижно и смотрят на нее под нужным углом. Одно неудачное движение, и все планы рухнут, придавив нас обломками.

— Мистер Сильвер, — вздохнул Рэкхем. — Если вы надеетесь получить заверения, что все пройдет благополучно, то ищете их у неподходящего человека. По моему мнению, все всегда складывается наиболее неудачным образом.

— Дьявол, Рэкхем, как вы еще живы с таким подходом?

— Но, — проигнорировав его, нравоучительно продолжил тот, — законы природы нарушать нельзя. Вам, мистер Сильвер, выпал редкий шанс. А Фортуна — обидчивая дама. Откажетесь от ее подарка однажды, и она больше ничего вам не предложит.

— Кто я, чтобы оскорблять леди. Спасибо, капитан, — Сильвер хмыкнул и оттолкнулся от стены. Металлический протез явственно стукнул по половице, и дальнейшее полностью избавило Сильвера от сомнений. Один из гостей, сидевший за столом спиной к нему, обернулся на стук и увидел Сильвера. Широко распахнув глаза, он ткнул соседа в бок и зашептал ему на ухо. Тот тоже обернулся, а первый уже дергал за рукав своего товарища, стоявшего рядом. Как падают карты, когда рушится карточный домик, так пираты один за другим оборачивались к Сильверу, смотрели на него, толкали соседей, шептались и снова смотрели на Сильвера, словно заметили его только сейчас. Словно только сейчас получили дозволение его видеть. Их внимание, казалось, обрело плоть, потому что Сильвер чувствовал его прикосновения на своей коже, и те одновременно умиротворяли и будоражили. Так вот что такое слава.

Он неторопливо, наслаждаясь (черт возьми, вот уж чего он от себя не ожидал!) стуком протеза в неожиданно возникшей тишине, подошел к столу и опустился на свободное место во главе, рядом с Билли. По другую сторону от него сел Рэкхем. За тем же столом уместилось еще человек пять капитанов, судя по солидному виду, остальные же столпились вокруг. Выдержав несколько секунд, Сильвер заговорил:  
— Некоторые из вас помнят испанское нашествие двенадцатилетней давности. Смерть и разрушения. Меня не было здесь тогда, но даже рассказов очевидцев хватает, чтобы не желать повторения. Теперь испанцы возвращаются, и Вудс Роджерс не готов встретить их. Он пытался откупиться, просил о пощаде. — Сильвер перевел дух и продолжил с ядом в голосе: — Вы знаете, что происходит, когда торговое судно сдается без боя. Вы забираете груз и отпускаете его с миром. Дожидаетесь, пока владелец уладит дела со страховой компанией, а затем встречаете это судно на том же маршруте. Раз за разом, — кистью он описал в воздухе несколько кругов, а его тон из язвительного постепенно стал скучающим, — пока в какой-то момент вам уже не нужно брать с собой абордажную команду, а капитан лебезит перед вами, наливает лучшего рому из своих закромов и снимает сапоги, едва вы глянете на них с интересом. Вот что ждет Нассау под властью Роджерса, — неожиданно твердо добавил он, а его рука, застывшая в воздухе, сжалась в кулак и с силой опустилась на стол. — И все из-за того, что он не заметил испанских шпионов в собственном доме, позволил им безнаказанно шастать по нашей земле. Подумайте, как поступил бы со шпионом капитан Эйвери двадцать лет назад? Капитан Тич — десять лет назад? Капитаны Флинт и Вейн — пять лет назад? — Сильвер сделал паузу, и продолжил совершенно спокойно, — Теперь вы видели, как с ними поступаю я. Так мы поступим с каждым захватчиком, кто ступит на наш берег. Кто-то может сказать, что порой нужно выбирать меньшее из двух зол… — ему вспомнились слова Грандала. — Что противостоять Испании сможет только Англия. Но этот выбор — выбор свиньи между волком и фермером. Волк страшен, но и в хлеву свинья рано или поздно пойдет на бекон. И я говорю, что отказываюсь выбирать. Мы хотим третий вариант. И если его нет, мы создадим его сами.

Последовало несколько секунд тишины, и Сильвер уже начал паниковать и мысленно искать пути к бегству, когда Ганн неожиданно вскочил с места, взмахнул бутылкой с криком «За короля!» и приложился к ней. Сработала отточенная годами привычка — остальные невольно взмахнули своими бутылками, чокаясь, и неловкость рассеялась. Комнату наполнил звон стекла, смех и радостные вопли, среди которых порой даже упоминалось имя Сильвера — где-то между Нептуном и сиськами Мадонны.

Он облегченно выдохнул. Идель незаметно ободряюще хлопнула его по плечу и поставила перед ним бутылку. 

— Идель, милая, — позвал ее Фезерстоун. — Ром кончается, сходишь? Только возьми ребят покрепче, тяжести не таскай!

Дальнейший вечер прошел спокойнее, за обсуждением планов действий и стратегии грядущего сражения. В конечном счете пришедшие оказались неплохими, полезными людьми — строителями форта, дружинниками, матросами из команд верных им капитанов. Билли и правда хорошо потрудился в Нассау, и Сильвер уже повернулся к нему, чтобы сказать об этом, когда дверь распахнулась:  
— Бегите! Солдаты Роджерса идут! — завопила Идель.

— Откуда они… — начал Рэкхем.

— Да бегите же! — перебила его она и кинулась наутек. Остальные, распихивая друг друга, тоже рванули следом, один за другим ныряя в переулки. Сильвер тоже бросился за угол, двигаясь так быстро, как мог, но понимал, что шансов у него нет. Он упал, поскользнувшись на мокрой после дождя мостовой. Основание протеза застряло в выбоине, металлическая часть отломилась от деревянной. Сильвер огляделся, лихорадочно раздумывая куда бы спрятаться. Из-за угла доносились топот и ругань, и сквозь них Сильвер разобрал отчаянный крик Бонни:  
— Джек, дерись, идиот! Дерись как мужчина или сдохнешь как пес!

Сильвер, словно повинуясь ее приказу, нащупал рукоятку пистолета, готовясь продать свою жизнь подороже. Неожиданно кто-то схватил его за шиворот камзола и дернул вверх.

— Твою мать, Сильвер, беги! — заорал на него Билли.

— Я не могу бежать! — крикнул Сильвер, вцепившись в него, чтобы не упасть, и мостовая ушла из-под его колен. Билли перекинул его через плечо и кинулся бежать дальше, Сильвер успел лишь выругаться. Он не видел ничего вокруг, кроме пляшущей перед глазами брусчатки, а затем Билли резко затормозил и с размаху отшвырнул его в сторону. Больно ударившись при приземлении, Сильвер огляделся. Он находился в чьем-то доме, и рядом с ним сидел Ганн, зажимавший ладонью рот благообразному старичку, нервно бормоча:  
— Не волнуйтесь, все будет хорошо, мы не причиним вам вреда…

Билли, притаившийся под открытым окном, шикнул на него, и тот виновато замолк. Сильвер прижался к полу, вслушиваясь в звуки погони. Мимо окна пробежало несколько солдат. Сердце Сильвера колотилось, пытаясь выскочить из груди. Наконец те пронеслись обратно, но один, как назло, затормозил прямо у окна. Силуэт треуголки четко виднелся в сумерках.

— Больше никого? — послышался голос Роджерса.

— Нет, сэр, — ответил солдат. — Остальные успели сбежать.

Кровь стучала в ушах у Сильвера от волнения, и, возможно, из-за этого он на мгновение ощутил себя, будто оказался в двух разных мирах одновременно. Разглядеть, как выглядит солдат, было невозможно, так что он вполне мог оказаться рыжим. На его месте мог быть Флинт и говорил бы он не с Роджерсом, а со своим лордом. Где бы находился в этом случае сам Сильвер? Лежал ли бы он так же на полу, борясь со страхом?

— Шестеро из бог знает скольки, — произнес Роджерс. — Недостаточно.

— По крайней мере, у нас есть Рэкхем, — раздался голос Элинор Гатри.

— И мы возвращаемся к исходной точке, — заметил Роджерс. — Без золота он бесполезен. Верните его в камеру, — велел он. — Остальных повесить, без лишнего шума. Не хватало нам новых народных героев вроде Вейна.

— Вы не можете повесить Энн, — голос Макс звучал встревоженно.

— Объяснитесь, мисс Макс.

— Она ждет ребенка.

— Что?! — сдавленно воскликнул Джек.

— Заткнись, Макс! — выпалила Бонни. Билли скорчил неопределенную гримасу и помахал ладонью в воздухе. Сильвер в ответ развел руками, показывая, что тоже не понимает, что происходит.

— Это правда? — хладнокровно спросила Элинор.

— Нет, вашу мать, не правда, — огрызнулась Бонни.

— Не более месяца назад ты спрашивала, нет ли у меня решения для твоей проблемы, — произнесла Макс.

— Может, я избавилась от ребенка сама, — ответила Бонни.

— Вот как? — переспросила Макс. Бонни ничего не ответила.

— Энн… — голос Джека звучал нерешительно.

— Мисс Макс права, — наконец произнес Роджерс. — Я не могу повесить беременную женщину. Даже эту. Элинор, вызови моего доктора, я хочу быть уверен. А пока мисс Бонни тоже отправится в камеру.

Они замолкли, снова послышались шаги, голова солдата скрылась за оконной рамой. Несколько минут Сильвер, Билли и Ганн не шевелились. Наконец Билли сел удобнее, прислонившись к стене, и пробормотал:  
— Откуда они узнали, черт возьми?

— Либо среди нас шпион, либо мы где-то допустили ошибку. — Сильвер с кряхтением приподнялся на колено.

— Если у Бонни будет ребенок, то почему у нее живот не вырос? — с недоумением спросил Ганн, продолжая удерживать старичка на месте.

— Это не сразу происходит, — ответил Сильвер. — У тебя что, братьев не было?

— Я младший. — Бен пожал плечами. — А откуда она тогда знает?

— Кажется, я зря не позволил парням познакомить тебя с Черной Бородой, Бен, — заметил Билли. Сильвер фыркнул.

— Если она хоть немного похожа на капитана Тича, то я, пожалуй, откажусь, — ответил Ганн. — Нам обязательно его убивать? — он кивнул на старичка.

— Не уверен, — ответил Сильвер, — Скажите, мистер, нам обязательно вас убивать?

Старичок испуганно выпучил глаза и затряс головой. 

— Видишь, он говорит, что не обязательно, — хмыкнул Сильвер. Повернувшись к старичку, он снял с пальца перстень и вложил ему в кулак. — За доставленное беспокойство. Уютный дом у вас, я хорошо запомню, где он находится. — Сильвер оперся о плечо Ганна, и вдвоем они поднялись. Отломленная часть протеза бесполезно болталась в штанине, не выдерживая веса. — Билли, кажется, ты остался без жилья. Нам есть куда идти?

Тот встал, ухватившись за подоконник.

— Такого удобного места больше нет, но на пару ночей найдется. Задняя дверь у вас есть? — он глянул на старичка. Тот молча, словно забыв, что его уже отпустили, указал дрожащей рукой на соседнюю комнату.

Там оказалась кухня, а в ней — действительно задняя дверь. Узкими переулками Билли провел их по городу, пока они не вышли к одному домов на окраине. Билли бросил камешек в окно на втором этаже, и через несколько секунд в него высунулся Гаррет и махнул им рукой. 

— Ты уверен, что здесь безопасно? — негромко спросил Сильвер, продолжая балансировать на одной ноге, держась за Ганна.

— Здесь сдает комнаты вдова одного пирата, еще из старых соратников Тича, — шепнул Билли. — Она готова покрывать нас, если мы не будем слишком привлекать к себе внимания. Осторожнее на лестнице.

Гаррет жил намного скромнее Фезерстоуна — в его комнату едва помещались койка и небольшой столик. На кровати сидела зареванная Идель. Она была не из тех женщин, кому идут слезы — нос у нее покраснел и распух. Без единого слова она махнула Билли рукой и, когда тот наклонился, залепила пощечину.

— Они забрали Огастеса, — выпалила она.

— Прости, — выдавил тот.

— И все? Прости? Это все, что ты мне можешь сказать?!

Гаррет сунул ей в руки початую бутылку. Идель отхлебнула и закашлялась.

— Я… мы что-нибудь придумаем, — произнес Билли. Идель горько фыркнула.

— Не держи меня за дуру, Билли, — сказала она. — Я знала, что этим все закончится. И Огастес знал. Ты ничего уже не придумаешь.

Идель снова зашлась рыданиями. Ганн сел рядом и робко похлопал ее по спине. Билли продолжал стоять, как истукан, не зная, что делать. 

— Это все из-за меня, — всхлипнула она. — Если бы не эти чертовы стулья…

— Стулья? — удивленно переспросил Ганн. Идель подняла голову и вытерла нос запястьем.

— Стулья, — сипло повторила она. — Я взяла стулья из борделя. Нам разрешалось брать старые вещи, а я как раз переехала к Огастесу…

Сильвер сполз по стене на пол и, наплевав на зрителей, отстегнул сломанный протез. 

— Грандала привязывали к стулу, — вдруг дошло до него.

— Да, покойника вашего, — Идель снова всхлипнула. — И Макс, наверное, узнала его…

— Ты не можешь быть в этом уверена, — сказал Билли.

— Предлагаешь подойти к ней и спросить?! — вспылила та. — Она, наверное, даже не знала, что Бонни с нами, иначе не решилась бы.

Несколько секунд все молчали.

— Тебе нужно уезжать, — наконец произнес Сильвер. — Всем известно, что ты жила с Фезерстоуном, тебя будут искать.

— Сейчас это непросто, — заметил Гаррет. — Из-за испанцев места на судах распродаются втридорога. 

— Можно отправить Идель в лагерь к Флинту с Тичем, — предложил Сильвер. — Не лучший вариант, но там ей будет безопаснее, чем...

— Нет, — оборвала его та. — Я не могу оставить Огастеса. 

— Как ни печально говорить это, — сказал Сильвер, — но мистер Фезерстоун вряд ли доживет до завтра.

— Я должна увидеть его, — твердо сообщила Идель. — Он должен знать, что я думаю о нем. — И она снова зарыдала.

— Уверен, он знает, — Ганн попытался обнять ее за плечи, но его руки нерешительно зависли в полудюйме от них.

Билли, подойдя, шепнул:  
— Сильвер, на пару слов, — и подал ему руку для опоры.

В темном коридоре тот наконец отпустил плечо Билли и ухватился за стену. Ему срочно нужен был новый протез.

— Какой у нас план? — решительно спросил Билли.

— Ты знаешь наш план, — Сильвер глянул на него с недоумением. — Единственное — нам не стоит в ближайшие дни собираться большими группами.

— Я говорю о том, как мы собираемся спасти Фезерстоуна и остальных.

Сильвер вздохнул.

— Мы не собираемся их спасать. Ты слышал Роджерса, их казнят уже через пару часов. У нас нет ни времени, ни средств.

Несколько секунд Билли молчал.

— Ты не собираешься их спасать, — наконец повторил он. — Ты.

— Билли, пожалуйста, — сочувственно начал Сильвер, — как бы я ни сожалел…

Внезапно тот схватил его за грудки и вздернул в воздух. Сильвер ударился затылком о стену, и у него перехватило дыхание. Билли был сильнее, намного сильнее. Возможно, если он успеет выхватить кинжал… И как потом объяснить произошедшее остальным…

— Не лги мне, Сильвер, — отчеканил тот. — Я знаю тебя с тех пор, как ты сидел на цепи в кабинете Гатри. Ни о чем ты не жалеешь, разве что о потере штаба. 

— Серьезно? Ты считаешь, что меня не волнует судьба моих людей? Меня?! — от возмущения Сильвер даже забыл про страх.

— Насколько я вижу, ты приобрел больше, чем потерял, — процедил Билли.

— Истинные слова человека с полным набором конечностей, — съязвил Сильвер.

— Даже не начинай, — Билли закатил глаза. — Ты сделал это потому, что без команды ты пустое место. 

— Билли, — начал Сильвер, пристально глядя на него. — Как бы ты не относился ко мне, ты знаешь, что я считаю нашу команду своей семьей. А я знаю то же о тебе. И это делает нас братьями.

— Братья не всегда дружат между собой.

— Пусть так, — ответил он. — Но когда один из них убьет другого из-за дохлой овцы и кучки овощей, судить их будут как братьев.

Некоторое время они продолжали смотреть друг другу в глаза, пока Билли не отпустил его. Сильвер успел опереться о стену.

— Билли, мне и правда жаль, — проговорил он. — Я знал Фезерстоуна недолго и не могу чувствовать то же, что и ты. Но наше дело было важно для него. И из уважения к нему мы должны довести его до конца. Из уважения ко всем, кто погиб и еще погибнет ради свободы Нассау.

— Я не могу относиться к Фезерстоуну так же, как к остальным, — вздохнул Билли и задумчиво уставился куда-то над головой Сильвера, — У него был шанс. Дом, Идель, будущее. Семья. Если кто имел право послать меня с моими идеями ко всем чертям, так это он.

— Не обманывай себя, Билли, — Сильвер покачал головой. — Ты можешь сколько угодно принимать Фезерстоуна за невинного агнца, но он не то чтобы проснулся однажды утром и обнаружил у себя в доме толпу заглядывающих ему в рот мятежников. Он сам принял решение пойти против Англии и сам втянул в это Идель. Ты был ему другом, так не считай своих друзей доверчивыми идиотами.

— Я… мы можем собрать наших и попытаться отбить его и остальных силой, — но надежды в голосе Билли не звучало. Он и сам понимал, что это плохая мысль.

— И будем висеть рядом с ними, — надавил Сильвер. — Фезерстоун, как и Вейн, знали, на что идут, и на их месте мог оказаться любой из нас. Возможно, еще и окажемся.

— Да ты просто воплощение оптимизма, Сильвер, — фыркнул Билли.

— И все же я заставил тебя улыбнуться. — Он отпустил стену и схватил Билли за плечо. — Помоги мне. Ебаный протез.

Вернувшись в комнату, Билли плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Идель, забрал у нее бутылку и сделал большой глоток

— Вот что мы сделаем, — начал Сильвер. — Мистер Гаррет, найдите Идель плащ и отправляйтесь в город. Я хочу, чтобы все услышали о грядущей казни и, как только она начнется, были на месте. Соберите толпу. Пусть каждый знает, что Роджерс слишком боится нас, чтобы вешать на площади посреди бела дня. Мистер Ганн, я так понимаю, вашей шеей губернатор пока не заинтересовался?

— Бен не состоял ни в одной из команд на момент составления списков, — ответил вместо него Билли и отхлебнул еще.

— Замечательно, постарайтесь, чтобы так и продолжалось, мистер Ганн, — сказал Сильвер. — И раз вы можете без опаски перемещаться по улицам, добудьте мне новый протез.

Ганн посмотрел на его ногу с сомнением:  
— Что-нибудь придумаю.

— А мы, Сильвер? — спросил Билли и снова присосался к бутылке. Ганн скорчил Гаррету жуткую рожу, и тот решительно отобрал у Билли ром. Странно. До падения за борт Билли был практически квакером и пил исключительно за компанию, а если после возвращения и начал порой тихо прятаться с бутылкой по углам, то это происходило достаточно редко, чтобы не требовать стороннего вмешательства.

— А мы, Билли, посидим здесь как хорошие мальчики, пока шум не уляжется. И подумаем, что делать дальше.

Когда Ганн, Гаррет и Идель ушли, Билли встал, взял бутылку со столика и, поднеся ее к лицу, с подозрением покосился на Сильвера. Тот махнул рукой.

— Ради бога, я тебе не жена.

Билли снова недоверчиво глянул на Сильвера, поставил бутылку обратно и вернулся на кровать. Лег на нее спиной и спустил ноги, опираясь головой о стену. Сильвер добрался до кровати парой несолидных прыжков и сел рядом.

— В последние дни у меня ощущение, что вокруг меня одни сварливые жены. Но жене мне вряд ли понадобилось бы втолковывать, что шлюх надо ебать, а не изливать им душу.

— Рэкхему это расскажи, — Сильвер закатал штанину и потер наслоение шрамов на культе.

— Что насчет него и Бонни? — спросил Билли.

— Ничего. Если Бонни и правда беременна, то она в безопасности. Рэкхем останется жив до тех пор, пока Роджерс не узнает, что испанцы не заинтересованы в обмене. Мы вернемся за ними, когда возьмем форт.

— А их место в сражении? Они заслужили его, да и Бонни чертовски популярна сейчас.

— Знаю, — кивнул Сильвер. — Ребята постоянно клянчат историю про русалку, ворующую корабли для своего возлюбленного пирата. Ебаные романтики, — он хмыкнул и покачал головой. — Но я уверен, что в тот момент, когда Рэкхем еще только заикнулся о своем желании вернуться в Нассау, Флинт уже начал думать, как обойтись без него в бою. — Сильвер продолжал растирать ногу. — Шансы на то, что он не вернется, были велики.

— Узнаю Флинта, — горько усмехнулся Билли, — У него наверняка и на случай нашей смерти есть план.

— И это правильно, — холодно ответил Сильвер. — Он командует ебаной армией, у него нет времени вытирать нос каждому.

— Да, теперь это твоя работа, Сильвер, и тебе пора бы перестать смотреть на Флинта так, будто из его задницы светит солнце.

Сильвер сделал глубокий вдох и постарался взять себя в руки. Последнее, что ему было нужно, — это чтобы Билли окончательно назначил его виновным за понесенные потери и поставил на одну полку с Флинтом.

— И я отношусь к своей работе серьезно, — повернувшись к Билли, осторожно произнес он. — Наши общие цели важны для меня, Билли. Мы оба, наши люди, уже очень много вложили в них. Мне будет жаль, если будущее Нассау окажется под угрозой из-за минутной слабости. Не мучь себя виной. Ты видел, во что она может превратить человека. 

Билли отвел взгляд.

— Мы не можем здесь оставаться, — внезапно сменил тему он.

— Ты же говорил, что здесь безопасно, — с недоумением сказал Сильвер.

— Нет. Я имею в виду, в этой комнате, впятером мы не поместимся, даже если на полу ляжем. Я спрошу у хозяйки, нет ли свободных. — И он торопливо скрылся за дверью.

* * *

Под вечер в дверной проем просунул голову Ганн.

— А вот и я, мистер Сильвер! — выпалил он. — Принес вам подарок!

И он, пройдя внутрь, жестом балаганного фокусника вытащил из-за спины костыль.

— Ни за что, — отчеканил Сильвер.

— Но, мистер Сильвер… — протянул Ганн, жалобно глядя на него своими огромными голубыми глазами. Сильверу пришлось усилием воли напомнить себе, что перед ним не ребенок, а взрослый мужчина, всего на пару лет младше его самого. Он не доверял Ганну. Тот умело косил под простачка, но простачок не выжил бы в плену у маронов, единственный из всей команды. Даже если ему повезло — что ж, удача тоже дается неспроста.

— Я не собираюсь ходить с палкой, как инвалид, — решительно произнес он.

— Это все, что мне удалось найти, — Ганн опустил взгляд в пол. — Парень, у которого я его купил, сказал, что некоторые даже учатся использовать его как оружие!

Это вполне могло быть правдой, потому что Сильвер ощутил жгучее желание приложить Ганна этим самым костылем. Но выхода не было. Он молча протянул раскрытую ладонь, взял костыль и попытался встать с койки, опираясь на него. По крайней мере, с высотой Ганн угадал.

— Сойдет, — мрачно сообщил Сильвер. — Идель и Гаррет тоже вернулись?

— Нет, они в доках, — Ганн печально отвел взгляд. — Казнь еще не закончилась. Но я случайно встретил мисс Мади и передал ей, где нас искать.

Сильвер задумчиво сделал несколько шагов по комнате. Не так уж плохо. Штанину придется обрезать. К тому, что одна рука наполовину занята, понадобится привыкнуть, но культя, вися в воздухе и не принимая на себя веса, почти не болела. Он и не помнил, когда она докучала ему так мало.

— Молодец, Бен, — сказал он, и сам поразился своей искренности. — Хорошая работа. Идем, Билли обещал добыть нам комнаты.

 

* * *

Дополнительных комнат оказалось две, и Сильверу пришлось делить койку с Гарретом. Разумеется, ему и раньше случалось ночевать с едва знакомыми людьми в одной постели, и не всегда из-за недостатка места, но он не мог перестать сравнивать его со своим последним соседом. Флинт лежал неподвижно, словно теплый, тяжелый камень, и дышал так тихо, что Сильвер давил в себе желание проверить, жив ли он. Гаррет же ерзал не переставая, задевал его острыми конечностями, и, когда он, перевернувшись в очередной раз, вонзил в бок Сильвера локоть, тот потерял терпение.

— Угомонись уже! — громко прошептал он.

— Простите. — Гаррет наконец замер спиной к нему, обхватив себя руками за плечи. И все равно его лохматые волосы лезли Сильверу в нос. — Я предлагал заночевать с Беном, а Билли оставить с Идель, но Билли слишком боялся за свою добродетель.

Сильвер слегка позавидовал терпению Билли. Тот, наверное, слышал уже все возможные шутки на эту тему.

— Просто замолкни и спи, — прошипел он.

Несколько долгих минут Гаррет не шевелился, и Сильвер уже начал дремать.

— Надеюсь, с мисс Бонни все будет хорошо, — прошептал Гаррет. Ганн был прав, из костыля выйдет отличное орудие убийства. — Она милая.

— Бонни? Милая? — с сомнением переспросил Сильвер.

— Ну, однажды я принял ее за шлюху, и она меня не убила.

От удивления Сильвер даже отвлекся от кровожадных планов.

— А я-то думал, что самый везучий у вас Ганн.

— Она была в платье, — попытался оправдаться Гаррет.

— Теперь я точно знаю, что ты точно врешь, — сурово ответил он. Гаррет ничего больше не сказал, и Сильверу наконец удалось заснуть.

 

* * *

Разбудил его стук. Сильвер было насторожился, но услышал приглушенный голос Мади:  
— Джон, это я. Открой.

Он встал и нащупал прислоненный к двери костыль. Гаррет поднял голову с подушки, сонно оглядываясь по сторонам. Его кудри торчали во все стороны.

Отворив, Сильвер увидел Мади, державшую в руках корзину, из которой торчал пучок зеленого лука. 

— Ты в порядке? — увидев костыль, нахмурилась она. 

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Сильвер. — Ты уверена, что тебе безопасно здесь находиться?

— У меня мало времени, — сказала она. — Этот дом слишком далеко от рынка, меня могут хватиться. Но нам нужно поговорить. — Ее взгляд упал на Гаррета: — Я слышала, что произошло. Мне жаль.

— Жалеть нужно не вам, — непривычно холодно произнес тот.

Мади кивнула, и они с Сильвером вышли в коридор.

— Одному из моих людей удалось попасть в форт и увидеть капитана Рэкхема и мисс Бонни, — сообщила она.

— Как они? — спросил Сильвер.

— Живы. Врач подтвердил, что мисс Бонни беременна. Но капитан Рэкхем передал, что, если ты не спасешь их до прибытия испанцев, он все расскажет губернатору.

Сильвер выругался.

— Он сказал, что именно — «всё»?

— Нет, — ответила Мади — Но я полагаю, ему есть чем поделиться.

Сильвер выругался снова. Она была права — Рэкхем знал, где их новый лагерь, что остров маронов остался без защиты, где зарыты сокровища… 

— Можно его отравить, — предложила Мади. — У меня есть доступ к провизии. Но остальные обитатели форта тоже могут пострадать. 

— Дьявол, Мади, иногда ты меня пугаешь, — с восхищением произнес Сильвер. — Это слишком радикальное решение. В любом случае, мне нужно доложить об этом Флинту. Никому пока не рассказывай.

Мади поставила корзину на пол и, присев на корточки, начала рыться в ней.

— Ты отправляешься прямо сейчас? — спросила она, не поднимая головы.

— Чем быстрее, тем лучше. 

— Тогда возьми, — Мади сунула ему в руки краюху хлеба. — Поесть ты явно не успеешь.

— Спасибо, — Сильвер улыбнулся. — Тебе лучше идти. Будь осторожна.

— И ты, Джон, — ответила она и, подхватив корзину, двинулась к лестнице. Сильвер, переложив хлеб в руку, удерживающую костыль, открыл дверь.

— Мистер Гаррет, передайте Билли, что я вернусь через пару часов, — сказал он, снимая с крючка камзол. — Встретимся здесь же.

 

* * *

«Морж» стоял у самого входа в залив. Поднявшись на борт, Сильвер обменялся парой слов с матросами, но сердце его колотилось от волнения.

— Капитан на борту? — спросил он, не выдавая своего нетерпения.

— У себя, мистер Сильвер, — ответил Дули.

Он ввалился в капитанскую каюту без стука. Флинт, сидевший за столом и вымерявший что-то циркулем, поднял на него взгляд:  
— Сильвер? Какого хера ты здесь делаешь?

— Нам нужно срочно перепрятать сокровища, — выпалил тот.

— Зачем? Что произошло? — нахмурившись, Флинт положил циркуль на стол.

— Рэкхем и Бонни попались солдатам Роджерса. Бонни беременна, так что виселица обоим не грозит. Но Рэкхем обещает, что, если мы не спасем их до прибытия испанцев, он нас сдаст.

— Не могу сказать, что удивлен. — Флинт подпер подбородок рукой. — Ебаный иуда. Я не могу сейчас возвращаться на остров маронов, Сильвер. У нас хорошая позиция, нельзя ей рисковать.

— Тогда отправь кого-нибудь!

Флинт резко хлопнул рукой по столу:  
— Ты сам знаешь, что мы не можем себе этого позволить! Каждый, кто знает о сокровищах, в конечном счете подставит нас под удар!

— Тогда что, черт возьми, нам делать?!

— Интересно, что ты первым делом подумал о сундуке, Сильвер, — заметил Флинт. — Но Рэкхему и кроме него есть о чем поведать. Он знает, где мы сейчас.

— Даже если он расскажет, Роджерс не решится напасть. Половина его капитанов разбежалась. Ему нужно копить силы для встречи с испанцами.

— Остров маронов остался без защиты, — произнес Флинт. — Можно временно выделить один корабль для его обороны, но без согласия Тича ничего не выйдет.

— Обязательно говорить ему? 

— Я бы предпочел обойтись без этого, — честно ответил Флинт. — Но Тич — гордец. Если он узнает, то мы потеряем его и его людей, а это почти половина наших сил.

— Дьявол, — пробормотал Сильвер и вышел за дверь, чтобы приказать матросам передать приглашение Тичу.

Вернувшись, он произнес:  
— Мне нужно выпить. Можно? — Он кивнул в сторону буфета.

— Пожалуйста, — махнул рукой Флинт. Сильвер достал початую бутылку, вытащил пробку и хлебнул. На вкус получше обычного, но не намного. Он вернулся к столу, сел, прислонив рядом костыль, и протянул ром Флинту. Тот тоже сделал глоток.

— Что случилось с твоей ногой?

— Хоуэлл ее отрезал, — сухо ответил Сильвер. Сперва Мади, теперь Флинт. Черт бы побрал Ганна, теперь он выглядел как ебаный инвалид.

Флинт лишь закатил глаза, и Сильвер вздохнул.

— Ничего особенного, протез сломался, новый достать не удалось.

— Забавно, учитывая, что он выдержал голову Дюфрейна.

— Думаю, он пытался научить меня не бежать с поля боя. — Сильвер еще раз глотнул из бутылки. — Что у вас здесь?

— Ничего, с чем нельзя было бы справиться, — ответил Флинт. — Кое-какие проблемы с маронами.

— Я могу помочь?

— Поговори с ними перед тем, как отправишься назад. Думаю, вести о Мади их успокоят.

— А что случилось-то? — обеспокоенно спросил Сильвер.

— Помнишь, мы собирались высадить их на Нью-Провиденс до боя и отправить в Нассау пешком? Так вот, мы с Тичем решили, что отвезем их на северный берег Хог-Айленда, а оттуда они за сутки до наступления отправятся к Нью-Провиденсу на лодках. Выбрали подходящий пляж, но по пути в Нассау они все равно могут столкнуться с пуританами, а те доложат Роджерсу, и сюрприз будет испорчен. Поэтому мы решили их замаскировать. На юго-востоке есть плантация, принадлежавшая губернатору Джонсу, Роджерс вполне мог бы одолжить оттуда группу рабов, для помощи в обороне…

— Проклятье, — выругался Сильвер, догадавшись, куда ведет рассказ. — Я так понимаю, мароны отказываются притворяться рабами?

— С этим справился их командир, Готсвана. Он весьма рассудителен, — ответил Флинт. — Но рабам нужны белые сопровождающие, и вот тут терпение маронов лопнуло. Они не готовы идти под командованием белых.

— Тогда оставь главным Готсвану, раз уж тот не дурак.

— Так я, скорее всего, и поступлю. — Флинт поскреб в бороде. — Но тогда возмущаться начнут уже белые.

— Что ж, справиться с парой матросов будет проще, чем с двумя сотнями маронов. — Сильвер восхищенно покачал головой. — Черт возьми, у нас и правда целая армия.

— Половина ее подчиняется Тичу, — хмыкнул Флинт.

— И все же вряд ли ты достиг бы таких высот в королевском флоте, — заметил Сильвер.

— Куда уж мне до его величества Долговязого Джона Сильвера, — в его голосе звучала насмешка, и Сильвер ощутил укол раздражения — несмотря на все, через что они прошли, Флинт не видел в нем равного. Может, именно это имела в виду Миранда, когда подарила ему ту книгу? Намекала, что как умен ни будь, выше головы не прыгнешь? Наверное, в цивилизованном мире дела так и обстояли, но Сильвер верил, что здесь, вдали от лордов и адмиралов, его не остановит даже небо. Нужно лишь быть готовым потерять не меньше, чем надеешься приобрести.

— Нельзя отказываться от власти, пока ты на коне, — пожал плечами он.

— Так я и знал, что кто-то трогает мои книги, — усмехнулся Флинт. — Ты мог попросить. Я бы разрешил.

— Все лучшее в этой жизни можно только украсть, капитан, — улыбаясь, развел руками Сильвер. — Я даже нашел ту самую книжку про султана. Мой французский хромает похуже меня самого, но готов поклясться, если бы ребята знали, что у тебя есть непристойные романчики, наша команда была бы самой грамотной в Вест-Индиях.

— Флинт! — раздался сердитый крик, и в каюту с грохотом ввалился Тич. — Я тебе мальчик что ли?!

— У меня срочные новости, — ответил тот. — Рэкхема поймали.

— Идиот, — бросил Тич. — Невелика потеря. Он еще жив?

— Пока да. Но он угрожает сдать нас Роджерсу, если мы его не вытащим, — Флинт откинулся в кресле. — Рому?

— У меня свой, — Тич похлопал себя по карману камзола, а затем подошел ближе и оперся руками о стол, попутно задев Сильвера рукавом. — Мисс Бонни тоже взяли?

— Да, но ее казнь отложили из-за беременности, — ответил Флинт.

Тич поднял на него взгляд:  
— Она беременна? Тогда тюрьма — неподходящее место для нее.

— Тюрьма для всех неподходящее место, — заметил Сильвер, но Тич его проигнорировал.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил он, словно кроме него и Флинта в каюте больше никого не было.

— Роджерс не решится напасть на нас в ожидании испанцев. Но нам стоит выслать один из кораблей поменьше к королеве для защиты деревни.

— Я имею в виду, что ты собираешься делать насчет мисс Бонни? — с нажимом уточнил Тич.

— Ничего, — ответил Флинт. — Она вне опасности, разберемся с ними после взятия форта.

— Нет, — отрезал тот. — Рэкхем может гореть в аду, но если ты оставишь мисс Бонни в беде, я забираю свою флотилию и ухожу.

— Что?! — Флинт резко вскочил, хватаясь руками за столешницу. Они с Тичем пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, воздух между ними гудел от напряжения, и Сильвер невольно втянул голову в плечи. — Ты не можешь этого сделать!

— Могу и сделаю!

— И откажешься от мести?! 

Тич презрительно усмехнулся.

— Я могу вернуться за шлюхой Гатри позже, сам, без твоей помощи. А что будет с Нассау, меня не волнует.

— Но почему?! Ты же сам говоришь, тебе плевать на Рэкхема!

Тич выпрямился, сделал глубокий вдох и перевел взгляд в окно за спиной Флинта, где мирно плескались волны.

— Рэкхем может гореть в аду, — повторил он уже спокойнее. — Но мисс Бонни… в последнем сражении она впечатлила меня. У меня… у меня, наверное, уже не будет своих сыновей, — его голос дрогнул, и Сильвер, знакомый, как и все, с историей о многочисленных женах, подумал, что, возможно, Тич впервые признал это вслух. — У Чарльза тоже не было детей, по крайней мере таких, в чьем отцовстве я могу быть уверен. Чтоб я знал почему, но он считал этого болвана Рэкхема и его подружку своей семьей, и, значит, этот ребенок — единственный внук, который когда-либо будет у меня. Ты! — резко развернувшись, он указал на Сильвера пальцем. Тот отпрянул от неожиданности, ему уже начинало казаться, что Тич просто не видит никого рангом ниже капитана. — Ты же сейчас заправляешь делами в Нассау?

— Вы мне льстите, — выдавил Сильвер.

— Ты спасешь мисс Бонни и вернешь ее мне, — угрожающе сообщил Тич. — Она родит, а ребенка назовет Чарльзом.

Если бы не страх, Сильвер посочувствовал бы Бонни.

— Или Чарлиной, — заметил Флинт и отхлебнул рома.

Тич опустил палец. Сильвер вздохнул с облегчением.

— Я уже и на Чарлину согласен, — горько ответил Тич.

Когда он вышел, Флинт устало потер переносицу.

— Господи, ну и дерьмо, — сказал он.

— Тонко подмечено, — подтвердил Сильвер, забрал у него бутылку и хотел приложиться, но та оказалась пуста. — Проклятье.

— Ты можешь это сделать? — спросил Флинт.

— Куда я денусь, — вздохнул он. — У нас есть свои люди в форте, я что-нибудь придумаю. Кто бы мог подумать, что Черная Борода так прикипел к Бонни. 

— Жена номер десять? — усмехнулся Флинт. Несмотря на избитую шутку, Сильвер ощутил, как напряжение постепенно тает.

— Одиннадцать, — он откинулся на спинку стула. — Не забывай про мисс Гатри. Мне лично этого не понять. Если ему так нужен сын, то в Нассау полно беспризорников, и все примерно одинаковые. А ты? Мечтал когда-нибудь, чтобы вокруг бегал Джим-младший?

— Не о своем, — Флинт вздохнул. — Раньше я иногда воображал детей Томаса и Миранды, белокурых сорванцов. Но у них их не было, и они никогда не говорили об этом. Знаешь, когда Томас впервые признался, что хочет изменить жизнь на Багамах, я был уверен, что итогом станет абсолютное безумие, но не думал, что настолько.

— Думаешь, Томас рассердился бы на тебя за все это? — Сильвер махнул рукой, смутно обозначая Нассау, Флинта и их отношения вместе взятые.

— Нет, — ответил Флинт. — И это самое худшее.

Некоторое время они молчали, и Сильверу показалось, будто призрак Томаса, явившийся на зов, разрастается, удушливо заполняя собой всю каюту.

— Когда все закончится, хорошо бы уйти на «Морже» в море подальше, — попытался отвлечься он. — Никакой войны, никакой политики, только вода, команда и торговые суда пожирнее. 

— Я думал, тебе не нравится море, — заметил Флинт.

— Ты сам говорил, — хмыкнул Сильвер. — Если подождать достаточно долго, то лопата превратится в весло.

— Я говорил не так, — сухо ответил Флинт, и Сильверу безумно захотелось поцеловать его. Он не сделал этого, не смог бы сейчас ограничиться одним поцелуем, а времени оставалось не так уж много. Но сама мысль, что он может поцеловать Флинта, и тот, скорее всего, не убьет его, заставляла сердце трепетать в груди.

— Что ж, — Сильвер улыбнулся и поднялся со стула, тяжело опираясь о костыль. Флинт встал следом. — Значит, так говорю я. — И он двинулся к выходу.

— Джон, — произнес Флинт уже у самой двери и внимательно посмотрел Сильверу в глаза, когда тот обернулся. — Если что-то пойдет не так, я хочу, чтобы ты выкопал сокровища. Отправляйся вместе с командой как можно дальше, на Мадагаскар или в Алжир, наплевать, только останься жив. Проследи, чтобы они не пропили деньги в первом же порту.

Сильверу не понравилось, куда зашел этот разговор:  
— Почему ты считаешь, что погибнешь именно ты, а не я?

— Просто делай, что я тебе говорю, — увильнул от ответа Флинт и открыл перед ним дверь каюты.

 

* * *

Войдя в комнату к Билли, Сильвер обнаружил там не только всю компанию, но и Мади.

— Проклятье, Мади! — выпалил он. — Сейчас не условленное время, тебя поймают!

— Беспокойся лучше о себе, Джон, — оборвала его она. — Сегодня я столкнулась в коридоре с мисс Макс. Буквально столкнулась, она врезалась в меня со всего размаху и сказала: «Простите, я вас не видела. Совсем ничего не видела». А потом я нашла в кармане передника вот это. — И Мади поболтала в воздухе связкой ключей.

— Это то, что я думаю? — произнес Сильвер.

Та пожала плечами. 

— Наверняка это ловушка, — ответила вместо нее Идель. Они с Ганном сидели на кровати, поджав ноги.

— Если это ловушка, то не слишком умная, — заметил Билли, устроившийся на полу. — Если Макс хотела спровоцировать нас, то ей все равно неоткуда знать, что мы сделаем и когда. Все, что Роджерс может сделать, — это усилить охрану, но в форте и так полно солдат.

— Возможно, это попытка проследить, куда Мади понесет ключи, — предположила Идель.

— Сколько раз я должна повторить, что за мной никто не следил? — холодно произнесла Мади. Кажется, она успела разозлиться еще до появления Сильвера.

— Ты не можешь быть уверена! — Идель всплеснула руками.

— Девочки, пожалуйста… — умиротворяюще начал Гаррет, опиравшийся задом о столик.

— Руку свою девочкой называй! — огрызнулась Идель.

— Это наш шанс, — прервал их Сильвер. — И мы должны им воспользоваться.

— Уверен? — Билли с интересом посмотрел на него.

— Наши союзники в заключении. У нас есть возможность их вызволить, — твердо произнес Сильвер. — Я не представляю, что еще мы можем решить.

Билли приподнял брови, но ничего не сказал. Сильвер надеялся, что тот поверил — лучше ему считать, что Сильвер действует из преданности, а не оттого, что Рэкхем припер его к стенке.

— Тогда нам нужно разработать план, — наконец произнес Билли.

— У Мади есть доступ к провизии для форта. Отравление — это перебор, у нас в форте свои люди, но, может, усыпить? — предложил Сильвер.

— Не думаю, что нам удастся добыть столько опиума, чтобы хватило на весь форт, — заметил Гаррет.

— К тому же людям разного размера требуется разная доза, — добавил Билли. — Положим меньше — кто-то успеет поднять тревогу, положим больше — получим гору трупов.

— Драться в открытую нельзя, — сообщил Сильвер. — Придется собирать подкрепление, личности наших союзников раскроются, и все, над чем мы здесь работали, пойдет к черту.

— Я видел какую-то дрянь у рыбаков, — произнес Ганн. — Они льют ее в воду, и рыба засыпает. Но не дохнет, и есть ее можно.

— Отвар из коры рыбьей дури, — пояснила Мади. — На людей она тоже действует.

— Что насчет дозы? — спросил Билли. 

— Рыбья дурь расслабляет все тело, — ответила Мади. — Прежде чем заснуть, человек потеряет способность двигаться, говорить. Даже если кто-то останется в сознании, помешать он не сможет.

— Если этим снадобьем пользуются рыбаки, то, наверное, его покупка не привлечет особого внимания, — заметила Идель.

— Оно немного горьковатое, — сказала Мади. — Вкус придется чем-то скрыть.

— Просто налей в бутылки с грогом, — пожал плечами Сильвер. — Кстати, Билли, не предупреждай наших ребят в форте. Каждый, кто не заснет, окажется под подозрением. 

— Заметано, — ответил тот. — Предположим, что это сработает. Провизию доставят к первой собачьей, таким образом две смены заснут одновременно. Останется позаботиться о часовых: восемь на бастионах, один у ворот. Я, Бен....

— Я иду с вами, — прервал его Сильвер.

— Сильвер, прости, конечно, но… — Билли выразительно смерил его взглядом, — я не собираюсь опять тебя тащить.

— Если спланировать все как следует, тащить никого не понадобится. И это не обсуждается.

Черта с два он оставит Рэкхема с Билли наедине. Рэкхем начнет молоть языком от напряжения, и кто-то из них непременно догадается, что Билли известно не все.

— Сильвер… — начал было тот, но Мади перебила его:  
— Если от меня больше ничего не нужно, то я вернусь в особняк.

— Хорошая мысль, — сказал Сильвер. — Я тебя провожу.

— Тебе не стоит лишний раз выходить за порог, Джон.

— Тогда я провожу тебя до порога, — улыбнулся он. — Билли, я буду через пару минут.

Когда они спустились вниз — с костылем лестница давалась Сильверу значительно легче, — Мади остановилась.

— Я ничего им не рассказала, — заговорила она.

— Замечательно, — ответил Сильвер. — И не нужно.

Мади пристально посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Я не один из твоих матросов, Джон, — сурово произнесла она. — Я не буду хранить твои секреты без объяснений.

Сильвер вздохнул.

— Справедливо, — согласился он. И все же ему не хотелось, чтобы Мади, а вместе с ней и остальные мароны, знали об их с Билли разногласиях. — Предательство Рэкхема надо держать в тайне ради него самого. Он поступил досадно, но вполне естественно в его положении, учитывая, что заботился он не только о себе. И они с Бонни еще послужат в грядущем бою. Но большинство со мной не согласится, и если пойдет слух, что Рэкхем хотел нас подставить… что ж, с таким же успехом я могу сам вручить ему черную метку.

— Хорошо, — кажется, Мади удовлетворило это объяснение. — Я прослежу, чтобы бутылки подготовили и доставили в форт к завтрашнему ужину.

— Не покупай отраву сама, — спохватился Сильвер. — Кто-нибудь может догадаться расспросить торговцев. Попроси Ганна или еще кого.

Мади коснулась рукой его щеки. В душном воздухе ее пальцы приятно холодили кожу.

— Джон, — сочувственно произнесла она. — Тебе не нужно планировать каждый шаг. Я могу позаботиться о себе.

— Я знаю, — ответил он. — Я… Спасибо.

Несколько секунд они молчали. 

— Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чем, — наконец, заговорил Сильвер. — Когда мы доставим Рэкхема и Бонни к лодке, жди меня рядом. Тебе слишком опасно находится здесь. Если Макс решит тебя сдать…

Мади стремительно опустила руку, шагнула назад и напряглась всем телом, словно окаменев.

— Нет, Джон. Я не оставлю своих людей.

— Но Макс…

— Будет молчать. Губернатор должен ей немалые деньги, так что, если забрезжит возможность не возвращать их, ему будет выгоднее поверить простой кухарке. — Мади сложила руки на груди. — Уже совсем скоро в Нассау придет война. Губернатор — джентльмен, он велит мисс Гатри оставаться в особняке, под защитой, попытается спрятать ее. — Она снова улыбнулась, но на этот раз в ее улыбке не нашлось ни капли дружелюбия. — И когда это произойдет, я хочу быть рядом.

По спине у Сильвера побежали мурашки. Так ненавидеть того, кого знаешь всего две недели, можно лишь если готовишься возненавидеть его всю жизнь.

— Делай, что должен, Джон, — закончила она. — И я поступлю так же.

 

* * *

К назначенному часу Сильвер, Билли, Гаррет и Ганн короткими перебежками добрались до форта и притаились под неубранными лесами у ближайшего к воротам фланка. За каменной оградой площадки, над лестницей, торчала голова часового в треуголке. Тот, тощий и юный, топтался на месте со скучающим видом.

— Слишком светло, — пробормотал Гаррет, осторожно выглядывая из-за угла. Но ничего поделать было нельзя, они зависели от времени трапез.

— Сейчас самый рискованный момент, — прошептал Билли. — Едва мы выйдем из-под лесов, как окажемся в поле зрения часовых на двух бастионах и у входа. Но если нам удастся добраться до ворот и спрятаться в арке, дальше пойдет легче.

— У меня есть идея, — так же тихо сообщил Ганн, оттиснул Гаррета назад и пригнулся у самого края лесов. — Ждите, я подам вам знак.

Из-за противоположного бастиона послышался мелодичный девичий смех. У Сильвера душа ушла в пятки. Проклятье. Если кто-то из солдат решил протащить в форт шлюх, и те, не дождавшись их, уговорят часового проверить…

Часовой замер и, растеряв скучающий вид, вытянул цыплячью шею, пытаясь разглядеть женщин. Внезапно Ганн рванул с места и, прячась за лестничной оградой, кинулся к воротам. Подкравшись к часовому со спины, он зажал тому рот, полоснул кинжалом по горлу и стремительно втащил в арку. Все это заняло не более полуминуты.

— Какого черта сейчас произошло? — опешил Сильвер.

— Бен умеет говорить животом, — беспечно ответил Гаррет, словно видел подобное каждый день. — А слышали бы вы, как он Билли передразнивает, просто умора.

Тем временем Ганн высунулся из арки и махнул им рукой. Один за другим они добрались до ворот. Ганн, держась за колени и тяжело дыша, стоял над телом часового. Треуголка слетела с того, обнаружив большие торчащие уши.

— Мистер Ганн, оставайтесь здесь и посторожите вход, — шепнул Сильвер, нашаривая в кармане связку ключей. — У нас около часа, прежде чем часовые на башнях поднимут тревогу, не дождавшись смены.

Если снаружи форт казался практически целыми, то внутри леса покрывали целый угол. В стене одного из казематов зияла огромная дыра — побег Вейна из Нассау не прошел бесследно. Вокруг лесов лежали вповалку бывшие пираты, работавшие над восстановлением форта. Чуть поодаль виднелись несколько красных мундиров.

— Твою мать, — пробормотал Билли, остановившись рядом с одним из них. Сильвер подошел ближе и увидел, что солдат — здоровый малый, не меньше самого Билли, — не спит. Его глаза были открыты, и в них светился леденящий ужас, но солдат лежал без движения, не в силах даже моргнуть. Сильвер опустил руку на эфес сабли.

— Не надо, — сказал Гаррет. — Представьте, лежит он здесь среди безжизненных тел своих товарищей, оцепенелый, вне себя от страха, и видит, как вы идете мимо, свободно, словно форт принадлежит вам. Я бы сам лучше не придумал.

Сильвер готов был признать, что образ получился впечатляющий. Он не раз рассказывал подобные истории ночами в кубрике, с таинственным шепотом и зловещими паузами. Никогда он не думал, что станет их героем.

— Мистер Гаррет, проверьте казармы, — велел он. — Убедитесь, что никто не доставит нам неудобств. Билли, ты идешь со мной за Рэкхемом и Бонни. — И он, перешагнув через неподвижное тело, решительно направился к темнице.

Никто не догадался прихватить факел, и каменный коридор освещали лишь крошечные решетчатые окна. Свет почти не рассеивался, оставляя на противоположных стенах прямоугольные отпечатки, и в его лучах отчетливо наблюдалась витающая в воздухе пыль. Пройдя мимо первой, пустой, камеры, Сильвер едва разглядел Бонни в следующей — съежившись на ворохе соломы в темном углу, она казалась кучей тряпья, прикрытой шляпой. Сильвер сунул ключи Билли в руки.

— Открывай, — прошептал он, и все же эхо показалось ему слишком громким. — Бонни! Вставай, мы за тобой!

Куча тряпья зашевелилась, и из-под шляпы показались длинные волосы, чей цвет невозможно было определить под слоем грязи, и угловатое бледное личико.

— Джек! — хрипло крикнула Бонни, вскочив на ноги.

— Тише! — шикнул Сильвер. Билли забренчал ключами, подбирая нужный.

— Джек! — повторила она, но уже тише.

— Да, дорогая? — донеслось из-за стены.

— Люди Флинта пришли за нами! Шевелись!

Билли открыл дверь, и Бонни протиснулась мимо него. У края соседней решетки появился Рэкхем, и она схватила его за руку сквозь прутья.

— Премного благодарен, — произнес Рэкхем. Несмотря на заплывший глаз и общую потрепанность, он выглядел менее запущенно, чем Бонни.

Билли перешел к следующей двери и снова забренчал ключами.

— У ближайшего причала нас ждет лодка, — сообщил Сильвер. — Большая часть охраны без сознания, но не все, так что будьте готовы пробежаться. Билли, что ты там возишься?

— Ключи не подходят! 

— То есть как не подходят?!

— Так, я по два раза перебрал! Замки у камер разные, ключа от камеры Рэкхема нет!

— Как это возможно?! — воскликнул тот.

— Макс, — дошло до Сильвера.

— Что?! — переспросила Бонни и выпустила руку Рэкхема.

— Эту связку нам дала Макс. Похоже, ключ от одной камеры она сняла.

— Нет! Этого не может быть! — выпалила Бонни.

— Боже праведный, — Рэкхем закусил губу. — Что нам делать?

— Можно попытаться сломать решетку, — предложил Билли, продолжая отчаянно совать ключ за ключом в замочную скважину, несмотря на тщетность попыток.

— У нас нет инструментов, и даже если мы найдем их, до смены караула осталось полчаса, — ответил Сильвер.

— На складе есть порох.

— Вы с ума сошли?! — зашипел Рэкхем. — Взрыв в таком крошечном помещении, да нас всех заживо погребет! Берите Энн и убирайтесь отсюда!

— Пошел в жопу, Джек! — вспылила Бонни, — Я тебя здесь не оставлю. Сильвер, придумай что-нибудь, мать твою! — Она резко дернула его за рукав.

— Почему думать всегда должен я?! — огрызнулся тот.

— Потому что больше ты ни на что не годишься!

— Энн, пожалуйста, — Рэкхем схватился за прутья решетки. — Уходи, ради меня. Я не прощу себе, если ты упустишь этот шанс.

— Нет, сколько раз еще повторять?! — выпалила она и тоже вцепилась в решетку. Их кулаки соприкоснулись, — Я не могу, Джек, не могу тебя бросить. Почему ты ждешь от меня того, чего не сделал бы сам? — Сильвер не видел ее лица, но по сдавленному голосу понимал, что она вот-вот заплачет.

— Энн, пожалуйста. Ради ребенка.

— Плевала я на ребенка! — Она дернула за прутья, пытаясь встряхнуть их, но те не сдвинулись с места. — Я его даже не видела ни разу! Я люблю тебя, Джек, как ты не понимаешь!

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Энн, — прошептал Рэкхем. Он ласково провел пальцами по ее щеке, снял с нее шляпу и бросил на пол. Затем притянул к себе за лацканы поношенного камзола и неторопливо, нежно поцеловал. Пальцы Бонни, расслабившись, соскользнули с прутьев, и Рэкхем, разорвав поцелуй, с неожиданной силой рванул ее на себя, ударив головой о решетку. Бонни не успела даже вскрикнуть и обмякла в его руках без сознания.

— Твою мать, Рэкхем, — оторопел Билли.

— Хватайте ее и бегите, — коротко велел тот.

— Дьявол, кажется, нам все же придется назвать Нассау Рэкхемвилем, — ошеломленно произнес Сильвер. Билли осторожно подхватил бессознательную Энн на руки и перекинул через плечо.

— Иначе и быть не могло, — Рэкхем зло усмехнулся. — Мы квиты, Сильвер. А теперь убирайтесь. — Он поднял с пола шляпу Бонни и, развернувшись, решительно направился в дальний угол камеры. Сильвер застыл на месте, глядя ему вслед.

— Идем, — шепнул Билли. — У нас мало времени.

Встретив у входа в темницу Гаррета, они пробрались через двор и остановились в воротной арке.

— А где капитан Рэкхем? — спросил Ганн.

— Позже, — ответил Билли. — По моему сигналу — бежим.

Он махнул рукой и кинулся вниз по лестнице. Сильвер рванул следом, торопливо переставляя костыль и стараясь не слишком отставать. Внезапно с бастиона послышался крик:  
— Тревога! — и все прочие звуки перекрыла барабанная дробь.

— Разделяемся, — заорал Билли. Гаррет и Ганн бросились в разные стороны. Сильвер и Билли с Бонни на плече устремились к причалу. Погони пока не было, часовые не сразу сообразили, что их товарищи не отреагировали на сигнал. На узких улочках попадались горожане, Билли прокладывал путь, и большинство, не понимая, что происходит, растерянно отступало, но некоторых приходилось распихивать.

Наконец они оказались у пирса, где, сидя в лодке, их ждала Идель. Билли, облегченно вздохнув, опустил Бонни на дно лодки. Сильвер вскарабкался следом. 

— Удачи, — коротко бросил Билли.

— И вам, — кивнул Сильвер.

Идель хлопнула его по плечу и, схватив Билли за руку, вылезла на причал.

— Ты остаешься? — спросил Сильвер, отвязывая веревку от кнехта. 

— Вам что, шлюх в лагере не хватает? — фыркнула та. — Здесь я еще могу быть полезна. — И она оттолкнула лодку от пирса.

— Женщины... Мне бы кто предложил отсидеться безопасности, — пробормотал Сильвер, хватаясь за весла. Идель и Билли уже скрылись в переулке. — Хотя кого я обманываю.

 

ЭПИЛОГ

Очнувшись на полпути, Бонни вскочила, дернула сидевшего спиной к ней Сильвера за шиворот и прижала кинжал к его горлу.

— Разворачивайся, — хрипло сказала она.

— Бонни, — сглотнув, начал он.

— Разворачивай лодку!

— Энн, — напряженно проговорил Сильвер. — Уже ничего нельзя сделать.

— Всегда можно что-то сделать! Я должна была! — кинжал дрожал вместе с ее рукой, и Сильвер боялся пошевелиться. Несколько секунд они не двигались, пока Бонни в отчаянии не всплеснула руками — лезвие пронеслось у самого лица Сильвера — и не бросила кинжал на дно лодки. Она плюхнулась на банку и вцепилась руками в засаленные волосы, свисающие по плечам.

— Должна была… — пробормотала она. 

Сильвер снова сел на весла. Бонни молчала, и по ее бледным щекам текли слезы.

— Макс однажды сказала мне, что мы строим свои дома на песке… — наконец тихо произнесла она. — Почему мы продолжаем это делать?

— Что б я знал, — ответил Сильвер, продолжая грести. — У меня свои причины, у тебя тоже, а причинами Флинта можно трюм под завязку забить. Иногда мне кажется, что все мы просто кучка идиотов, не знающих, когда остановиться.

Вместо ответа Бонни снова дернула себя за волосы и опустила голову. За зеленой полосой берега показались мачты.

Больше она не произнесла ни слова. Она безучастно поднялась на корабль и молча стояла рядом с Сильвером, глядя под ноги, пока тот переговаривался с матросами. Так же молча проследовала за ним на квартердек, где их ждал Флинт. Лишь тогда она подняла голову, смерила Флинта равнодушным взглядом и, впившись пальцами в борт так, что побелели костяшки, уставилась вдаль. Флинт с беспокойством посмотрел на Сильвера.

— Что случилось? — тихо произнес он.

— Тичу сегодня везет, — коротко ответил тот.

Флинт подошел к Бонни и остановился рядом. Некоторое время они стояли, всматриваясь в горизонт, словно видели что-то, чего Сильверу разглядеть было не дано.

— Зачем, зачем, черт возьми, он сделал это, — наконец пробормотала Бонни, опустив голову. — Идиот, эгоистичный, самоуверенный идиот. И Макс, господи, я даже не могу решить, спасла она меня или предала.

— Я… я знаю это чувство, — неожиданно сообщил Флинт. 

— Если тоже хочешь сказать мне, что я ничего не могу поделать, то лучше молчи, — бросила Бонни. 

Тот ответил не сразу.

— Можешь, — сказал он. — Ты можешь сжечь всех, кто ранил тебя, дотла.

Бонни снова уставилась вдаль, а затем с силой оттолкнулась руками от борта.

— Мой с Джеком корабль, — сказала она. — Когда придет время, я поведу его в бой.

— Бонни, ты уверена, что в твоем положении… — начал Сильвер, но она, стремительно развернувшись, перебила его:  
— Если не хочешь, чтобы я все-таки перерезала тебе горло, не договаривай, — и размашистыми шагами покинула квартердек.

— Это и правда не самое разумное, что ты мог сказать, — оглянувшись, заметил Флинт.

— Если она потеряет ребенка, Тич нас прикончит, — вздохнул Сильвер и, подойдя к борту, прислонил к нему костыль. Ссутулившись, он оперся локтями о край. — Ты уверен, что ей нужно было услышать именно это? — спросил он. — Сам говорил, двух тебя этот мир не выдержит.

— А какой у меня был выбор? — Флинт пожал плечами. — Я не мог сказать, что однажды она простит себя, потому что это неправда. Я не мог сказать, что однажды она полюбит снова, потому что она бы мне не поверила. 

Сильвер открыл рот и снова закрыл его, боясь спрашивать. Он слишком привык хитростью вызывать Флинта на откровенность, выкрадывать бесценные толики знания, и не знал, как поступить с предложенным открыто и безвозмездно. Когда-нибудь он наберется смелости, но не сейчас.

Вместо этого он тоже уставился вдаль, но так и не разглядел ничего примечательного. 

Внезапно раздался крик впередсмотрящего. Флинт вытащил торчавшую из кармана камзола подзорную трубу и приложил к глазу.

— Дьявол, — пробормотал он. — Слишком рано. Мароны еще на Хог-Айленде, — и передал трубу Сильверу.

Красные кресты было ни с чем не спутать.

— Ваше пророчество наконец сбылось, капитан, — хмыкнул тот. — Цивилизация наступает.


End file.
